Monster
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam "When I'm done with you..." he growled, "You'll regret the day you crossed me." Sam screamed until her throat went raw but when she opened her eyes all she saw was her empty bedroom. It was just a dream... Then why did it feel so horribly real?


HELLO PEOPLE! XD

This is my second major oneshot for the summer lol. I've been working on this for a few and I'm sooooo happy to finally have it up!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies doesn't belong to me...I loathe you Marathon. LOATHE YOU! :P**

Note: Okay so this fic is rated a **VERY STRONG 'M' **and that's for basically... everything (it's under _T_ so you guys can see it). (Am I scaring people? :( I hope not.) Because of the nature of this story it's being rated Mature. This fic is MEANT to be CREEPY and SCARY so this is a heads up. :P

I hope that doesn't scare you guys from reading it lollll!

Dedication: To my dear** Poison's Ivy! **:) I know you've been waiting for this one and I'm so happy to FINALLY post it! I hope it lives up to your expectations. :)

K, enough of me blabbering. Enjoy! :P I hope.

_**Please read and review! **_

* * *

><p>Moving with breakneck speed, she watched him tear down agent after agent, every single person daring to stand in his way. He moved like a snake, striking and killing before she even got the chance to blink and before she knew it he was right before her, a smirk on his lips, a dark, murderous look in his eyes telling her she would be his next victim if she gave him the chance.<p>

Stepping back she made sure to stay out of his attack range but he kept going without a single care for her pain and fatigue. She should have expected as much from an animal like him. Tim Scam was unnatural. Biting her cheek to keep from hissing in pain when he struck her knee, Sam threw another punch at him while trying to plan a way to trap him. Simple hand-to-hand combat clearly wasn't working.

Falling back on the floor when he kicked her in the stomach Sam moaned in pain while looking to her left and right where Clover and Alex were slumped over, moaning in pain and breathing deeply to try and recover their strength. It had been barely ten minutes since they had joined the W.O.O.H.P guards in trying to capture Scam where they had finally tracked him down to, an old warehouse in the middle of no where. But despite joining the effort they were no more closer to putting Scam back in his jail cell than they had been 10 minutes ago. And Sam knew that despite being the least battered at the moment, as she had arrived last, she could still not take him on alone.

Shaking Clover's shoulder Sam tried to revive her, letting out a breath of relief when she opened her eyes and nodded, letting Sam know she was ready to try and defeat Scam again or die trying. She turned to Alex next, trying to make her wake up while ignoring Tim Scam's eyes that she could feel digging into her skin with dark amusement.

Watching Sam try and straighten out their bent, broken bodies Scam couldn't help but chuckle at her efforts. She was such a hard worker, he always enjoyed that trait of hers. But like always he believed she was wasting her time and energy on the wrong people. Looking at Sam in enjoyment he shook his head. "You know for W.O.O.H.P's best, and in Jerry's opinion..." he smirked teasingly. "_Smartest _spy...you'd think you'd know when it's time to give up," he said, speaking to the redhead who had managed to make her friends stand up despite the painful bruises he had given them.

Giving him a heated glare Sam ignored his words and thought of a fast plan to take him down. She couldn't bear to handle him any more. She was simply sick and tired of seeing his face and hearing his mocking voice. Having gotten an idea Sam glanced to her left at Alex slightly nodding her head and signalling her to attack Scam. Taking Sam's signal Alex took a deep breath before she approached the chuckling man who saw her as no more of a threat than a stuffed animal. Lashing out she aimed a kick at his abdomen, earning a punch in the side from him and a few more until she heard him let out a small growl of pain when Clover's heeled boot dug into his back in a high-kick. Moving at an even pace Clover and Alex made sure to stay around Tim Scam, attacking him from front and back so that he would be too occupied to notice what Sam was doing.

**Setting up the trap.**

Using her jetpack Sam used Scam's distraction to fly above his head so that he would not hear her approaching him. When she was up high enough she pressed the button on of her Expandable Cable Bungee Belt and let it shoot jutting out. Before Scam realized it one end of the belt was tightly wrapping around his left wrist. He glared at the metallic bind, his hand still clenched into a fist now frozen in place just one inch away from the blonde's face where he had been moving to aim a punch.

Growling in anger he struggled to get his arm free only to have the metallic rope wrap around his other hand and soon both his hands were tied tightly together. Staring at his constricted hands he lifted his head up and looked at the girl that was floating above his head, gadget in hand, a look of deep accomplishment on her features. And while her little smirk should have bothered him,( it would have if it was on Clover or Alex's face) he couldn't help but feel proud at her victory. It was obvious she thought catching him was a big deal and he knew she didn't feel this triumphant after catching any other criminal. Only him. That made him special in her eyes. Sam Simpson only got this much joy from stopping him in his tracks, from trapping him, from keeping him under her nose. If only she knew how trapped he really was because of her he was sure she would enjoy it.

Giving her a large smirk he looked at her in amusement. "Well done," he drawled out. "If my hands were free, I'd clap," he said leaving Sam to roll her eyes. Most criminals would be cursing and glaring to get out but not Scam. He was just standing there being the unbearable jerk that he was even though he was moments away from going to jail again. Looking at his eyes, twinkling with pride and happiness Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion and disgust. He had just massacred close to twenty W.O.O.H.P agents and he looked so innocent as if he'd done nothing wrong. But she knew why. The words morality, right and wrong didn't exist for Tim Scam. He was and would always be blind to such things. He would always take what he wanted and act out his twisted desires in whatever cruel and sadistic way he saw fit. Today was just another example of that reality.

Glancing below her, Sam ignored Scam and looked at the dead, innocent guards who had just been doing their jobs. Some of them were interns, so young yet Scam had mercilessly ripped their lives out of them just because they had tried to stop him. All because they hated him for what he was. A criminal, a killer, a man who was not fit to be in society and belonged behind iron bars forever. And she knew that out of all W.O.O.H.P, it was HER that hated him the most.

Repulsed down to her core at his brutality Sam shot him another vicious glare only to have him smirk at her in amusement as if her hatred only fuelled him to act even more inhuman than he already was. Watching the redhead who was glaring at him as if he was Satan himself, here to devour her whole, Scam's smirk hardened tenfold. Cocking his head to the side he looked at her deviously. "You better handcuff me fast and call your little friend Jerry before I snap this rope to bits," he whispered darkly prompting them to do just that, knowing that the rope (anything for that matter) would not stop Tim Scam forever.

Landing on her feet Sam ignored Scam's chuckle as she handcuffed him quickly and kept a strong hold on the rope that was keeping him tied up. When she finished locking him up she turned to Clover and Alex who were sadly staring at all the dead bodies littered all over the dark, warehouse floor. But remembering how over 50 guards had been dispatched to hunt Scam down Sam knew these dead bodies did not account for all of them. Maybe he had missed some and some had escaped alive? Or perhaps they had been trapped somewhere else in this building? She refused to believe that Scam had killed all of them. No human could withstand so much killing and not lose their mind.

"Check for survivors!" Sam called out leaving Clover and Alex to move fast and check behind every crate and door in sight. Keeping his head down Scam slyly looked at the redhead from the corner of his eye enjoying how her eyes were filled with so much hope that some of her W.O.O.H.P buddies were alive. That he had let some of them escape. A cruel smirk touched his lips because he knew she was going to be soon disappointed. "I don't see anyone!" Clover called out before reaching for the last handle and moving to pull it open. Finding it locked she looked at the small door and had little hope there would be 30 agents jammed behind it.

Tempted not to open it she was about to turn around and tell Sam the agents must have fled for their lives she stopped, her nostrils flaring and her heart stopping in her chest as a strong, metallic scent filled her senses. Turning her head back to the door Clover's eyes narrowed. "What the hell?" she whispered slowly approaching the door only to have the smell grown stronger and she didn't like what it made her think of. Gulping and hoping she was wrong she tugged at the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Alex!" she called out and soon the raven-haired girl was rushing to her side, helping her break the door down. After a few hard kicks the door began to shake and then all at once it fell away revealing exactly what was behind it.

Clover let out a shriek, falling back on Alex as a hoard of bodies collapsed out of the open door and landed on her. "AHHHHHHHH!" Clover screamed when she felt herself being coated in the blood of not one, or two but 30 agents.

Standing in her place, tightly clutching Scam's wrists behind his back Sam's jaw fell open as she saw the bodies sprawling fast onto the floor. A tear split from her eye when she saw their condition. The 30 missing agents were dead. Every single one of them. More tears fell from her eyes. Hot, angry, tears as she saw 30 individual heads roll out and fill the floor around her best friends, while severed limbs and a lake of blood came gushing out. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Trying to control her bile at the horrifying sight Sam tried to control her urge to scream but her tears wouldn't stop as she thought about them. All those agents that had been thoughtlessly slaughtered. Their families, their friends, what would they do when they find out just how they had gone down? When they learned they had been murdered single-handedly by psychopathic killer? The same one that was standing there smirking in her grasp.

Looking at him shakily Sam was unable to stop her tears from falling as deep disgust and hatred filled her every single vein. She had been wrong, so wrong to think that any agent would escape his demonic clutches. But she was still right about one thing. No human could withstand so much killing and not lose their mind. Looking at him repulsed Sam knew Scam was no human, no human would do what he had done and he certainly didn't have a mind left that felt anything but the need to destroy anything and everything. And she hated him for it.

Before she could stop herself, with the anger and disgust still rushing through her Sam jerked his hands, drawing his attention before she screamed right in his face. "Why did you do this?" she roared in disbelief. Looking at her with placid eyes Tim Scam shrugged as if she was asking a common-sense question. Rolling back his shoulder he smirked. "It was the easiest and most entertaining way to kill them," he said, looking at her with pride in his arrogant gaze as if her deserved and expected a reward for his brutality.

Her mouth parting at his reply Sam felt herself glaring harder than she ever had. How could he just say something like that? Shaken to her core and still feeling the bile dancing up her throat as she sensed the putrid scent in the air and listened to her friends still screaming in fear and disgust, Sam found herself screaming out just what she was thinking after witnessing what he'd gone and done today. "You're an animal!" she growled. "You're sick!" she spat while shaking him roughly and looking at him with eyes filled with hate. "Who would …" she felt her tears catching up to her again. Brushing them away, Sam shot him another glare. "Who would kill someone like that?" she asked, knowing there was no answer for her question, No one but a dark and vicious beast would tear humans apart like that.

Smirking at her silly question Scam only shrugged as he eyed her darkly. "…I would," he whispered, a smirk breaking out on his face when he saw indescribable disbelief burst on her features at his response. He couldn't help but enjoy her shock. He knew some of it had to be awe. The way she was looking at him...she had to think he was unbelievable. And he knew now more than ever that she saw him like no other man, as he was like none other that she knew. Scam relished in that fact.

Taking advantage of her frozen state he let his eyes roam her face. He especially liked how her eyes were stuck as wide as saucers at his words, how her beautiful pink lips were parted in shock, how her porcelain skin was coated with sweat and goose bumps could practically be seen dancing on her smooth flesh. And he knew that he had surprised her again today. Scam smirked harder knowing that if she was this surprised by just this little show...she had a lot more coming. He was after all...just FULL of surprises.

Finally getting a hold on her shock, her anger unfreezing her from her fear Sam directed another glare at Scam remembering what she had said earlier and cursing herself for her stupidity. Scam was not an animal, even animals showed more mercy. "You're worse than an animal," she hissed wanting to let him know just how disturbed he was. How messed up he was inside even if she would never find the words to express that properly. Looking at him pointedly she shook her head in disappointment. "At least animals hunt for a reason...but you?" she said bitterly. "You just kill. That's all you know how to do!"

Listening to all the accusation in her voice Scam only smirked. It was truly nice that Sam saw his talent in its full potential and was affected so passionately by it. Looking at her with an innocent face he whispered, "I'm not like other men...Am I?" he said, adding a playful chuckle after his question as if he had cracked the biggest joke of all. But Sam didn't find him funny. She didn't find him funny at all and she was sure any sane person would think he was insane. Laughing after murdering so many people. He was absolutely crazy and severely flawed in the soul. And she wanted him to know that in her eyes, he was not anything to be proud of. She knew he wouldn't care but she had to let it out before it ate her alive. She had to let him know just how much she detested him for what and who he was. Especially when he put himself on some pedestal expecting to be worshipped like a god. He was no god. Not even the god of Death, as even that god would show more humanity than Scam ever did.

Looking at him hatefully Sam let her face twist in disgust and rage. "Man?" she said the word oddly leaving him to cast her a curious look. When she had his attention Sam shook her head in repulsion. "You call YOURSELF a MAN?" She spat making Scam blink as he remained confused. And she knew that he didn't get it. He didn't see that he had fallen so low, too low to ever be considered a man, a human, anything with a heart that felt any emotion whatsoever. Well she would be the one to remind him of his place, of who and what he truly was.

Before she could control the rage that was surrounding her Sam screamed out the words she had been wanting to say for a long time now. "You're not a man!" she hissed, earning more confusion on his features. And when she saw him open his mouth a moment later, a smirk on his lips and no doubt a smartass response on his mind just ready to come out Sam knew she don't want to hear it. And she screamed before she could stop herself. "You're a goddamn monster Scam!" she spat, cutting him off with that angry statement.

Scam's body went slack on the spot. Hearing the words that had left her mouth, those same words that were now echoing off the walls that surrounded him, over and over again. And standing there under Sam's angry gaze he felt as if he had received a revelation from some kind of goddess. Taking a deep breath as the hateful words settled in his mind Scam found himself slightly shaking as he realized exactly what Sam Simpson had said. She had called him...she had labelled him a...

_"Monster,"_ Scam thought, his face hardening at the word as images open images of creatures, large, ugly and frightening filled his mind, and the definition of the word haunted him. She had called him a monster. The lowest title to give any thing and Sam had bestowed that title onto HIM. His fists curling in their binds Scam felt deep rage coursing through him as he looked at the redhead still standing their looking at him self-righteously like some kind of high priestess that was all good and tolerated no evil. That hated monsters. That hated...HIM.

Snapping out of his trance when he felt a guard jerk his arm Scam realized that W.O.O.H.P back-up was here to take him away. But even while he was being pushed away, even while he was being forced to leave the room and enter the W.O.O.H.P chopper waiting to take him to his usual isolation cell, he still could not tear his gaze away from Sam Simpson as her words still echoed in his head. _"You're a monster!" _he heard all over again and his jaw tensed, his teeth clenching as the muscles in his neck turned to cords just at the thought of HER saying that. How could SHE say that? How could she dare to say something like that to HIM?

Turning his head when he was at the doorway Scam glanced back at the spies for a quick moment. Watching them smiling at a job well done he let his eyes hit Sam head on as he looked at her more hatefully than the rest. Before he left the room he shot her one last look of raw anger, his eyes dark and his mouth in a deep frown when she looked up having felt his fixed gaze. And soon he had left her with his haunting stare before he finally left, disappearing from her line of sight.

Watching Scam leave Sam couldn't help but gulp dryly. Why had he looked at her like that? Glancing around at her friends who were already thinking of watching a movie and smiling she knew they hadn't even seen Scam's glare. If they had maybe they would feel like she was feeling right now.

Biting her lip, for some reason Sam could feel her heart beating harder in her chest as she remembered the icy, almost warning stare he had given her before leaving. As if something was going to happen. As if she was in trouble. And as she stood there recalling all the venom in his stormy eyes, she couldn't help but be a little afraid.

* * *

><p>Slamming open the door to his home Scam quickly entered the dark room and kicked the door shut behind him hard enough to rattle its hinges. Pressing his back against the wooden frame he ran a hand through his hair as he took deep breaths to try and calm down his adrenaline level. He had escaped W.O.O.H.P's pathetic maximum security cell close to one hour ago, having left behind a hologram that he had prepared in advance as a decoy to let everyone believe he was still behind bars. The whole plan had taken him less than an hour to execute, faster than his normal escapes but he knew his brain always worked like an unstoppable machine when he was angry.<p>

**And he was beyond angry tonight. **

Narrowing his eyes in the darkness her words came back to bother him again and he found himself frowning in deep disdain. The pain from her thoughtless outburst had not left him as yet as her voice was still dancing in his memory over and over again, letting him know just how highly Sam Simpson thought of him. How **lowly **she saw him.** Her, **the woman he was in _love_ with.

Growling at that thought Scam clenched his fist at his side and tried not to think about it but it was no use. He couldn't forget how he felt about her, never had been able to all these years and tonight was no different. In fact tonight was a cruel reminder of just how much he loved that redhead. Still stuck in his mind, her words today had cut through him like a dagger. When she had called him that name he had felt every pore in his skin burn with rage and anger. How could it not? She had called him a monster.

Slamming his fist into the wood behind him Scam inhaled deeply as he thought about the term. A monster was a being that showed no mercy, that charged ahead and took what it wanted. And as much as he had wanted to be such a being he was not one. Especially not when it came to HER. He knew that he had never hurt Sam as severely as he could have. What was she after all? She was a woman, a female, a little girl of 18 years. An assortment of bones on a delicate skeleton, made of flesh and blood and little else. If he had wanted to he could have broken her in seconds. He could have torn her limb from limb. He could have cut up every part of her until there was nothing left. Scam took a deep, shaky breath. But he hadn't done any of that. No he had kept a lid on his anger and his desires just because he loved her.

It had been his love that had kept him from burning her with the quick flick of a match, strangling her during a fight, and grinding her into dust. It had been his LOVE for that girl that had kept him semi-conscious and prevented him from going right ahead and raping her, and satisfying his needs when he more than could have. It was his feelings that reminded him that she didn't like him and touching her while knowing that would be wrong. He let out a bitter chuckle. Yes when it came to her he DID have some sense of right and wrong. Just because he loved her.

And she didn't see it. No all she him as was a...

"Monster," Scam whispered, his lonely voice echoing in his eardrums filling him with renewed rage. And he knew that it was his love for her that made that word hurt him so badly. She was his enemy as he was hers but he had never seen her as such a repulsive thing. Then how could she see him that way? Despite everything he had done? Despite how much he held himself back? How could she see HIM that way?

Clenching his teeth in pent up frustration, Scam remembered how he had always thought hat maybe one day she would see him as a role model, a guide to follow. That maybe one day she would come on his side and join him willingly. He had longed and longed for that day and secretly prayed (something he never did) for it to happen. And she? Today, she had laughed in his face for it.

A growl erupting from his throat Scam pictured her in his mind and grew livid as he remembered her face, pinched in disgust as she had decreed him a hell being, a creature, a non-human. The hurt that ran through his mind was bad enough to almost be physical. Today he had been given a rude wake up call that she would never join him or become his willingly. In fact that very thought that he had always had that maybe one day it would happen had dissolved the moment that word had left her mouth. He knew that now what he had wished for would never happen. How could it? How could it ever happen when she didn't even think he was a human? When she thought he was lower than her kind?

Eyes growing dark at that thought he remembered all the fury in her gaze when she had called him a monster. It had been as if she had been some angel appearing before him and telling him that he was nothing like her. That he was a demon and she was a goddess and he could never have her. That she was and always would be unattainable to him.

Letting out an angry roar he shook his head. "No..." he breathed out heavily while his fists turned white from the force of his grip. "She's not unattainable. She's not out of my reach. And I will have her one way or another," he spat, making himself that vow before his need for revenge wrapped around his mind, blocking out anything else he felt but the need to make her pay. He knew what he wanted desperately. He wanted to tear her apart. He just wanted to rip her limb from limb.

Pacing around like a wild animal that had just gotten lose Scam went into his bathroom and washed his face, splashing cold water on his skin to try and cool down the venom that he could feel only rising more and more in his blood. He needed some kind of release. Looking up at the mirror, he noted how disturbed he looked. How angry his face was and he knew he had never seem himself look angrier than this. And it was all her fault.

Thinking of her again, he soon imagined her face flickering in the mirror, angry and hateful and he heard her words again. _"You're __nothing but a monster. NOTHING but a monster!"_ Raising his fist he smashed the mirror in one blow, allowing the shards to land everywhere, some of them poking into his flesh but he didn't feel any pain. Throughout the years he had made himself such that no physical blow could penetrate his skin and reach his senses but his mind was still vulnerable. He still felt anger and pain mentally and she had managed to hit him harder than anyone ever had solely with one, single word.

"She'll pay for this," he growled darkly while running his bloody hand under the tap's cool water and watching his blood fade away as it disappeared down the sink's drain. He would make her pay. He would KILL her. He would murder that bitch for saying that to him. He was no damn monster. He was just the darkest side of human will, the man with no conscience and morality to hold him back, the perfect killing machine. But still...he was NO monster.

Looking at his bleeding hand Scam glared harder. Just like every other human, he was born of flesh and bones. He had the same features, a nose, a set of eyes, a mouth. He had the same blood in his veins as others did, as SHE did. The same dark, thick, red blood. And currently it was boiling because she thought he was different, that he was LOWER than he kind.

**When he was far more superior.**

Scam clenched his teeth and took deep, rough, angry breath. He would make her pay. He would cut her open and show her the same blood pouring out of her veins that came out of him when he bled. Scam glared stormily. He'd make her bleed. He would make her suffer in any way that he could think of. After what she said to him he would make sure she got the reward she deserved. She would bleed to death if he got his way. He no longer loved her. Not in the same, wishful, patient way. He was done with that nonsense and never again would he go there. No, instead he would teach her good. Yes, he would make her cry, and cry tears of blood. He would-

Scam stopped suddenly, pausing in his dark, vengeful thoughts as an idea came to him. The perfect idea of how to make her suffer. He was a monster after all, was he not? Then why should he hold his desires, his rage back when it was just itching to be released? No he wouldn't hold himself back any longer. There was no reason to. Monsters didn't control themselves. They caused chaos, and destruction and he was going to do the same, even to the one girl who had always escaped because of the shield of his feelings. But it was broken now. She had broken it and now she was vulnerable. Now she was weak. Now she was ripe for the taking and he would take her. Pressing his lips into a thin line Scam imagined her screams, her tears, her cries for him to stop. But he never would. She had provoked him and now even God could not protect her from his savage intent.

A cruel look feeling up his stormy gaze Scam began whispering to himself. "So you think I'm a monster, hmm Samantha?" he asked, speaking to her in his thoughts and feeling bitter at how wrong she had been to call him that. He hadn't done what he was going to do now before and that proved he was no monster.

**Until now.**

Now he was a monster. The moment that word had left her lips he had converted into one and now there would be nothing on earth that would save her from his clutches. He had been human just a few hours ago, but she hadn't seen it. She had labelled him as a monster. He growled at the pit of his throat as his eyes flickered darkly. And just because she had chosen to call him a monster...

"I might as well SHOW her one." Soon a dark, sinful smirk was donning his face, drowning out all the anger and hurt that had previously been there. Scam had made up his mind on what he was going to do to her. He wouldn't kill her, no he'd just make her hate her life, her every breath, herself. Her words had been like venom, burning in his mind so he was going to pay her back by filling her with his own poison. She'd hate herself because he was going to rip her purity from her, bit by bit, along with her sanity. His smirk grew darker. And in the end there would be nothing left but a shell, a broken shell so brittle that she'd never look at him, at herself, at anyone without shame.

"I'll make you hate yourself just like you hate me Sam.," he hissed, picturing her in his mind and clenching his fist. "You'll live to see the monster in me…" he spat venomously wanting to devour her whole. A low chuckle left him. "And then you yourself…will wish to die."

* * *

><p>Climbing in through her bedroom window, he smirked not bothering to close the pane as he stepped onto the brown carpet. His eyes scanned the room, left and right before settling on the figure laying comfortably on the bed. Samantha Simpson had never looked more vulnerable.<p>

Smirking maliciously, he paced towards her slowly while studying her in the moonlight. Her body was just laying there, her head pressed into her pillow, her hands curled around the edge of her blanket where it was rolled down to her waist, one of her legs slightly sticking out from the end revealing smooth, white skin, her eyes closed in relaxation and a small, cute smile on her lips letting him know she was having a pleasant dream. Glaring at that thought Scam wordlessly came and stood over her. His hand reached out, pulling up her blanket and bringing it up to her chin, tucking her in before his eyes flew to that smile of hers, in in the next second he was smirking viciously.

"Comfortable, are you Sam?" he whispered lowly, knowing she couldn't hear him in her deep slumber. He threw her a vicious glare. "It's nice to see how well you can sleep after giving me a sleepless night," he spat before sitting next to her on the bed. Leaning over he pressed one of his elbows into the side of her pillow and kept his gaze on her face as she took calm, relaxed breaths. And then he just sat there.

**For a minute.**

**2 minutes.**

**5 minutes.**

Until he reached 10 minutes of doing nothing but staring at her sleeping face. No he hadn't been wasting his time, nor hesitating to do what he was here for. He had just taken this time to memorize it. Her calm. sleeping face because he knew that after tonight that would be a thing of the past. Sam would cry and beg and scream for a peaceful night's sleep, to see nothing when she closed her eyes so she could rest but it would never happen. For after tonight she would be haunted. In her sleep, in her waking state. Sam Simpson would be haunted and living a nightmare over and over again. A nightmare that would never, ever end.

Scam smirked as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, studying the colour and smirking harder. Red, pure red, just like the blood she would soon be shedding. Enjoying that thought Scam slouched down in the bed and lay next to her. His hands reached out and slightly, carefully, pulled her closer, not wanting to wake her. When her body was right up against his, his hands began to touch her. He took his time roughly exploring every inch of her body from over her clothes before his hands lightly gripped her face. "So...you think I'm a monster Samantha?" he whispered before leaning down and kissing her forehead then speaking against it. "What makes you think I'm a monster, hmm? Is it my face? My voice? Everything about me?"

Taking her silence for a yes, not caring that she was asleep Scam glared venomously. "So I'm a monster and you don't like me, right?" he hissed while trailing a finger across her face and tracing her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and then finally her lips. "What do you know about monsters Sam? Tell me?" he breathed out while tracing the crevices of her smooth, pink, lips. Not bothering to resist he kissed her softly, gently enough so that she really wouldn't feel it before he pulled back and smirked. He could almost see it, the invisible mark left from his mouth on hers. The blemish on her purity.

**He enjoyed it.**

Tracing her collarbone and slightly pushing apart the collar of her night suit he went back to his earlier question. "What do you know about monsters?" he said again while drawing upon her soft skin, liking the softness that told him just how delicate she was. So easy to annihilate. Moving his hand to her chest he slowly wrote his name across her heart before drawing an "X" over it.

"Do you think monsters live in caves? Hide from sunlight? Don't come out because they're scared of people seeing them?" he whispered before pressing into her body. Hearing her let out a small, unconscious moan and flutter her eyelids he placed his hand over her eyelids to calm her and soon she was calm again. He smirked deeply. "Do you think they have talons and fangs? Claws that jut out and grab their victims? Teeth that rip through human flesh effortlessly?' he said while eyeing her soft skin and how close it was to his nails. So ready to be torn into. He smirked even harder. "Do you think they look like animals or humans?' he asked before suddenly letting out a small laugh.

His chuckle bounced off the room's windows but he still didn't wake the sleeping girl. Getting a hold on his outburst of laughter Scam shook his head. "Heh, what a stupid question. You've already answered that one," he drawled. "They look like neither," he said while stroking her hair. "Monsters look like ME and I'm no human or animal right? I mean like you said... humans have limits to their sensory capabilities and animals kill for a reason." Scam shrugged calmly. "Me though? I just kill. I kill because I kill, and that's my reason, and THAT makes me demonic? Right? It makes me repulsive? Worthy of hatred?" he smiled. "Just like some monster."

Leaning closer into her face he began speaking against her cheek, his lips brushing her skin softly. "You know...I should hide myself away. Shouldn't I?" he asked knowing now that, that was always why Sam liked to throw him in jail. It was so that he stayed out of sight and was forgotten. His eyes slightly grew darker at that before he spoke again. "I should disappear from this world so that no one has to see me, the repulsive being that I am. So that no one has to suffer at my hands," he whispered, his eyes glazing over slightly. "I should just go away forever." His eyes flickered down Sam's sleeping face. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

When he thought he saw her lips slightly quirk up into a smile he let out a growl of rage, his body going tense on the spot and his face hardening like a stone gargoyle. And he found himself gripping her body aggressively right after that. Glaring down at her sleeping face he came closer to her, until his face was buried against her neck, into her hair where it was fanned around her. "But guess what Samantha?" he growled huskily, slightly licking the crook of her neck. "Not all monsters like to hide in the closet, and this one..." he said, now speaking about himself. 'Likes to attack."

Scam smirked into her skin, taking a moment to just inhale her feminine scent before he started speaking again. "You hate me because my hands are coated with blood right? You hate blood..." he mused before leaning back and staring at her face hungrily. "But soon Sam, you will be drowning in blood," he hissed when he thought about what was soon to happen to her pretty, little, untouched figure. "Your blood," He said , being even more specific and a lot more frightening. "Let's see if you hate yourself as much as you hate me," he spat darkly. His eyes narrowed into slits of rage. Into slits of anger and revenge. She would be sorry for what she had said.

"You hate me because I'm antisocial, don't you?" he hissed. "Well very soon you won't be leaving your home out of shame..." he uttered lowly. "Will you hate yourself for that?" he asked even though he knew it was no question at all. "You will hate yourself Sam," he growled at the pit of his throat while eying her smaller, much more lithe form. She was so vulnerable. So damn vulnerable but not yet. Not just yet, he told himself. He had to damage her inside out. He had to wait to start the psychotic torture he had planned but the wait would be well worth the prize.

'You will hate yourself Sam," he whispered decisively while sitting up and bringing his hand inside a pocket, pulling out an object and smirking at it in the moonlit darkness. Glancing back at her peaceful face he brought the object towards her body, closer and closer until it was piercing her skin. It satisfied him when she let out a little moan of pain and discomfort before falling still again. Drawing the object back he stuffed it in his pocket before leaning into her again and watching her sleep now more peaceful than ever. It would only last for a few more moments now.

Stroking her forehead lightly he moved closer and placed a small, gentle kiss against her skin which was starting to coat just slightly with sweat. Pulling back he eyed her features slowly starting to look uncomfortable. But this was just the beginning. Letting out a chuckle, soon a smirk tugged at the corner of his lip as he stood up to leave from the same window he had entered from.

Stepping halfway through it, he had almost climbed out when he paused and turned his head over his shoulder looking at the girl who was starting to twist in her blankets. His smirk grew wider at her small moan of confusion. "Sweet dreams, Sam," he whispered darkly before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Sitting up with a yawn Sam rubbed her eyes before turning off the alarm clock. Time to start another day. Smiling she stretched in her bed, straightening out her shoulders before she threw the blankets off her body and stood up, stretching again as she put on her slippers. Today she had her Biology report due and a Chemistry test in 1st period, she might as well get to school early so she could study at the library. She smiled softly remembering Clover's panic over the Calculus test she had 1st period and she knew the blond still needed help with many of the concepts, meaning her time at the library would have to be divided amongst studying and teaching. Keeping that in mind Sam hurried to brush her teeth and take her morning shower.<p>

She emerged from the bathroom a half hour later quickly dressing in one of her favourite outfits that she had picked out the night before. A blue, off the shoulder, jersey top with kimono draped sleeves along with white jeans. Pulling her hair into a low ponytail to keep it away from her face Sam threw herself a quick look in the mirror, smiling before picking up her backpack and heading downstairs to eat her breakfast, grab her car keys and leave.

A half hour later she was at her school walking through the hallways and making her way to the library where she knew Clover would be waiting. Spotting the blonde-haired girl Sam smiled before making her way over to her. She had to work hard not to giggle when she saw Clover's condition. She was sitting there with her hands fisting her hair and a look of sheer exasperation on her features as she stared down at her Calculus textbook, pale as if looking at a ghost that wanted to possess her. Clearing her throat Sam smiled coyly. "So...how goes studying?" she asked teasingly leaving Clover to look up and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank God you're here Sammie!" she squealed ignoring the librarian who shot her an annoyed look because she was making too much noise.

Pulling out a chair for the redhead she grinned. "You'll help me with this icky Trigonometry, right?" she asked desperately making Sam laugh. "Of course I will, that's why I'm here," she said and soon Clover was relaxed. "Thanks Sam, you're a god-sent. After I take this test I'm going shopping to distress, you're coming with me right?" Sam nodded knowing Clover wanted to teat her for her help. "Yes, I'm coming but right now..." she turned the textbook that she had shoved towards her back to the blonde. "You need to focus." Clover cringed before nodding slowly and soon Sam was busy giving her a crash course on Trigonometry.

An hour later Sam left the library with her head nearly bursting with the information she had re-memorized in an effort to get 100% on this test. _"Well, it'll be worth it," she _told herself, putting on a confident smile before hurrying to her Chemistry class, she didn't want to be late for her test, especially since Mr. Wilson started his tests right at 9:00 am sharp. Reaching the classroom marked Chemistry Grade 12, Sam turned the doorknob before quickly stepping in, relaxing when she saw that the test had not begun yet as the papers were stacked on the front desk still waiting to be handed out. Letting out a breath of relief she moved to sit in her normal seat in the centre of the room when she paused having noticed something strange. It was 9:00 am, where was everyone? Biting her lip in confusion Sam looked at the rows upon rows of empty chairs easily noticing the lack of 30 classmates as she stood there being the only one who had come today.

_"This doesn't make any sense," _she thought knowing it was May 26th, the day of the big Calculus test and it had not been cancelled so then why wasn't anyone here_. "They can't all be late..."_ she reasoned, lost before the sound of the door opening and closing made her jump. She let out a relaxed breath when she saw a man now writing on the chalk board and she was relieved that at least Mr. Wilson was here. Maybe he could explain where all her classmates had gone to, she thought before freezing as she noticed another strange thing. Was it just her or was Mr. Wilson not really looking like Mr. Wilson. From where she stood all she could see was his back but this man didn't have her teacher's familiar thin, short, boney build. No, whoever this man was he was strong with muscular arms that were visible through the navy polo short he wore, and tall enough to be well over 6 ft as he towered over the blackboard.

Blinking in confusion because for some reason she had a sinking feeling squirming in her gut, Sam brushed it off with a smile a moment later. A supply teacher. Of course. Who else could this be? Her teacher obviously couldn't make it today and this teacher had been called in to supervise the test that had to be written. Knowing that made sense she sat down at her desk before speaking to the supply teacher who for some reason, was still not facing her. "It's strange that no one's here yet..." she started slowly, smiling while setting out a mechanical pencil, eraser, and regular pencil on the desktop, preparing to write the test. "I guess everyone's scared they're going to fail," she said with a small giggle remembering Mr. Wilson's tests were renowned to be very difficult. Hearing the supply let out a chuckle at her words Sam found herself stiffening slightly at the soft, melodious sound. For some reason it sounded just the slightest bit-

"No one's coming today, Samantha," he said suddenly causing her to freeze even more. _"What the heck?"_ Sam thought because his voice was oddly familiar, too familiar in a almost an eerie way. Her eyes widened when she realized something more. How did the supply teacher..._"How does he know my...name?"_ she wondered knowing that didn't make sense. The attendance sheet was still sitting in it's brown folder, untouched and even if he had glanced at it he wouldn't be able to guess who she was solely by it. There were 30 students in her class out of which 17 were girls. How did he know SHE was Samantha? Unless he was psychic this made no sense. Biting her lip out of confusion and nervousness Sam slowly studied his frame which also began to look familiar just as his voice had. Who was this man?

Remembering the odd statement he had spoken Sam gulped down a dry throat before deciding to ask him what he meant by that vague phrase. "Ex-excuse me?" she said letting him know just how lost she was only to hear him let out a dark chuckle that lasted a moment before he spoke again in a low, husky voice that sent shivers up and down her spine and made her heart hammer in the confines of her chest,. "No one will save you today...you're all on your own."

Her eyes narrowing in even more confusion Sam slowly stood up and took a step back not knowing why she was feeling so afraid but whoever he was this supply teacher was a freak. Who even said something like that? "This..." she took a deep breath before crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "This isn't funny!" she screamed now downright annoyed with his words and all that was going on. Where were her classmates? Where was Mr. Wilson? Why was she all alone? And who was this creep?

Hearing him let out another raspy chuckle Sam bit her lip hard again feeling like she knew that laugh.

**And it scared her.**

For some reason that laugh made her feel like she was the biggest joke of all and he was laughing at her, but...why? Watching him tensely she saw him straighten his back before he turned his head over his shoulder, looking at her with darkened eyed dripping with amusement. "Isn't it?" he said smirking and leaving her jaw to drop as confusion pounded away at every corner of her mind. "YOU?" she screamed in disbelief, easily recognizing the dark brown hair, that smirk and his trademark sea-foam eyes that for some reason were hazy as they remained glued to her. What the hell was TIM SCAM doing in her classroom?

Watching her with amused eyes Scam let out another chuckle as he turned fully around, his eyes never leaving her as he shrugged in a relaxed way. "Who else were you expecting?" he said, responding to her question and making her roll her eyes. Honestly this man was beyond unbearable. Letting out a huff, no longer afraid because she had faced Scam 100 times Sam gave him a glare. "Oh I dunno," she said sarcastically. "Let's see...hmmm, Mr. Wilson!" she screamed making him smirk harder. Sam only glared deeper as she took a step closer to him, ready to fight him to get her answers. Knowing Scam she was sure he had done something horrible and downright evil to her poor, old, teacher.

"What have you done to him?" she growled out but Scam said nothing only smiling at her as he leaned against her teacher's desk and posed elegantly. Feeling her nostrils flaring at his lack of response Sam bunched her fists at her sides and took another step towards him now ready to rip out his hair. "What did you do?" she screamed. "What have you done to Mr. Wilson?" she asked again. "My classmates?" she shouted. "Where are they?" Scam only gave her a cool smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and whispered slowly. "They're not the ones you sound be worried about right now," he said making her narrow her eyes at his ridiculous response to her angry questions. 'Why?" she roared. "It's my job to protect everyone, now tell me where they are!" she demanded angrily while shifting into fighting stance when she saw him walking towards her suddenly.

Her eyes narrowed when he only smirked while looking her up and down as if studying her before he licked his lips and uttered in a rough voice. "I didn't think you'd want an audience Sam," he breathed out leaving her to blink in confusion. "An audience for what?" she asked in confusion. Scam stopped walking when he was two feet away from her and looked at her teasingly. "You don't know?" he asked. Sam blinked a few more times because nothing Scam was saying or doing as making any sense to her at all. "No I don't know!" she hissed angrily. Scam nodded his head slowly as he took another step closer to her, his eyes becoming almost midnight dark. "That's okay Samantha, because..." He smirked. "You're about to find out."

With that Scam reached out and grabbed her arm leaving her to gasp at his aggressive hold. Sam looked at him shakily when she felt his nails digging into the flesh of her upper arm while he gave her a challenging smirk as if daring her to free herself from his death grip. Giving him an acidic glare Sam raised her leg and kicked him in the side, freeing herself and taking a step back to get out of his attack range but he wouldn't let her as he took another step closer and launched a punch towards her chest. Blocking it at the last moment Sam moved fast aiming punches and kicks at him as fast as she could to take him down. She gulped dryly when he blocked all her attempts using his hands to stop his fists and feet from reaching him, even for a brief moment.

Arms and legs growing tired, Sam struggled to keep up her effort even thought she was fast running out of breath and straining to breathe. Looking up at his face, she regretted it instantly when she saw a darkness in his eyes that she had never seen before. Scam's mouth was pressed into a thin line while his eyes were glazed over and he dodged her blows almost robotically, as if he could see all her moves coming. And for some reason his expression scared her. A gasp left her when he suddenly punched her in her stomach leaving her to stumble back onto a desktop. Moaning in pain Sam forced herself to stand up and reassume her fighting stance while she took deep breaths and looked at him in shock. That punch has really hurt and even while she knew Scam was an aggressive man he had never hurt her like this before. And she wasn't sure why he doing this now.

Returning her shocked gaze with a cruel smirk Scam came closer to her and spoke in a low growl. "Tired Sam?" he spat before reaching out and aiming another punch at her, this time towards her stomach. Sam dodged it, then another and another but he kept coming, swinging at her viciously as if he wouldn't stop until he had beaten her black and blue. Moving back she desperately tried to get away from him so she could launch her own attack but she never got the chance and soon her back was stuck against a wall and she had no where to go. Seeing Scam charging towards her, his fist ready to strike, Sam went limp on the spot as her mind prepared to deal with the pain she knew she would be feeling from his hit. Seeing his punch coming right towards her face Sam let out a gasp before closing her eyes, not wanting to see his fist smash her nose knowing that was exactly where it was headed.

Sewing her eyes tightly she waited for the blow to smash her face but a moment later she realized that for some reason he had stopped, Shakily opening her eyes, Sam found his fist still there hovering right in front of her face but he wasn't bringing it any closer. Scam was just standing there with his hand as still as stone as if he was frozen while his eyes were peering into hers with an unreadable expression, a stormy gaze and slowly his mouth was curling into a smirk. Before she knew what hit her Scam had brought his hand down and used it to grip the front of her shirt. A gasp left Sam as she wondered what on earth he was doing but in the next moment her body had been lifted off the floor, a moment after that she had crashed onto the floor, landing right behind Scam where he had thrown her.

Moaning in pain Sam twisted and writhed on the floor trying to catch her breath. She could feel the pain running down her back and stomach in waves and she had never felt this broken in all her life. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take.

"Get up!" Scam roared making her raise her head off the classroom floor and look at him. And when she did she found herself shrinking back in fear. Scam was coming towards her, taking heavy steps, his boots clacking on the polished floor and before she could even think to move her head he grabbed her by her hair. Her tie snapped open, her crimson strands falling lose as soon as he raised her off the floor and slammed her face first into the blackboard. Hissing in pain Sam could feel her head pounding thunderously. Pulling herself out of the shattered blackboard Sam raised her hand and held her head, her eyes widening when her hand felt wetness and bringing her palm in front of her face she was shocked to find blood on it. She blinked in shock not believing this fight had gotten so far. Looking at Scam shakily who was just coming towards her to attack again Sam's eyes widened even more at his predatorial expression. Was he trying to kill her?

Knowing she needed to defend herself Sam tried a different approach waiting till he was close enough to almost grab her before she raised her hand to punch him. A second later she gasped when he caught it instantly and gave her a twisted smirk before using her hand to spin her around. Listening to her hiss in pain Scam smirked harder while twisting her arm around her back harder and harder enjoying her moans of pain as he brought his lips to her ear. "So you like to play rough, huh?" he hissed, his mouth dangerously close to her earlobe and Sam flinched when she thought she felt his teeth grazing it. 'I'll give you rough," he spat before spinning her away from his body and soon Sam had crashed back onto a chair.

Struggling to stand before he hit her again Sam was left gasping when he lunged at her, grabbing her shoulder and shoving her back in the seat. Twisting her body in the chair Sam tried to push him back but that didn't bother him as he leaned down and soon her hands were trapped against his chest pushing and shoving but he wouldn't budge. "Scam stop it!" Sam screamed struggling to break away only to no avail.

And a moment later her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she felt his hands, one of them busied with battling her flailing arms while another gripped her knee before it slowly began to trace up. A sharp gasp left her when Scam's hand crawled in between her legs and gripped her inner thigh aggressively enough for her to feel his nails through the material of her jeans. Feeling her body began to shake out of fear and confusion Sam struggled to push his hand off her thigh, a place where it should never be only to take a sharp intake of breath when he suddenly grabbed her shirt again. And soon he was pulling at the silk material roughly as if trying to take it off but this only lasted a short while as he quickly started tearing off her shirt leaving her to gasp louder than ever.

Ignoring her gasps of outrage, in a quick tug of his nails, Scam simply ripped the blue fabric off her shoulders before throwing it behind him. Seeing her once shirt hit the floor from the corner of her eye and feeling his hot, fast breaths hit her now nearly half-naked form Sam looked at him in horror, her eyes wide and a combination of sweat and good bumps pouring down her spine. "What-what are you doing?" she screamed out, her voice panicked as terror flipped around inside her stomach like a revolving door. And while she waited for his reply his face only scared her, looking demonic and cruel as he pressed closer to her trapped, helpless body.

"What's it look like Sam?" he said suddenly his voice husky and a smirk on his lips leaving her eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets as she went deathly pale, as if a ghost had passed through her skin. Suddenly she knew exactly what he was doing. There was no need to guess anymore and when that realization of what she was in for hit her Sam went limp on the spot out of terror not knowing what to do to escape him even though she knew she should be fighting. Even though she knew she should be struggling for her dear life to get away from him before he went through with it, the monstrous act he had in mind.

**But she couldn't move.**

**She couldn't move.**

_Oh God..._

**She could not...**

**MOVE.**

A loud scream left her, echoing off the walls of the empty classroom when he picked her off the chair and threw her to the floor roughly. Her body colliding into the cold ground Sam just lay there too shocked to move until he started pinning her down. And then the realization that she was going to be brutally raped in her school, in the confines of her own classroom by the enemy hit her head on and she found herself struggling like crazy. "No! Let me go!" Sam screamed while flinging her arms at him and trying to scratch his advancing hands. Even when she broke the skin at his forearms he didn't care only pressing back with more force and soon he had her arms pinned on either side of her head, the blood from his broken skin dripping onto her snow, white skin.

Whimpering in fear Sam looked up at his face ,coated with anger and hunger as he stared back at her savagely. "You little bitch," Scam spat. "You'll pay for that," he growled before shifting and gripping her arms with only one hand, pinning both down above her head while his free hand grabbed at her bra and soon he had torn that open leaving her breasts to fall open. Panting in fear as sweat ran down her skin Sam took deep breaths as she looked at him in horror not believing he was actually doing this. But any doubts she had had vanished instantly when he brought his head down suddenly and took her breast in his mouth, biting there and leaving her body to curl up in terror. A strangled whimper left her while her eyes remained wide as her throat went completely dry, as dry as desert sand and she couldn't even produce enough saliva to bring herself to scream. Even though she wanted to.

**God, how she wanted to.**

Separating his mouth from her breast now decorated with a red mark from his teeth Scam looked her in her frightened eyes, his own dark with lust as he began speaking to her. "Speechless?" he taunted before shoving his face into the crook of her neck and biting down the side, making sure to bite hard enough to leave marks that would bleed. Sam only shuddered unable to find her voice as all the strength had seemed to have evaporated from her out of shock and horror.

Enjoying her silence Scam trailed a hand down her front, groping her breasts roughly before dripping a finger down her flat stomach tracing across her waistline and tickling her bellybutton before he inserted his thumb into the edge of her jeans. Hooking the digit there his fingers crawled closer and closer to the zipper that held her pants on her body. And when he suddenly grabbed the small metal closure Sam let out a scream of terror, screaming through a dry throat even though it hurt like hell. And soon there were tears running down her cheeks.

**Why wasn't anyone hearing her?**

**Why wasn't anyone coming to help her?**

The walls of this classroom were not sound proof. Where were the teachers? The hall monitors? The students? Where were they?

_"I'm all alone..." _Sam thought, fear choking her._ "No one is coming to save me,"_ she told herself as she lay there screaming, too scared and weak to do anything more than just scream. Even if she was a super spy, even if she was trained to fight she was still a girl. Just a girl. She screamed louder when she saw him taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor before he pressed his hard, muscular, bare chest into hers crushing her smaller body under his strength and she felt suffocated.

Her head spinning as she stared up at the ceiling of the classroom, Sam felt her skin burn as her body shook with terror and she couldn't stop shaking as he kept biting her and kissing her all over. A muffled cry left her when he slammed his lips against hers, kissing her aggressively as he devoured her lips with his own and Sam felt her tears still falling now even more and more as she grew weaker and weaker, the oxygen nearly gone from her lungs from his kisses and her never-ending screams of horror.

**When was it going to end?**

**She just wanted it to end.**

Finally feeling his fingers back on her zipper Sam felt him pull it down before he began to pull at her jeans aggressively, trying to yank them off her body. Opening her mouth again as tears burst from her eyes Sam screamed her lungs out as hard as she could in a last, dying effort that someone would hear her, that someone would break the door down and come rescue her that maybe the man laying above her would feel mercy and stop even if Scam would never take mercy on his enemy, some part of her wanted to believe he would no matter how hopeless that was. Some part of her wanted to believe he wasn't this evil even if he was about two seconds away from brutally ripping her virginity from her.

Hearing her screaming in terror, loud enough for them to rip through his eardrums Scam only raised his hand, the one that had just shoved off her jeans and had crawled all over her squirming legs, up and down her sweaty skin, all between her legs and muffled her mouth roughly before he spoke in a hard, cold, merciless tone. "I see you enjoy screaming Samantha..." he said, smirking at the girl who was twisting her body on the cold floor in an effort to free herself from his clutches while her tears of failure never ceased to fall.

Feeling no pity for her whatsoever Scam leaned down against her, flattening her body out under his as he pressed into her harder and harder until she went still. Bringing his mouth to the side of her cheek, he flicked his tongue out and licked away a tear, tasting the salt and feeling all her terror when she trembled and let out let another muffled cry. Letting it fuel him, he pulled back and positioned himself over her because it was time. "That's good..." he said talking about her screams again as he held one of her thighs in place and began to move down, ready to plunge into her as he whispered into her ear, "I'm going to enjoy this..."

A loud scream erupting from her throat Sam shot up panting and screaming while her heart beat madly in her chest. Raising her hands she clutched her hair and pulled at it while her eyes remained as wide as saucers, her eyelids wide open as she just sat there covered in sweat, bathing in her sweat as the images still hovered in her mind. And it took her a few, good moments to even realize she was safe in her bed, in her room and not in her classroom, on the floor being mercilessly raped by Tim Scam.

Still breathing deeply Sam slowly brought her hands down and felt around her bed making sure she was really here before a small breath of relief left her. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of raw horror that was coursing through her veins as she sat there in the darkness of her room still terrified over what she now realized was just a dream._ "Or was it?" _Sam thought shakily as the memory of what she had just seen still flickered in her brain, not leaving any time soon.

It had felt so real. So damn real and it frightened her. Still breathing deeply and disoriented, Sam found herself leaning over and switching on the night lamp before she pulled off her night suit's shirt and tossed it on her bed. Pushing her hair away from her sweaty skin Scam glanced at her skin, at her chest where she had just seen, had just...felt Scam leave an angry mark only to find nothing there, which made sense since it had just been a dream but she could still feel his mouth on her.

Shuddering Sam slowly put her shirt back on and just sat there, limply falling back against the headboard and taking a shaky breath. She could still feel every terrifying moment. In fact the impact was so bad that when she had taken off her shirt she had half expected to find bruises there covering her skin where he had hit her in the dream and bite marks where he had bitten her but they weren't there, Thankfully they weren't there which meant that...

"It was just a nightmare," Sam whispered out, her throat dry but moisture slowly returning at that thought. It had just been a nightmare, an image conjured by her mind that had scared her and nothing more. It wasn't real. It was not real and she was okay. Exhaling slowly Sam rubbed her temples in an effort to calm down and after several moments she finally got her heart rate down back to normal and her breathing at it's regular rate. When she stopped shaking she took a deep breath and began thinking rationally, searching for an explanation for as to why she would see something like this. Scam was her enemy, a killer but her was no rapist.

_"Then why did I see him..." _she bit her lip at the scary thought. _"Raping me?"_ she asked in her mind, too scared to even whisper that question out loud for fear that it might cause something to happen. Rolling back her shoulders in another attempt to relax her tense body, Sam kept thinking why she had had that nightmare when she paused suddenly remembering she had just seen Scam yesterday and so his face was maybe stuck in her mind having formed this dream? It was possible was it not? It made sense.

Biting her lip Sam let out a sigh wondering if there was more to this that she was realizing. Maybe it was a warning for something. Maybe...

_"Oh no..."_ Sam thought as she wondered if Tim Scam had gotten out of his jail cell again or something. Stiffening like a stone sculpture at that thought, going pale Sam knew she didn't have to think twice to know it was her recent nightmare that was making her worry a million times more at his possible escape. Even if it hadn't been real at all she knew her nerves were still all over the place and if Scam...Oh God...She gulped dryly. If Tim Scam was roaming around outside his jail cell that wasn't going to help her stay calm at all. Nervous at that thought and nearly chewing through her lip in worry Sam found herself tormented and seriously wondering if that was it. If Scam had escaped already and was on his way to kill her and her friends and this dream was a premonition, before she shook her head, suddenly dismissing that thought.

_"No," _she realized now that she thought about it._ "Jerry would have told us if Scam got out again." _Tim Scam was a high profile offender and most of all he was their prime enemy. If he was lose Jerry would inform them no matter what the time because they would have to be warned to protect themselves. But he hadn't and that meant that...Scam was locked up in jail where he belonged, where they had just put him. And she was out here in her house, away from him. She was safe. Everything was as it should be.

**Everything was all right. **

Forcing herself to believe that, even though she was still breathing harder than normal and sweating profusely in her air-conditioned bedroom, Sam quickly turned out the light and slowly slunk back into her bed. Pushing a smile onto her lips, adjusting her blankets around her again and fluffing her pillow to get comfy she laid herself down.

"It was just a dream..." she whispered in the darkness as if it was a magic mantra. "It was just a stupid nightmare," she told herself before she finally closed her eyes again for the night.

* * *

><p>She hadn't been able to sleep all night. Sam let out a sigh as she threw the covers off her body and stood up tiredly when her alarm rang. Even though she had convinced herself that what she had seen had just been a dream every time she had tried to close her eyes after that, all she had seen had been traces of that same dream and she had shot her eyes open each and every time no longer wanting sleep just in case she saw what she had seen again. It terrified her. A man like Tim Scam doing...THAT, terrified her beyond words.<p>

Telling herself it was just a twisted dream and would never happen Sam dragged herself to her bathroom to take her morning shower. Emerging in a towel a half hour later Sam exhaled, suddenly feeling at ease because her shower had seemed to calm her down. "Thank god," she said to herself as she moved to dry her hair and put on her clothes for school. Moving to the chair where she had set out her clothes for today last night because she needed to leave early this morning, Sam suddenly froze as he eyes fell upon the clothing sitting there. On her chair, folded neatly was her favourite blue kimono off-the-shoulder top and white jeans. A gasp left her when a chilling memory returned to her from her nightmare. When Scam had ripped that shirt off her body and yanked off her-

Shaking her head Sam took a deep breath before telling her it was just a coincidence. She had picked these clothes out last night, she had been waiting to wear them so they had been on her mind just as Scam had been after his fresh arrest. That was why they had both appeared in her dream and that was all there was to it. Nodding her head in an assured way Sam quickly pulled on her clothes before moving towards her large vanity mirror to apply her makeup. Putting on a little gloss and eye shadow she set down the make-up case before picking up her hair brush and brushing her hair. Untangling her long strands she bit her lip when they kept falling into her face and she set down her brush before quickly gathering her hair up in her hands and moving to put it into a low ponytail.

Only to gasp and let her hair fall back down again. Staring into the mirror Sam could feel the rampant beating of her heart as she remembered again how her hair had been in her dream and how Scam had pulled it open before-

Her throat going dry Sam couldn't find it in herself to tie it again and she left her hair there piling down her back regardless of how much it would get into her face while she drove to school on this windy, summer day. Quickly picking up her backpack Sam took a moment to look in the mirror and make sure that no worry was showing on her face. She didn't want Clover to get concerned and ask if something was wrong (which it wasn't because it had just been a dream) when she had a Calculus test to worry over.

Putting on a smile, ignoring that it was a tight one Sam left her room quickly, eager to get on with her day where hopefully a hectic day of school would wash away what she had just seen last night. And hopefully she would never be reminded of it again.

* * *

><p>Spotting her friends at the large fountain in front of her high school Sam took a deep breath, smiling as a sense of security washed over her. She was amongst friends now and was no longer alone, a feeling that had creepily been bothering her ever since last night that she was all alone and in great danger.<p>

**And she didn't know why.**

Brushing off that eerie thought she waved at her friends and came over to them, smiling harder when she saw a nervous-looking Clover holding out her Calculus textbook towards her. "Help me, please?" she squeaked out making Sam nod quickly as she silently noted and was grateful beyond words for a difference from her nightmare. Clover was waiting for her out here and not at her school library as she had seen in her vision. This was a good sign.

"I was thinking of studying in the library," Clover suddenly said leaving Sam to gasp sharply. Both Alex and Clover exchanged confused looks before looking at Sam oddly, not knowing why she had let out that, what they could only describe as frightened gasp at the mention of the library. Wasn't that her favourite place?

"Is something wrong Sammie?" Alex asked leaving Sam to look down at the floor and take a shaky breath as her nightmare formed itself on the concrete and she found herself shaking in nervousness. "Sammie?" She heard Clover say and she snapped out of her frozen state and quickly gave them both a smile. "The library will be fine," she said, not wanting to let this dumb nightmare control her. She wasn't afraid of what she had seen, and she was certainly not afraid of Tim Scam.

A goose bump fluttered down her back. Sam bit her cheek before ignoring it. She was not...

_**Afraid.**_

"Hey guys!" A familiar, male voice suddenly said cheerfully and Clover, Alex and Sam turned around to find David standing there smiling at them. While Clover let out a small, happy squeal and a lovesick look filled her eyes and Alex too looked at him in awe, Sam found herself unable to do the same or even open her mouth to say a 'hi' back. Curling up in fear as she studied David's features Sam felt her throat go sickly dry. Her eyes flew to his brown hair then his tanned skin before settling on his green eyes and she felt how her breath hitched in her throat as another man's image flickered in her mind only stronger, taller and with a teasing smirk on his lips. She took an unconscious step back.

"We're getting late Clover," she said suddenly leaving the blonde, the raven-haired girl and David to look at Sam curiously. Their eyes narrowed when they saw her standing there looking as if she was squirming in her place and was that sweat on her brow? Concerned, David took a small step forward to ask what was wrong. "Sam are you ok-"

"I'm fine!" Sam snapped, taking a big step back while clutching her textbooks to her chest almost protectively making David only blink in further confusion. And watching the scene both Clover and Alex remained lost. Why did it look like Sam was uncomfortable around David? She always spoke so highly of him then why was she suddenly writhing in his shadow? Remembering how Sam had freaked out at the mention of the library not too long ago both girls grew worried, wondering if Sam was really as 'fine' as she was saying.

Walking closer to her they both spoke at the same time. "Sammie you really okay?" they asked and Sam bit her lip in agony realizing they were noticing something was bothering her despite all her efforts to act normal. Loosening her grip a little on her texts so that her knuckles would stop turning white Sam flashed them a small smile. "Yea I'm okay I just don't want you to..." she looked at Clover and sighed. "I don't want you to not have enough time to study for the Calc test," she muttered finally making the blonde tear herself away from David and follow her. And as soon as Sam was away from David she was already breathing easier.

On the way to the library Sam barely listened to Clover's careless chatter as her eyes remained dead ahead scanning ever male face and making sure to keep away from any that had brown hair and green eyes and even the slightest bit of tanned skin.

**Just in case.**

* * *

><p>Walking into her Chemistry classroom an hour later Sam instantly froze at the doorway, unable to just walk inside like she did on every other morning. And she knew her nightmare was still reverberating in her mind even if she had been trying to ignore it. Going pale at the memory she decided to look around before she stepped inside. Just in case she was walking into a trap. <em>"Better to be safe than sorry, right?" <em>she asked herself before flickering her gaze across the classroom. Her eyes immediately flew to the blackboard, deep relief filing her when she saw her familiar teacher standing there patiently waiting to hand out the tests to the everyone.

Looking around she saw almost all the seats filled with students and not empty like they had been in her nightmare and she soon felt a smile pinching at her lips. No Tim Scam. He wasn't here in her school, just as it should be. She was safe. She was perfectly safe. Moving to sit down in her usual desk, Sam placed her bag on top of it almost sitting in the chair before she found herself quickly shifting into the one next to it, sinking down in it before the other student, Briana could.

**Better to be safe than sorry. **

Watching Briana looking at her oddly because of her sudden rudeness Sam smiled nervously before turning away from her and pretending to be calm as she took out her writing utensils. She struggled to keep her face impassive even though she could feel her knees shaking slightly as she sat there in one of her favourite classes feeling like fainting. And she knew her sweaty palms and dry throat had nothing to do with the test. She only wished it was that simple.

Biting her lip Sam tried to keep herself from thinking about it, trying to force herself instead to recap for the test the way she should have been this morning with Clover but had been too busy spacing off and thinking of her nightmare to do so. But the moment she put any pressure on her brain she found the hellish images returning, the moving pictures of Tim Scam on top of her in this classroom ready to rape her playing themselves over in her mind and she soon closed her eyes tightly to try and shut them out.

**But it didn't work.**

Going limp in her chair, her body turning ice cold Sam found herself wrapped up in her nightmare again, Tim Scam's smirk returning to haunt her as she sat there unaware of anything but his voice roaming in her head.

_"You little bitch..."_

_"You'll pay for that."_

Sam gulped deeply, a trickle of sweat running down her spine at he memory of all the danger in his tone.

_"You'll pay for that."_

Clamping her fits on her desk Sam was mildly aware of the test paper sitting there that she was coating with her sweat as she sat there blankly staring off into space while she should have been taking her test. She just sat there for moments after moments thinking of his voice as terror filled her and soon she began to shake in her seat. The shuddering was minimal until it increased and soon Sam was shaking hard enough for everyone to see.

"Samantha?" A male voice suddenly said and Sam jumped in her chair, going even paler as she thought Scam was calling out to her only to see her teacher looking back at her with clear concern in his old, brown eyes. Having broken out of her trance for the moment Sam took a deep breath than another before she glanced around and found that all eyes were on her and she knew why.

Looking at the clock she realized it had been ten minutes since the test had started and she hadn't written one thing down, she had just been sitting there spooked by her memories and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Biting her lip she felt deep humiliation and embarrassment filling her and before she could stop herself she had stood up shakily, her unwritten test paper in hand. "I don't..." she took a shaky breath. "I don't feel well," she said softly before moving towards her teacher, putting her test paper on his desk and running out of the classroom leaving everyone to gasp after her.

Running through the hallway, ignoring the hall monitor that had seen her and had asked her to stop running Sam kept going, trying to get to the main entrance as fast as possible. She had to get out of here. She just had to get out here. Racing down the hall Sam could feel her head throbbing as the painful images from her nightmare flashed over and over before her eyes and then the bile began to rise in her stomach.

Darkness falling before her eyes she felt claustrophobic as the walls began to close in on her. The door that led out of the high school seemed to be farther and father away as she ran closer and closer to it and soon tears of frustration and panic where forming in her eyes as she suddenly felt as if she'd never get out. As if she'd never feel safe again. Finally reaching the entrance she whipped through it, never looking back as she quickly spotted her car and got into it. Fumbling with her seatbelt she threw it on hastily before slamming her foot on the accelerator and driving off as fast as she could to get away from the setting of her nightmare.

Letting out a relieved breath when she finally reached her room, her house, Sam slammed the door tightly before pressing her back against it and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. Before she knew it tears were running down her face as she realized what she had just done. She had just ran out of her classroom without taking the test she had wanted to get a 100 on and securing herself with a guaranteed 0. Another tear trickled down her cheek. She had just made a fool out of herself in front of her classmates (the rumours would be spreading soon that something was wrong with her) as she had bolted out of her classroom. She had just received a warning for running in the hallway as she had charged out of her school as if it had been some haunted mansion where a 1000 ghosts were creeping in every hallway.

**All because of a nightmare.**

Sniffing sadly and cursing at herself in her mind because she had promised not to let this get to her but had done just that, Sam quickly changed into her night suit as she prepared for bed not knowing what else to do but sleep. She was mentally exhausted and too confused and shaken to even think straight. The only thing she could think of right now and she was grateful for was that it was Friday meaning that she did not have to go back to her school for 3 days. Hopefully that would be enough time to calm down and find a valid excuse for her behaviour and perhaps a reason to take the test at a later date.

With all that on her mind Sam quickly got under the covers of her bed, finally feeling a sense of safety, and closed her eyelids hoping for a dreamless sleep so that she could be herself again when she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her car Sam bit her lip as she heard thunder rolling outside loudly almost making her jump in her seat. What a horrible night to be driving. Cursing at herself for taking too much time in leaving her Aunt's Isabella's house and head home Sam let out a sigh knowing it was her fault for being stuck out here right now. If she had just been a little more careful she could have avoided this storm.<p>

Seeing that the light had turned red Sam stopped the car and sat there biting her lip in anxiousness as she listened to the rain slapping against her car's windows. The rain was so bad that she couldn't see a thing but she knew that at 1:45 am very few other cars would be taking this route, a thought that only made her hope nothing bad would happen tonight. Sam watched the light slowly turn yellow and she moved to start driving again.

But there was just this feeling in her gut. She didn't know why but it was there. It was just this...thing in her gut twisting and turning and telling her something bad was going to happen. Thinking it was her paranoia and the fact that she was maybe nervous because she was never out this late Sam brushed off the churning in her stomach and stepped onto the accelerator about to drive when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Pausing on the spot Sam moved her eyes over to the window right next to her and narrowed them when she saw what appeared to be a hand moving across it.

Blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things Sam's eyes widened slightly when she saw that she wasn't and there was indeed a hand, a black-leather gloved hand that was wiping water drops away from her window. Biting her lip in confusion Sam gripped the steering wheel a little tighter when she saw the hand suddenly make a 'lift' signal. Blinking her eyes a few times Sam watched the hand patiently waiting for her to open the door. It looked like it belonged to a man but that was all she could see in this storm. Knowing she wasn't about to give a stranger a lift Sam ignored the hand and it's owner, hoping he would leave and when she noticed the light was green she moved to drive.

The sudden shattering of glass in the next second and shards falling onto her lap made her scream in horror as she watched the gloved hand that she had been ignoring, now a fist fly in and grab her hair. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed in terror, struggling to get her hair free as she clawed her nails into her attacker's forearm while fear hammered in her stomach because she couldn't help but wonder who on Earth could break a car window, a tempered glass, shatterproof window like that. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer. While she was busy trying to free herself she didn't notice the other hand that reached through the broken window and helped itself to the car's lock, unlocking it. Only when the car's door swung open and her hair was released did Sam realize that whoever he was, he was coming in.

Panicked at that thought Sam struggled to drive away fast before this maniac got the chance to get to her. She was stopped a second later and left screaming in surprise when she was roughly pushed inside with a strong shove making her land, face first onto the leather seat next to her. Taking deep breaths Sam moved fast, trying to shove the hair out of her face and sit up but before she could even manage that much she heard the car's door slam shut, lock and then the car took off, racing down the street. Horrified, Sam finally managed to sit up and glance at her attacker only to let out a gasp when she saw who it was now driving her car.

There in the driver's seat was Tim Scam, dark, washed jeans on his legs, a tight t-shirt stretched across his broad, muscular chest his abs showing right through the wet, dark red fabric that was sticking to his body and his gloved hands resting on the steering wheel as he drove in dead silence. There was a smirk set on his lips and a dark, stormy look in his sea-foam eyes while rain drops fell from his soaked, brown bangs onto his forehead slowly mixing in with his tanned skin.

Watching him for a moment, frozen on the spot Sam blinked slowly not being able to register the shock of what was happening, Why the heck was Tim Scam in HER car? Finally finding her voice Sam shouted out, "What the hell? Scam what are you do-"

"Shut up," he growled suddenly cutting her off. Shocked at his behaviour Sam felt herself glaring, the intensity of her glare growing stronger until she went pale, a gasp leaving her when he coolly raised an arm, keeping the other on the wheel and pressed the barrel of a gun against the side of her head, hard. Feeling the cold metal poke her head Sam gulped slowly as all her words were lost for the moment at the sight of his domineering smirk. She felt sweat bead at her forehead and she knew he knew she was scared. She knew that he knew that he was in charge.

**And that scared her. **

Staying silent for a moment Sam waited, hoping he would take the gun away only to feel panic knot in her belly when he kept it there pressed against her temple, his arm as still as stone letting her know he wasn't going to move it away anytime soon. Knowing she needed answers Sam bit her lip as she took the chance and spoke. "Wh-where are you taking me?' she stuttered, struggling not to sound afraid even though she was trapped at gunpoint with the greatest, most dangerous villain she had ever known in her car. Blinking when he did nothing and didn't even move his lips from their smirk, let alone speak Sam decided to try again in case he hadn't heard her. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, a little louder this time but he still said nothing keeping his haunting eyes dead ahead and focused on the road as he ignored her question.

Feeling confused and frustrated Sam glared slightly at the man next to her. "Answer me," she said demandingly only to have her eyes widen when he didn't say a single word in response. Watching him from the corner of her eye Sam had no idea why he was being like this. He had her trapped at gunpoint why wasn't he laughing at her? Telling her what he was going to do with her? Thinking for a moment, trying to answer that question for herself she let out a small, tired sigh when she realized why he was doing this. But seriously what else had she expected from Tim Scam? Giving him a cross glare she spoke in a huff. "Taking me hostage isn't going to get you anything from W.O.O.H.P.," she spat expecting him to react to the fact that she had him all figured out only to blink when he still said nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Not.**

**One.**

_**Word. **_

Sam bit her lip slowly knowing Scam's total silence was beginning to scare her. His mouth was agonizingly sealed, saying nothing when normally he'd have made about a thousand rude, sarcastic remarks by now at her questions, at her panic. But he was doing one of that. No instead, Scam was acting strangely out of character. Feeling her gut panging again at the eerie silence and how he was just sitting there driving while keeping his gun against her head, Sam studied his face noticing all the hardness there settled over his features and how his eyes were... She blinked. His eyes...was she imagining it or were they darkened? She found her eyes widening and her breath tangling her throat. Was there...lust in his gaze?

"Sca-Scam?" Sam stuttered out slightly shifting in the seat to try and get away from him because his look was terrifying her right now. Even if she had seen his face a hundred times the way he looked tonight was a way she had never seen him. He had intent in his gaze, murder dancing in his depths and that was more than enough to worry her.

When she realized he still hadn't said anything Sam opened her mouth to ask him again only to fall silent when he let out a low chuckle and soon a smirk was playing on his lips. "Your voice is actually quite entertaining, not as annoying when it's scared shitless Sam," he breathed out leaving her eyes to widen at his words and close her mouth altogether. She tried not to flinch when he flicked his dark eyes over to her and smirked harder. "And you look quite...sexy when you're panicked and taking deep breaths like that," he uttered making her eyes widen even more, threatening to pop right out of her sockets.

Sitting there with the air knocked out of her lungs at the things he was saying Sam just stared at Scam who was looking at her fixedly, never blinking while the shadows from moonlight danced across his face eerily lighting up his coal-dark eyes and deep smirk, making him look like a deadly, bloodthirsty, ghost or even a vampire as he looked at her in what she could only describe as a hungry way.

Gulping down a very dry throat Sam slowly let her eyes trail down her form glad that she was wearing tights and a dress ended well below the knee. Moving her eyes up they settled on the front of her dress and she realized the collar was slightly pulled apart thanks to her leaving a button open to be more comfortable on her drive home. Sensing how Scam's gaze was glued to her she was instantly regretting that decision. Looking up carefully Sam grew even more afraid when she saw his eyes visibly running down her chest and when he licked his lips just slightly she reached up and moved to quickly pull the collar together.

"Leave it as is," he suddenly growled from next to her and Sam went a few shades paler hoping she had imagined his voice and he had not said that. "Wha-what?" she breathed out slowly, gasping sharply when his gun was suddenly pressed deeper into her scalp harder than ever. Looking at him with widened eyes Sam found that she wasn't able to breathe as he gave her a dark, sinister smirk. "Leave it," he hissed, his eyes glued to her chest letting her know exactly what he was talking about. "In fact..." he drawled suddenly before looking her dead centre in her frightened eyes. "Take it off," he demanded. Sam let out another gasp as her jaw fell open and goose bumps began to trickle up and down, all around her body. She didn't like where this was going.

Watching her pointedly, noting that she hadn't fulfilled his order Scam cocked an eyebrow before digging the gun deeper into her forehead and drawing another shaky gasp from her. Looking at her seriously, his mouth set in a frown and his eyes swirling with authority he spoke in a deep growl. "Take it off unless you want a hole shot through your pretty, little, head." Feeling sweat beginning to bead on her forehead, on her arms and down her back Sam bit her lip and tried to calm the beating of her heart that was slowly becoming painful. Why was he asking her to take off her... dress? Why was he threatening to kill her if she didn't?

Trying to remain calm despite how ugly this situation was quickly turning Sam tried to think of a way out of this. Remembering his threat Sam mustered up her courage and slowly shook her head in denial. No. this was crazy. Scam would NOT shoot her for refusing to do...THAT. Shaking her head again she looked at him confidently, feeling sure that she was right about this. "...You wouldn't shoot-"

A loud scream left her, cutting off her words when he suddenly shot the gun in her direction. Having had closed her eyes in terror Sam slowly opened them while shaking like crazy as she looked for the bullet wound on her body only to gasp when she saw it. On the leather seat, just 1/2 an inch above her scalp was a bullet hole where the bullet had lodged through the material of the car's seat. Drawing her eyes away from the hole which was dangerously close to her head Sam looked at Scam in horror only to find him smirking deeply. "I wouldn't?" he said cocking his eyebrow and telling her how wrong she had been.

And watching him smirk at her like he was a spider and she was a little insect stuck in his web Sam began to feel very, very afraid. He was serious about her taking off her dress., _"Oh God," _Sam thought, lightly shaking as she felt the gun press into her again and before she could even say another word or do anything Scam whispered again in a rough, frightening, husky voice. "Strip."

Hearing his command Sam no longer blinked or breathed, she couldn't even find it in herself to move out of shock and fear. Why was he doing this? Why was he asking her to-

"I told you to strip," he spat digging the barrel into her upper arm and leaving her to start moving to obey him shakily. In the back of her mind she knew she had no choice. Scam was a relentless man when he wanted something he would do anything to get it and she could only hope that he was making her do this in an effort to humiliate her. That this was some twisted sense of revenge and NOT what she was thinking right now as panic panged with every beat of her heart at the sight of his lust-filled eyes. _"It can't be THAT," _she thought, refusing to even say the word in her mind while slowly untying the belt of her dress and sealing her eyes to avoid looking at his face when he chuckled, clearly enjoying controlling her like a puppet on a string.

Raising her arms Sam kept her eyes closed as she pulled her white, chiffon, dress up, above her chest and shoulders and finally off her head. Holding it close to her chest for a moment and biting her lip nervously Sam slowly dropped it on the seat next to her when she felt the gun running down her arm again in a warning way. It took her a moment to open her eyes with the deep embarrassment and fear that was coursing through her and when she finally did open them she found Scam looking at her amusedly, his eyes only turning darker as if they storm raging outside this car was itself brewing in his eyes.

**It frightened her beyond anything. **

Deciding to look away to try and die down her fear Sam found herself stiffening when he spoke again_. _"Good girl_," _he taunted leaving her to bite her cheek in humiliation. She could practically feel his eyes roaming every inch of her bare skin and it made her curl up in her place and want to disappear. "Now..." he whispered again making Sam pray that he wasn't about to ask her for more but every hope of hers vanished when his next words. "Take off everything you're wearing." Freezing in her place Sam felt her heart fall into a dark pit of despair. He wasn't going to make her do this. Oh God, he just couldn't mean he wanted to-

"No..." she whispered before giving him a glare despite her eyes shaking from the horror she was feeling. Raising an eyebrow Scam slowly tracked the gun up her bare arm and up her neck, making her shudder before he dug it into the tender skin at the hollow of her throat. "No?" he asked while looking at her threateningly and playing with the trigger of the gun letting her see how eager he was to pull it.

Knowing she didn't want to die and knowing Scam would not wait to kill her, Sam forced herself to let go of any thoughts that Scam would be demonic enough to take this chance to do something as inhumane as assault her. Slowly reaching down she carefully unstrapped her heels and kicked them off. Removing them, Sam kept her eyes down, her cheeks burning and her heart thumping like a drum as she hesitantly took off her socks before leaving them on the car's floor. Feeling his gaze digging into her Sam searched her body looking for something else to remove other than her tights only to find nothing but her bra. Not wanting to go there Sam took a deep breath, her face twisting in disgust and protest before she shakily reached for the band of her tights.

Putting her hands there Sam froze, her hold slacking until he spoke again in a thunderous tone, his words bouncing off the car's cramped walls and straight into her twitching ears. "I don't want to see ANY clothes on your skin, got it Samantha?" he ordered making her want cry and slowly a tear trickled down her cheek as she curled her feet up on the seat and peeled off her tights revealing her bare legs to him. Tossing it aside Sam bit her lip feeling her body withering in trepidation as she realized just how naked she was right now. Pulling her legs to her chest Sam wrapped her arms around her knees and brought her head down, trying to shield as much of her body as she could from Scam's thirsty gaze. Letting her tears fall onto her lap Sam silently prayed that he was done humiliating her.

A shudder escaped her when she felt the gun move down her skin, from where it had been pressed into her shoulder and travel down her back. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she felt his hand roughly shoving her hair out of the way and trace the cold metallic end of the barrel against the back of her bra and she wanted to puke because she knew exactly what he was going to say. She cried harder knowing she didn't want to hear his merciless, sadistic voice. She wanted to go deaf.

**Right.**

**This.**

**MOMENT.**

"I still see clothes Samantha," he spat leaving her to burst out crying because she couldn't control herself anymore. Sobbing uncontrollably, feeling like a weak, defenceless girl because that was all she was at this moment, Sam kept herself curled in a ball and slowly looked over at Scam with sad, pleading eyes. "Please..." she said, choking on a sob. "Please stop," she begged hopelessly. He said nothing for a moment and then another, filling her with hope as he went back to just driving silently. And after five minutes had passed Sam began to relax, her tears slowly coming to a halt before he spoke again, making her stiffen.

"Hmm...that's enough," he said letting Sam take a breath of relief and take the moment to thank God, thinking that her nightmare was over while never noticing the smirk that was forming on his lips. "Because..." he suddenly said as his smirk grew harder and harder until she could see it without a doubt. And she found horror pouring into her when he suddenly slammed his foot on the brakes, skidding the car to a halt as the tires puttered and dug against rough, un-solid, forest, ground. When the car came to a complete stop Scam turned his head towards a frightened-silent Sam, giving her his full attention as he finished his statement. "Because..." he repeated while shifting a little closer to her and scaring her when he gripped her bare knee.

Sam let out a sharp gasp and tried to shove off his hand but it didn't work as he only tightened his hold and she couldn't help but whimper when his nails dug into her flesh. Looking at her maliciously Scam spoke in a rough, intentful hiss. "I'll be ripping off the rest," he finished filling her with renewed terror. Her eyes widening because she recognized the meaning behind his words Sam tried to crawl away from him only to let out a scream of pure horror when he lunged at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed when she felt his hands pulling at the straps of her bra, trying to rip them. Feeling giddy from panic Sam fought to stay awake. A tear split from her eye when she felt him snap open once clasp of her bra and as he moved to undo the last one her eyes widened knowing it was now or never.

With a small boost of sudden strength Sam put her hands against his chest and shoved for all he was worth, pushing him off her long enough for her to pull open the door nearest to her and scramble out. Falling onto the soaked, muddy floor Sam stood as fast as she could and ran without looking back. She kept running deeper and deeper into the dark, unfamiliar forest knowing whatever was in there was safer than the monster that was chasing her. Tears bursting from her eyes she kept going, pushing herself, not even caring that she was almost naked as she ran like crazy to try and outrun her cruel fate.

"Get back here Samantha!" she heard suddenly, screaming when she realized how close he already was and she could hear his footsteps catching up to her despite the heavy rain. Ignoring the rain that was soaking her to the bone and making her hair stick to her body she forced herself to run faster, trying not to slip as she kept going. Sam bit her lip in pain easily feeling her bare feet being pierced by tiny, sharp rocks and scratched up by twigs but she didn't dare stop.

**Not for a moment,**

**Not for a second.**

Her throat burned as her legs ached and pain ran along her back but she couldn't stop, not even to breathe. If he got his hands on her, Oh God, if Scam caught her, she knew she would suffer a worse fate than death and it would hurt like hell.

**It couldn't happen.**

_**She could not let it happen!**_

A shuddering shriek left her when she felt her hair being grabbed roughly from behind, hard enough for her scalp to ache as she was pulled back. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed, still trying to get away and ignore the pain that was bursting through her temples only to scream louder when she felt Scam's strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist tightly, cutting off any chance of escape as he trapped her in his grip. She shuddered when she felt his lips brush her ear and whisper into it breathlessly. "Thought you'd get away, didn't you?" he spat before shoving his face into her neck and biting her skin right then leaving her to scream and viciously attack his arms.

It did nothing to him as he took his time leaving his mark, licking the skin that was already throbbing under his tongue, letting him know it would swollen soon just they way he wanted. Ignoring the pain in his arms from her pounding fists because he knew he'd be hurting her more than she ever could he whipped her around, gripping her harshly and letting her see him again. Sam looked back him wordlessly, easily seeing the pure lust on his face, how his hair was falling into dark, intentful, lust-filled eyes and how his mouth was curled into a semi-demonic smirk as he stood being soaked by rain in the darkness. And in the moonlight he looked like the devil in the disguise of a man here to devour her raw. Still not being able to speak out of shock and terror Sam struggled against him like crazy only to have him grab her arms and drag her back towards the car, kicking and screaming.

When he reached the car he ripped open the door, picking her up with her waist and throwing her onto the car's soft seats. Screaming loudly Sam tried to get way again, kicking him in the chest when he tried to pin her down. Growling in pain Scam glared when he saw her reaching to escape out of the other door and he moved fast, grabbing her leg and dragging her to him before laying on top of her and flattening her out. "No!" Sam screamed in protest, using her arms to try and fight him off.

Battling her for a moment Scam quickly lost his patience and swung his left hand towards her face, slapping her. Shocked Sam fell silent giving him the opportunity to grab hold of her hands. Thinking fast Scam used the seat belts hanging nearby to bind her hands. When he was finished he looked down at her trembling figure and smirked. "So that you don't get away," he whispered teasingly and Sam twisted in her place trying like mad to get out but she couldn't free herself. Looking at him desperately Sam began screaming. "No! No! What are you doing! Let me go!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs even if there was no one around to help her.

He only chuckled darkly as he ran a hand down her body and leaned into her. "You're a smart girl, aren't you?" he mocked before grabbing the straps of her half-torn bra. "Figure it out," he spat before tearing the flimsy fabric off her chest and leaving her to scream louder than ever. She had no more doubts as to where he was going with this. No she was certain now. She was sure of what he was going to do. Tears poured down her cheeks.

_**No...**_

**NO! **

**Not like this, not her first time!**

Sam trembled when she felt his gloved hands pulling her hair away from her body exposing her completely. She cried harder as he took his time, neatly braiding her hair and shoving it behind her before he crawled his leather-covered hands up and down her body, all over her skin as he groped and touched her everywhere. Trailing his hands down to her behind he gave it a squeeze enjoying her scream as he just smirked. Leaning back to look her in her eyes he whispered, "I love stormy nights, don't you?" he trickled his index finger around her breasts. "So much can't be heard," he hissed before slamming his lips against hers in a deep, rough kiss, biting her lip and forcing her to let him in. Ending the kiss he spoke against her shaking, slightly bleeding lower lip. "And your pathetic screams of protest aren't going to be heard either."

Trembling under him Sam shook her head from side to side while looking at him with teary, horrified eyes of disbelief. "No..." she whispered shakily. "Please, no... Oh god no..." she begged but he only tightened his grip on her and smirked while leaning back and tracing her torn lip. "'Yes Samantha," he said smirking, his eyes filled with malice as he slowly traced his palm across her face, listening to her shudder as he caressed her sweat-soaked skin. Flickering his eyes into her frightened ones he began lowering down to her again. "Yes," he growled roughly before moving his hands down her body all over again this time dragging his nails down her jittering form.

Crying bitterly Sam tried to use her torso to throw him off but he was just to strong for her. As she lay there bound and trapped his body was like a rock, a huge unmovable rock and she felt like she was being crushed. Feeling defeated Sam let a small wail when she felt him licking her shoulder. "No.." she wailed brokenly. "Please...pl-please let me go," she stuttered feeling her insides twitching as she felt his lust openly while he lay atop her heavily.

Smirking against her chest where he had been biting the valley between her breasts Scam pulled back and sat over her. He gave her a small shrug while trailing his gloved hand down her stomach and tickling her navel, enjoying her shaky gasp. Tapping her skin with the digit of his index finger he smirked harder. "Hmm...so you want me to let you go, right?" Biting her lip at the question Sam couldn't help but hope this meant he was maybe thinking of letting her go. Mustering her courage and with a small ray of hope in her heart she nodded her head slowly, chocking on a sob. Nodding his head slowly Scam pressed his lips in a thin line while his finger kept tapping her bare skin, as if he was in thought.

He said nothing for a moment, then another and Sam could feel her heart ready to jump out of her chest at his deafening silence. "Sc-scam?" she stuttered hoping he was about to release her only to yelp when he grabbed her hair in a tight grip and yanked on it raising her body up until her nose was pressed against his. "Do you think I'm that stupid Samantha? That I'd let YOU go?" he spat while pulling her hair at the roots and making her whimper painfully.

"I'm never letting you go," he growled. Feeling all her hope die right there Sam's lower lip quivered as more tears piled down her cheeks. "No..." she cried. Scam only gave her a heated glare before grabbing her by the throat and shoving her back onto the car seat, slamming her body and wanting to break her into two. "No?" he hissed while only tightening his grip on her throat. "No?" he growled while strangling her with his hands. Sam coughed violently while staring at him in horror and trying to free her hands but she was stuck at his mercy. His glare grew darker, angrier as he choked her violently only stopping when she was nearly out of air.

Leaving her to cough and struggle to breathe he moved his hands and ran them through his hair in pent up frustration before he began shouting. "How many times did you let me escape when I was in chains!" Scam hissed before descending on her again and shaking her shoulders roughly. "Well Sam?" he spat, grabbing her jaw and digging his fingers into it before he gripped her cheeks hard enough to make her feel as if holes were digging there. Finding her staring back at him wordlessly Scam knew she was starting see what this was about.

**Revenge.**

"Never," he hissed, answering for her. "And I'm going to repay the favour tonight," he growled, his voice low and dangerous, promising her more pain than she could ever imagine. Sam stayed silent too shocked and afraid to do anything but take panting breaths and scream as he dragged his nails down her face leaving lines and digging them into the sides of her throat as he pinned her down aggressively. Keeping his hold on her throat Scam gave her a twisted smirk. "Do you know...do you have _any_ idea, how crazy it makes me... to hear you screaming?" he asked roughly as his eyes flickered with sadistic pleasure and he tightened his grip on her throat. "To hear you beg?" he hissed leaving her to whimper uncomfortably.

Releasing her neck he took the moment to peel his shirt off his soaked torso and dump it behind him. Taking off one glove he threw it before using his bare hand, walking it up her cold flesh to grab her breast, liking how she screamed as he rubbed her delicate skin. Liking the contact he quickly took off the other black glove and let it join the other one on the floor. Ignoring her screams and protests he took his time trailing his fingers all over her body, crawling them wherever he wanted despite her body curling up in disgust. And as Sam screamed and writhed violently she knew he was thirsty for her cries, her screams. The look in his eyes told her he was quenching his thirst by drinking up her fear and even though she knew she should stop and try to give him no satisfaction she just couldn't stop screaming.

**Her fear wouldn't let her.**

Chuckling to himself he pressed his face into her stomach taking deep, rough breaths there as he said nothing simply drinking in the moment. Sam bit her lip hard and shuddered when she felt his breaths race across her sweaty stomach, cooling her skin and chilling her to the bone when he suddenly darted his tongue out and licked her navel. Smirking into her limp form Scam moved his mouth down lower and lower, kissing and biting the skin of her thighs over and over again until they were covered with his angry marks. Hovering his head above her pelvis he kept his eyes on her shaking body and smirked deeper than ever when he saw her last article of clothing.

Running his thumb across the band of her underwear he straightened himself up and let her see him through her teary, shaky eyes. Sam bit her lip, the bile rising in her throat along with her strangled cry as she saw him sitting there tensely his face as hard as stone, his unshed rage showing clearly in his lust-tainted gaze. Scam was soaked, water was running down his tanned, broad torso while his fists were bunched at her waist giving him the look of a predator.

And she knew she was the prey.

Nothing but...

the

**PREY.**

Sam could do nothing but notice how his jaw was clenched as he was looking at her unblinkingly with raw, pure hatred flashing in his eyes. And when thunder clapped outside the car's windows, light filling the darkness for a split second she screamed at the top of her lungs because she could see him slowly unzipping his jeans. Having heard her scream of terror Scam smirked darkly while chucking off his jeans and grabbing her throat again, looking her deep in her eyes. "You're a dead girl Sam…." he hissed threateningly as he moved fast and tore off her underwear. Ignoring her loud scream of panic he slowly squished the fabric in his fist before speaking huskily. "You're FINISHED."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed shooting up from her mattress and trembling in darkness while she took deep, fluttering breaths. She screamed again and again trying to let all her terror out and after several moments had passed she realized her hands were free to move and not tied with her car's seatbelts. It was then she realized that she had seen another nightmare. "Not again..." she breathed out while she felt her heart hammer at the sickening memories of just moments before.

**They were eating her up alive.**

"Why is this happening?" she asked in the darkness hoping something, someone would give her an answer, save her from this strange affliction. Hearing no response she began screaming. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" Her lonely screams bounced off the walls and returned to her leaving her to burst out crying as all her frustration and terror strangled her just as badly as Scam had in her dream.

Her eyes widened and her breath stopped at in her lungs at the thought of that man. _"Scam..." _she thought shakily remembering his face and feeling her throat clog like a plugged drain no air able to get through whatsoever. Panicking at the memory of him Sam found herself glancing around like a madwoman. Her eyes ran along the walls of her room trying to find the sadistic gleam of amused sea-foam eyes watching her silently from somewhere, anywhere.

But he wasn't there.

**He wasn't there. **

He was just in her head...

_And she didn't know why. _

Shuddering at her newfound insanity Sam slowly brought her wrists in front of her face and studied them in the dark. Squinting her eyes she searched for the marks of angry welts there. She could still feel the burning on her wrists from when she had twisted in her binds like a bird in a cage struggling to escape. She could still feel the blood dripping from her skin from the stitched ends of the seatbelts that had cut in. She could still remember how he had tied her hands so tight that the blood flow had almost been cut off but...none of that was there to be found now.

No her hands were in perfect shape, her wrists unmarked in any way but she felt like they were still there, the marks from her struggle, she could still sense the pain of them but she couldn't see them. It was like they were suddenly invisible. Blinking a few times she kept her eyes peeled as she stared at her wrists waiting for red, angry marks to appear but they never did and after a while she had to force herself to accept then that none of it had happened. It had been a nightmare, just a nightmare even if it felt like a real, live memory.

Something that had actually...

**HAPPENED.**

Biting her lip sadly Sam lowered her wrists and wrapped her arms around her knees trying to block out the horrific recollections of Scam's hands on her body, touching her all over while she screamed, while she begged for mercy. His haunting, chilling whispers, his dark, lustful eyes-

A shiver ran down her body starting from the back of her neck and moving down to the tips of her toes. _"Why is this happening?" _she asked herself again, desperately wanting to know how he was doing this. Narrowing her eyes in the darkness Sam found her temptation to blame the very man that was haunting her return. Last night she had given him the benefit of the doubt, treating the previous nightmare as a random dream but after tonight...she just wasn't so sure anymore.

Forcing herself to think of Scam, ignoring the way the tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood up and sweat formed on her forehead when she did, Sam recalled the last, actual time she had seen him in the flesh. Two nights ago when she had helped put him in jail and that was when these dreams had started. Twisting her legs in her blankets Sam thought long and hard going paler as she thought about the possibility that maybe Scam was somehow messing with her brain. That he was somehow in charge, responsible for her spine-rattling, horrifying nightmares these past two nights and that thought, just that thought of him controlling her like some toy and pulling the strings bothered her down to her core. She knew she didn't want to be a puppet in his evil hands. Sam bit her lip deeply. His hands...Oh God, his muscular, large, rough hands...

Sitting on her bed Sam began to recall every moment of how his hands had touched her over and over. She felt her stomach curl inside itself remembering how his hands had tapped her skin, how his fingers, his nails had ripped along, through her delicate skin, tearing it open and bathing in her blood while his chuckle had told her that he was enjoying the blood bath. A shudder of terror left her and Sam felt her body get hit with hot flashes, sweat pouring down her back as she remembered both her dreams in full detail. Both of the times that she had seen herself be raped. Seen a girl's worst nightmare, twice, so realistically that it felt like it had actually occurred.

Wanting to puke as the sickening feeling of being violated took over her she found herself throwing off her covers and running into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes Sam turned on the shower hot before getting under the water and then she began to wash herself off. Her hands moved fast, almost violently as she scrubbed herself all over, pouring excess amounts of soap to wash of his scent even if it wasn't really there, She could smell it, she could taste his musk on her. Letting out a small scream Sam scrubbed harder and harder her skin slowly turning red as she kept going, crazily trying to wash away the marks that weren't even there. She just needed the memory of his touched to be washed away. She felt tainted and dirty and used and she wanted the feeling to go away. She wanted her purity back. She wanted her sanity back.

After spending an hour scrubbing herself like a dirty, stained carpet Sam finally, reluctantly left the shower going back to her room, trying to resist the urge to jump back in and keep going because she could still, despite cleansing her body feel his touch on her. And she was scared it would never go away. Sitting on the edge of her bed and crying silently, tormented and lost Sam wanted it to go away. She wanted all of this to end, go back to the nightmarish place where it had come from in the first place.

"Leave me alone..." she whispered before she pictured Scam smirking in her memory and went as white as snow. "Leave me alone!" she growled defensively while grabbing her hair and pulling it in a desperate attempt at freeing her mind from the scary images that were causing all her fear. Seeing them only flash before her eyes again Sam bit her lip, sealing her eyes and crying for a while before she shook her head not believing how quickly she was going insane. She was sitting here yelling at a shadow from her nightmare, trying to scare it away so she could sleep in peace. That behaviour was nothing like the smart, logical girl that she was.

Disgusted with herself Sam tried to apply logic to the situation, trying to bottle of her fear and horror while she thought incessantly and when she did that her mind immediately flicked back to Tim Scam and his hot, angry glare that day as he had walked away to be put back in his cell. A loud gasp left her cutting through the silence as she realized how she had felt afraid as if she was in trouble and something would happen and...

_"And it has..."_ she thought shakily as her doubts on Scam's involvement in her current state grew stronger. He had to be behind this. Somehow he HAD to be doing this. _"He must have escaped without Jerry__'__s knowledge," _she told herself._ "He's gotten out and he's somehow screwing up my brain,"_ she thought bitterly before she found herself moving to get dressed hastily. She just had to confirm her doubts. If Scam was not in his jail cell then she was right. HE had somehow pulled wool over Jerry's eyes again and ran away, and was using the opportunity to torment her because...because...

_"Just because he can," _she told herself before leaving the room and slipping out of the house. Her plan was simple. She was going to go to W.O.O.H.P, check the prisons, find him missing and then she'd finally get some sleep after telling Jerry to hunt Scam down and throw him in his cell where he belonged. As she got outside Sam slowly neared her car while ignoring that small part of her that told her not to do this. That if she went to W.O.O.H.P she'd somehow regret it. That somehow after going to W.O.O.H.P. she'd lose her mind altogether and have nothing left to blame but herself. That she wouldn't even have the simple comfort of being able to blame the man who was haunting her night after night left...if she went ahead and did this. Paling at that thought it took her a moment to move again as he feet had frozen in panic.

_"Nonsense..." _she said to herself, knowing he wouldn't be there and she was right about him sitting in his lair somewhere and somehow controlling her dreams, turning them into nightmares. She just had to expose him for the demon he was and that would happen as soon as she found his jail cell empty tonight.

Finally reaching her green, sports car Sam unlocked the door and got in, moving to put on the seatbelt before she suddenly froze, her body going rigid as she just sat there breathing deeply and looking at the seatbelt that was dangling above her. And instantly the nightmare from tonight came rushing back, overloading her mind and making her shudder. Feeling trapped and having a hard time breathing as images flashed before her eyes Sam tried shaking her head to clear them and move to drive. '"I'm safe," she whispered knowing she was alone. "I'm perfectly safe," she said, trapping that phrase into her memory.

She was safe,

**She was safe.**

_Nothing had happened._

A gasp suddenly left her when she thought she saw something moving from the corner of her eye. Snapping her head to the side to get a better look, she screamed loudly, throwing her hands over her mouth as she saw Scam sitting there next to her, soaked to the bone, gun in hand, his smirk pointing towards her wickedly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, tearing off her half-buckled seatbelt and crawling away from him farther and farther until she fell right out of her car. When her body hit the cold ground painfully Sam's eyes opened and Scam's image flickered and faded away leaving her alone again. Still sitting on the ground Sam clutched her car door and took deep, shaky breaths as she blinked while trying to figure out if he was there or not.

Realizing that he had never been there and she had imagined him she felt tears, hot, angry tears pour down her cheeks as she realized that her brain was deeply disturbed. She was seeing Scam in her car when he wasn't even there, when he was never there. Not ready to believe that she was this far gone Sam convinced herself that he was there in her car just waiting for her to get in and drive so he could attack her. Just like he had tonight-

Screaming at the memories, Sam slammed the door shut and backed away from it while looking at her once favourite car in pure horror. The green vehicle no longer brought her any joy and being around it made her feel like she was walking around in a cemetery. Chilled to the bone and wanting to get away from it she considered burning it only to stop, knowing there would be too many questions. She would just not drive her car, just not drive again. That would work. Yes, no more driving, no more being alone in a car where she was unsafe and he would get her-

At least until he was put back in jail. Then she could drive again without a single care in the world. Ignoring the way her gut panged in denial at that wishful thought Sam slowly walked to the nearest bus stop in the darkness, glad when the bus came quickly and relieved that she had enough change to pay her fare. She would just take the bus for tonight, get off at the street near W.O.O.H.P, go inside, find Scam's empty cell, report it to Jerry and come home and rest easy. And as the bus drove along in silence with her being one of the only passengers going anywhere this late she could only pray it would really be that simple.

* * *

><p>Tiptoeing through the prison facility Sam knew she was going against W.O.O.H.P. protocol to be here. No agent, only guards were supposed to be here this late but despite knowing that she had gone ahead, used her I.D. and slipped inside because she needed to see what the guards, what Jerry had been missing. Tim Scam's empty cell. She had to do it for the sake of her sanity which was slipping, falling more and more with every passing second.<p>

Anxious to prove herself right Sam walked quickly, looking up and down the long rows of cells and studying the numbers in the dark. Figuring out which way to move to find exactly what she was here for, she moved fast and walked into the centre-most lane. Pushing herself to walk faster despite her fatigue Sam kept going trying to reach the last cell as fast as possible. "I know you're not here, Scam," she hissed, her fists curling at her sides out of pent up anger and rage. There was no way he was here in his cell. How could he be when he was in her mind? He couldn't be. She knew she was right about this. She knew she was-

Her jaw dropped open, the wind knocking out of lungs when she saw it. Scam's jell cell. He was currently in it, fast asleep. Raising her hands Sam rubbed her eyes and tried again only to feel her heart thump in panic when he was still there before her eyes, sleeping in the darkness of his cell. Too shocked to speak and wanting to confirm he was really there Sam walked right up to his cell and pressed her hands against the thick glass as she peered straight at him. Scam was just laying there on his stomach with his head resting on top of his right folded arm, his eyes closed, and his blanket pulled up to mid-back as he took relaxed, calm breaths over and over again. He was just sleeping innocently and doing nothing else.

Feeling her heart fall Sam bit her lip while wondering how this could be happening. How could he be in jail and be controlling her dreams at the same time? Glancing around his cell she couldn't see any device or remote or anything of that nature that showed that Scam was doing anything but staying put in his cell for the last two days, while she had been having those horrible nightmares with him in them. Feeling cold and dizzy Sam shook her head in disbelief. "B-but..." she stuttered, her eyes widening is shock because she had been so sure of herself. "Th-this means th-at...that..." she felt her mind dance around in a frenzy. This could only mean one thing.

"He's not doing this..." she breathed out, sounding as shocked as she felt because she had no idea what to think anymore. When she had charged in here she had expected to find his cell empty, the criminal long gone and expected THAT to serve as an explanation for how he was in her mind night after night. But he was here at W.O.O.H.P., in his cell, under surveillance, bound up in chains. There was no way he could be doing this and that thought frightened her as she no longer had anyone left to pin the blame on for her hellish dreams. For some reason her mind was making up these images, terrifying her and she unsure as to what they meant. Were they a warning of things to come? Tim Scam... was HE ...was he...actually going to...to...

**Rape her?**

Feeling panic and chaos wrapping around her mind Sam knew she had to get away from him before she passed out. She just couldn't stand here in the presence of the man she was seeing hurting her over and over again without wanting to scream in terror. Pulling her hands away from the glass and stepping back, her eyes wide while she stumbled away as if the cell bars would suddenly melt and he would emerge and take her right there on the prison floor, Sam turned and ran with tears bursting from her tired eyes. _"Please let these nightmares mean nothing!" _she begged God as she pushed open the exit door. _"Please make them stop!" _she pleaded as she swiftly ran out of the facility hurrying to get home, get anywhere where she could at least physically, be away from Scam's clutches.

When the prison door slammed shut only one prisoner stirred in his bed having heard the sound. Raising his head up from his folded arm where he had artfully placed it, _Scam_ let his eyes travel to the door from which he had seen the redhead run out just a moment before with shaky knees and tears exploding from her eyes. And slowly a deep, dark, smirk of cruel amusement crossed his lips.

* * *

><p>Her eyes nearly closing again Sam kicked herself from under her desk and forced herself to wake up. Staring at the textbooks before her with droopy eyes she let out a sigh knowing she had tried to suck up the information, stuff it into her brain so that there would be no more room left for the nightmares that wouldn't leave her alone. But it hadn't worked. Sam bit her lip sadly remembering she had tried to work on any assignment any paper, she had even started studying for her exams a month in advance to shut the disturbing images out of her head. But nothing worked, not even for a moment. And she knew why.<p>

Sam felt her face falling because she knew she hadn't been able to concentrate. Despite being a studious, hardworking girl she had not been able to focus at all. Her eyes flickered over to the open door of the attached bathroom, the sound of rushing water coming from the tap where she had left it on because of how frequently she had to keep splashing her face with cold water in an attempt to keep awake. But her lack of sleep was catching up to her as she hadn't slept all night since she had had that dream at 2 AM, and she knew that even if she didn't want it to happen, it was only a matter of time before she would fall asleep and then see herself being tortured, being brutally raped all over again.

Shuddering horridly at that thought Sam knew that fear had made her isolate herself on this otherwise beautiful summer Saturday. She hadn't wanted to leave home. Home was the only place she could scream every once in a while and let out her fear and horror without being seen as a madwoman.

Biting her lip to try and hold back the tears that she could feel filling her eyes Sam glanced at the phone tucked next to her arm hopefully. She had been looking at it all day. She had been hoping that Jerry would soon call her to tell her that Scam had escaped even if she had just seen him last night sleeping in his cell. She just wanted to believe he was actually playing with her head even though she knew very well that Scam had been in jail since they had put him there 2 nights ago. Because believing he had escaped, believing that he was giving her these visions would make it feel fake, would make her rest easy and tell herself Scam would get bored and quit eventually. But...

_"He's not giving me these visions," _Sam thought bitterly while feeling all the colour drain from her skin again and soon her arm, resting over her the crisp, white page of her Geology textbook looked as white as the paper itself. She remembered that after coming home last night in shock that Scam was in jail she still hadn't wanted to believe it. So she had taken out her X-powder and laptop and hacked into W.O.O.H.P prison records, into entry and exit data and checked if any sort of disturbance had been recorded in Scam's cell. Unfortunately for her there hadn't been. Scam had a clean bill and had been in jail since Thursday night, locked in his cell, no where near her.

Raising her hands she slightly gripped her hair and pulled on it as if trying to release some of her stress. Then why? Why was she having these terrible, horrible, creepy nightmares each night if Scam wasn't behind it? She knew she still wanted to blame him. She wanted to take the easy way out and say that it was HIM who was ruining her life. She wanted to tell Jerry, Clover and Alex what he was doing to her but... he wasn't responsible. For once in his life he was innocent and her brain was just fixated with him and obsessed with images of him hurting her. And because of that she couldn't bring herself to say anything about what she was going through, how she was suffering to her friends. _"How can I?" _she thought sadly, a tear splitting from her eye at her helplessness, at her hopelessness.

How could she? When all of these images, when all of this was in her head? When no one else was there to blame but herself? They would think she was crazy and in need of psychiatric care if she even breathed even a word to them. And she knew she couldn't have that. No, no matter how badly she wanted to tell someone, anyone what she was enduring, no matter how badly she wanted a shoulder to cry on, she would not be able to bear someone else telling her what she was slowly starting to realize. She was going crazy. And hearing someone else say it, would kill her. It would damage her even more than these dreams were. Letting out a shuddering breath of exasperation as more tears pummelled down her face Sam sat there crying silently having never felt more helpless in all her life. She just didn't know what to do. She had no idea what to do.

She was stuck, stuck in this complicated mess, in this web of terror and no matter how badly she was fighting, twisting, struggling and writhing to free herself from the chains of this trap, she wasn't being able to hold onto her sanity. No, she knew she was going insane. With every dream, every memory, every single, passing, second...

**She was going insane. **

"Why?..." She choked out sadly as her tears burned her skin and made it itch while they joined the dried remains of earlier tears. Sam clenched her hands into fists to try and keep in the need to explode. "Why has this happened? Why IS this happening to me?" She asked herself brokenly even though she knew better than to expect a response by now. And that very thing had led her to come up with an answer of her own. Unfortunately her answer brought her no comfort only terror, more gut-wrenching horror than she had been feeling already. Sitting here now she could still feel it in her gut. She could feel it, that creeping feeling, as if someone was running their nails down inside the walls of her stomach and making her twitter in pain.

**Emotional torture. **

**Silent pain. **

This was a warning. These dreams were a warning. They had to be. It was a warning that Tim Scam might actually-

Her stomach turned inside itself as a ripple of a shudder ran through her body at the sickening, disheartening. thought. It was a warning that he might actually rape her. Rubbing her arms in an effort to break the ghostly chill of terror that never left her nowadays, Sam bit her lip knowing that, that warning had started controlling her actions already. She had already begun to avoid all those places, all those settings where she had seen herself being brutally raped , at any cost. And it hadn't been easy.

She knew she was already worried to go to back class on Monday, to set foot in that room where her first nightmare had taken place. It was Saturday already which meant that...Sam bit her lip hard enough to chew through it as fright bubbled in her stomach. Only 1 more day before she had to go back to school. Feeling the nightmare replay itself back in her brain as it often liked to when she took even a moment to breathe Sam felt jitters tumbling up and down her body leaving her to shake in fear at the thought of returning to that place, that horrible place where she had seen it first begin.

Desperately wanting to avoid that Sam thought long and hard. Maybe she would cancel school. Sam felt herself frowning sadly because she knew how much she loved to learn but her love of education was not nearly enough to die down her fear of Tim Scam. A fear that had only grown larger and larger in the past 2 days. And she knew she couldn't take the risk. She just had to stay away from her school until this ended. Until these dreams, these nightmares stopped plaguing her mind.

_"But if you don't sleep how will you know they've stopped?"_ the still functioning and logical part of her brain nagged telling her how stupid she was being thinking of cancelling school just until her nightmares ended only to not even have the guts to sleep and check if they were over already. But she dismissed that thought quickly, desperately not wanting to see how much of a coward she was and how much it was becoming clear by the way she was acting. Not sleeping just in case she saw him again, thinking of not going to class just in case her nightmare would come true, they were all proof of her mounting cowardice even if she didn't want to admit it. Even if she wanted to keep up the persona of a strong, independent. intelligent spy and try to forget that she was a girl more than capable of being raped.

**No matter how ridiculous that was. **

Ignoring those damning thoughts Sam knew she was doing the right thing. Avoiding places where one felt danger was one way to stay safe and she had been doing that religiously. Apart from trying to think up excuses to skip school until these nightmares stopped, her car hadn't been touched since last night as that had been the location of the second nightmare. And everywhere she had gone out today she had taken the bus, resisting the convenience of using her car by reminding herself of what could happen in there based on her blood-curdling nightmare. A reminder that had come on it's own before she even had to think and she had found herself easily taking public transit. But despite all her precautions, Sam knew, she still didn't feel safe.

A sad sigh left her as more tears poured down her face in lines. Even when she had taken the bus to the library to get a book for her project today, she had been looking over her shoulder. Any moment she left her home and went outside, even for a split second, she had caught herself jumping at any male voice, going deathly pale and holding her clothes closer to herself in an effort to try and disappear. To try and mix into the crowd like a nobody so that she wouldn't draw attention to herself and become the very thing she was horrified of becoming. The same thing her nightmares were pointing to.

**A target.**

_**A victim.**_

A helpless, little, _girl._

A tear rolling down her face Sam looked down at her clothes. She was dressed in lose-fitting sweatpants, a tank top and a heavy, baggy, woollen sweater on top of that. There were gloves on her hands and her socks were rolled up all the way.

**In the middle of spring. **

Feeling warm and uncomfortable Sam ignored her discomfort and bit her lip knowing she didn't have the courage to wear short, comfy summer clothes like other girls anymore. She couldn't even think of mini-skirts, tank tops, shoulder-less dresses anymore. They were too revealing, too 'look-at-me' and she was busy trying to draw attention away from her. This was how she had to remain, in clothes that hid her away where not even an inch of her skin could show. She sighed knowing that sooner or later Clover would question her strange fashion in the summer but she had to protect herself. And if wearing a few extra layers would do that she would do it. This minor discomfort of sweating and feeling suffocated in her sweater she knew was well worth escaping the pain of a merciless rape.

Feeling herself shudder again at the memory of those images in her dreams, Sam's eyes flickered over to her closet, the place were all the clothes she had seen ripped off her dreams by Scam's hands were shoved in a dark corner, never to be worn again. Even if she loved her blue, kimono top she knew she just didn't have the guts to tempt fate and wear it one day. What if something happened? God, what if wearing it would lead her to getting raped?

Taking a shuddering breath of despair Sam tried to put it all out of her mind only to stop when she got another frightening idea. _"What if...what if just keeping those clothes will get me raped?" _She thought, horrified at the thought and she knew she had to do something to erase even that minor possibility. She had to do everything in her power to defend herself. Standing up quickly, Sam ripped the closet open and found the clothes that had been dumped on the floor. Her blue, kimono top, white jeans, white, collar dress and black tights. The same clothes from her nightmares.

A shiver crawled up and down her body as she looked at them, remembering every terrifying moment as if it was happening again and it took her a moment to control her need to cry. Moving fast she dumped the clothes in a bag and hurried out of her room to find a clothing bank. _"If I donate these clothes..." _she thought_. "Maybe that will separate me from those nightmares," _she thought wishfully, hoping that would work and prevent them from coming true and possibly from coming again. Even if she doubted that so small a gesture could stop the blaring warning chasing her down night after night, she had to do at least this much. Maybe doing this would finally give her some peace of mind. Something she desperately needed right now, along with a long, dreamless night of sleep.

By the time she came back after visiting the clothing bank she was dead tired and extremely exhausted. She hadn't slept for the last 21 hours and because of that she had almost fallen asleep on the bus. She had been more than thankful when a fast stop had made her fall on the floor and wake up. She bit her lip knowing that driver had saved her from having another nightmare today, because every time she closed her eyes Scam was there raping her and if she hadn't woken up she knew she would have woken up later, screaming and crying on the bus. Silently thanking the driver for saving her from that humiliation and another fearful nightmare Sam's eyes glanced at the clock.

11:00 PM

_**Her bedtime.**_

Ignoring the time Sam knew she couldn't sleep. She had to ignore the fatigue she was feeling and keep herself awake. She had to do it unless she wanted to be haunted by another nightmare. Trembling at that thought, and using her fear for motivation Sam began to pace around her room to keep herself from sleeping. She kept walking, slow, then fast then slow again to distract her mind while ignoring the way her tired legs were aching and her drooping eyes were begging for sleep.

On the 30th round around her bedroom Sam's eyes landed on her bed, warm and inviting and for one moment she found herself moving towards it before she gasped sharply, raising her hand and slapping herself for even thinking of doing it. Of going to bed. _"Do you want to see yourself get raped?" _she asked herself as she forced herself to walk again. She kept walking around the room in circles focusing on nothing but doing just that and soon she was so caught up in pacing that she never even realized when he eyes closed, nor when he body fell back, landing on the soft mattress with a thud...

**Fast asleep.**

* * *

><p>"Where could he have gone?" Sam muttered in annoyance, holding a hand above her eyes to block out the hot, blaring, sun that was blinding her. Even in their outfits, made of thin material to suit the desert's heat, Alex, Clover and Sam were boiling in the Middle East while trying to hunt Tim Scam, the man who couldn't seem to stay in his cell, down. He had been spotted here last, according to W.O.O.H.P. information and that was what led to their current situation of trying to find Scam in this huge crowd of people at the local market .<p>

"This is hopeless," Clover mumbled tiredly knowing Scam was a chameleon and could take any disguise to escape them, and a villain like him was certainly not going to be easy to track especially since he had already ripped out the tracker W.O.O.H.P. had installed in his body. Hearing all the tiredness in the blonde's voice Alex sighed. "Well we can't give up," Alex said while her eyes scanned the crowd carefully, looking for a tall, strong, man with brown hair and tanned skin. Sam nodded her head. "Alex is right, we can't give up. W.O.O.H.P. information is never wrong and that means Scam has to be near-"

Her eyes widened when they suddenly landed on a person, a man who was standing in the middle of the crowd, dressed in black desert clothes, a garb hiding half his face but his eyes were dead fixed on her. A small gasp left her when the sunlight caught his eyes and made them glow ethereally changing green to blue and Sam felt her heart race knowing only one man could have those eyes.

**Tim Scam.**

"Clover..." she whispered trying not to make it obvious to Scam that she had seen him. "Alex," she whispered even softer, drawing both their attentions. "He's right there," she said jerking her shoulder as if to point to him and both girls gasped when they saw him. Though no one could understand why Scam, knowing they were here to arrest him and seeing them clearly was just standing there staring at them. Was he… up to something?

Noting the same thing Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. "_He must be throwing a challenge," _she thought knowing all too well how much this man liked to laugh at them. It was like he lived for it. Her thoughts on Scam's nature where cut short when he turned and began to walk away leaving all the girls to fly into action. They stayed a few feet behind him, ducking behind trees and buildings as they crept closer and closer, trying to isolate him in an abandoned spot so they could tackle him and end this mission without causing any panic.

When Scam suddenly disappeared behind a building they all broke into a silent run not wanting him to get away yet at the same time not wanting to ruin their element of surprise. But when they turned the corner they were left shocked when they found themselves trapped up to their waists in the ground, obviously having walked right into a trap. Glaring and twisting, trying to get free they all threw a hateful glare at the man who was now standing there smirking, having taken off his desert garbs now dressed in his familiar black trench coat, black turtle-neck and dark jeans.

Chucking his black mask to the floor Scam let out a deep chuckle of amusement. "Looks like you're stuck," he said teasingly. Cursing at him Clover, Alex and Sam kicked in their traps, trying to get out but they were literally stuck in place. Pushing himself off the brick wall he had been leaning against Scam smirked harder. "Give up, you can't get out," he said while coming over to them and circling them as he laughed at their predicament.

Trying to ignore his annoying, taunting chuckle Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing her body out of the ground. She tried using her legs to force herself up but it didn't work. Clenching her teeth she tried again and again only to open her eyes suddenly when she thought she heard two moans of pain. A gasp left her and her eyes widened in horror when she saw her friends now out of their traps, laying off to the side with blood flowing from their heads.

Knowing Scam had done this she whipped her head around and found him standing there tossing a baseball bat up and down in his hand, her friends' blood already drying on the silver surface. Her face twisting in rage and shock at how much of an animal this man could be Sam found herself screaming. "You creep!' she roared while trying like mad to get out of her trap. She was just about ready to kill him for what he had done.

Scam only shrugged impassively while giving her a small smirk. "That all you got?" he asked tauntingly before he started coming over to her and Sam felt her heart beat in panic knowing that if she didn't get out of this trap somehow then she'd be suffering a similar fate as her friends. And she twisted harder trying to break freak and get out because she knew if they all went unconscious then Scam would take his time cutting them up and skinning the flesh off their bones and sending it to Jerry in a gift box.

Watching her hiss and twist Scam let out a laugh as he lowered down to her. Sitting on his legs he smirked. "Scared I'm going to hurt you Samantha?" he asked making her glare as she struggled harder. But his next move nearly made her faint on the spot. Sam's eyes went wide as she felt his fingers run through her hair and grab a fistful. And when he pulled her head back to look at him she gasped in pain and shock. Looking at her in the eye Scam smirked harder. "Because if you're not..." he said while bringing his face close enough to let his breath hit her face. His proximity bothered Sam and soon she was squirming but that didn't bother him as he simply pressed his nose against hers. "You should be," he finished deeply, roughly, leaving Sam's eyes to narrow in confusion and disgust.

Pulling his face back a little Scam just sat there with his hands in her hair, staring at her face as if studying her. And Sam found herself gulping slightly when he kept his eyes on her and she could feel the intensity of his gaze. She had no idea why he was looking at her like that. Staring back at him Sam saw his sea-coloured eyes, half-lidded, his eyelashes falling halfway into them just staring at her face. He wasn't blinking. No, his eyes were set on her face and she felt herself squirm involuntarily when she saw him running them across her face flickering into her eyes before travelling across the skin of her cheeks, across her lips, up to her forehead and past her jaw line.

She could almost feel them rippling into her flesh. Feeling nervous, her heart beat hard at his sudden silence, and quickly fear and confusion filled the crevices of her mind. He had just been taunting her and scaring her and now he was dead silent, so quiet she could hear him breathing roughly and she didn't know why he was being like this.

But before she could even light an idea Scam had stood up to his full height of over 6 feet, leaving her to yelp in pain as he yanked her out of the ground with her hair. Pain pulsing through her head, Sam was about to kick him and pull away but she never got the chance as he simply dumped her over his shoulder and took off.

Confused and shocked Sam went limp for a moment not knowing why on earth he hadn't just tried to knock her out like he had her friends. Why had he picked her up and carried her off? Remembering his confusing words telling her that she should be scared, and the way he had been staring at her, Sam felt a sickening feeling in her gut. Brushing that off because this was just Tim Scam, the same man that she had faced so many times Sam began screaming, wanting an answer for his strange unexpected behaviour. "What the hell? Scam, put me down!" Sam roared but he just ignored her as he kept walking farther and farther away from the site that Clover and Alex were at. Not understanding why Scam hadn't answered her Sam began wondering if he had worse fate in mind for her. Not wanting to find out Sam tried reaching into her hidden pocket and draw out her laser lipstick.

A gasp left her when he raised one of his arms and knocked it out of her hands before tightening his grip on her even harder, pressing down on her legs and arms so that she couldn't even move. Feeling panicked because she had just lost her only gadget and the rest where stuffed in her Jetpack that had been left behind in Scam's trap, Sam began to struggle harder knowing whatever reason he had for carrying her away like this was bad. "Scam, no! Let me go!" she snarled as she twisted and turned in his aggressive hold but nothing she did seemed to stop him.

Only a small, barely audible grunt left his lips when she began viciously beating her fists against his back and shoulder but a grunt was all she got out of him as he kept walking as undisturbed as ever. Slowly starting to feel helpless, a feeling she loathed, Sam took rapid breaths as her head spun from hanging upside down over his broad shoulder. Her fists kept hitting, trying to cause him pain so he'd release her but it never happened and soon Sam found herself screaming in pain as her body hit the floor. Moaning in pain and rubbing her back Sam sat up, her eyes narrowing in confusion when she noticed where he had brought her to. She was currently sitting on the cracked, concrete floor of what appeared to be an abandoned, old tower.

Looking up at Scam she threw him a glare. "Why'd you bring me here?" she spat before a smirk touched her lips. "Did you bring me here to kill me?" she hissed before letting out a small laugh, as if insulting his manliness. "That's underhanded. You can't take all of us on alone so you isolate me," she muttered knowing Clover and Alex may be hurt but it wouldn't last forever. They would wake up and then he'd have to fight them all again so he was clearly trying to avoid that. She looked down and nodded slowly. Why else had he dragged her here like a caveman? And seriously what else could be respected from him? All Tim Scam did was play dirty.

"Kill you?' he said suddenly, drawing her attention to his face and when she did she found him smirking calmly, teasingly but for some reason his eyes were throwing her off. Peering into them Sam felt her eyes widen a bit when she noticed that his eyes seemed dark. Dark with anger, and hatred and something else...Something that she hoped she was only imagining.

Scam let out a chuckle before he began coming towards her slouched form, his hands oddly behind his back. "Killing," he said again before shaking his head dismissingly. Stopping only a foot away from her he smirked cryptically. "No, that's too easy." Hearing his words Sam's mouth sealed itself in confusion as she just sat there watching him, not knowing what he meant by that. What could be worse than death? Just what did he have planned in that satanic brain of his._ "Or do I even want to find out?" _she thought while watching his eyes darken even more, frightening her even though she knew there was nothing to be afraid of...

**Right?**

"I'm going to rape you," Scam said bluntly in the next second, drawing a shocked gasp from her at all the seriousness in his tone. Scared of his directness, Sam was about to scream at him to bring him back to his senses because he just couldn't mean what he was saying, Sam was left screaming when he lunged at her. Knowing she didn't have the time to question his advances Sam stood up quickly and moved into battle stance, ready to fight him. About to deliver a punch to push him back Sam's eyes suddenly narrowed as sunlight invaded them and she wondered how that was happening when she was in a building. When her vision cleared, a horrified gasp left her at the object she could now see that Scam had drawn out from behind his back. A dagger, and it was pointed straight at her.

Her throat growing dry in shock again Sam found herself frozen but that only lasted a moment when the blade came swinging towards her and she quickly jumped back to save herself. Not bothered by her mini-escape, Scam kept coming towards her, dagger in hand and swinging at her without mercy and while she was busy trying to avoid the blade from cutting her he seized the moment and shoved her roughly, leaving her to fall hard onto the concrete surface.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, her scream echoing off the walls of the broken building and pain filling her back and legs as she hit the floor with a crash. Quickly ignoring her pain with the frightening reminder that Scam was after her, she pulled herself into a sitting position and threw Scam a deep glare filled with hatred. Moving to stand up and fight again she was left screaming when he brought the dagger down on her again, aiming for her legs and almost stabbing into them but she pulled them back just in time. Taking deep breaths as she looked at the hole in the floor where Scam's dagger had left a permanent mark and she slowly looked at him, horrified because she knew that if she had taken even just one more second to move, her legs would have been cut off by now.

Staring at him unblinkingly Sam felt real fear for the first time in her life as she sat there with his shadow looming over her. Scam had never been this brutal before and this sudden change in him was beyond scary._ "I'm going to rape you," _his words came flooding back and Sam felt her heart panging in her eardrums as goose bumps began to coat her skin. Had he really meant those words?

Before she could think anymore, another gasp left her when she felt the swoosh of air again and she dragged her legs back again, just in time to avoid the dagger slamming into her legs. Looking at Scam shakily, seeing his angry face, looking ready to erupt as he eyed her figure while clenching the dagger hard in his fist Sam felt frightened at his murderous rage. The look on his face looked deadly and she had a sinking suspicion he would stop at nothing to hurt her. Her suspicions were confirmed a second later as he swiped the dagger down again, still tirelessly aiming for her legs, leaving her to scream harder as she struggled to save herself.

He kept coming at her, swinging at her and making her crawl back as fast as she could to try and escape. This lasted several moments before a sharp gasp left Sam when she suddenly felt her back press into the edge of a wall and she knew she was stuck. Looking behind her Sam saw a large, open window and the long drop that was below and nothing else. Going pale Sam bit her lip in panic._ "I'm...trapped," _she realized quickly.

_"I'm going to rape you," _his words haunted her again and Sam screamed in fear when she saw Scam coming towards her at a murderous pace. He was now just a foot away from her, too close to dodge and Sam knew her legs were too shaky by now, having dragged on concrete over and over, to damaged to even walk right let alone kick away a strong man like Scam. Taking deep, panicked breaths Sam could feel her chest moving up and down rapidly, the mesh, thin material sticking to her flesh as sweat broke out all over her body for terror at what he was going to do to her.

Watching her standing there all flustered and nervous Scam slowly licked his lips and Sam shuddered even more as she saw him scanning her figure, his eyes running down her body, dressed in a harem outfit and she cursed at Jerry for telling them to blend into their surroundings. She knew the thin, decorative, material she wore was not made for fighting and it was already ruffled and torn especially at her legs were her crawling back on the rough ground had left vertical lines in the shape of tears, exposing almost all of her legs. And that was exactly where Tim Scam was looking thirstily.

Feeling the bile rise in her throat as she felt darkness surround her like a dark cloud Sam knew she couldn't escape him alive. And seeing all the intent in his eyes... she knew he was serious about raping her.

_"No...God, no…" _she thought, her eyes ready to pop out of their sockets from dread and apprehension. She took a shaky step back ending up right against the frame of the open window. Pressing herself against the frame Sam gulped dryly, her throat painfully tight as she looked at him in sheer panic. Her heart beating a hundred times faster in her chest her eyes remained glued on Scam who was still gripping his dagger as sweat poured down his face, evidence of the chase he'd put up with to trap her and she could clearly see all the anger, the raw, fury mixed with...Oh God it was there, she hadn't just been imagining it. There was lust in his eyes. Deep, untainted, raw, hungry-

**LUST.**

Feeling her stomach recoiling Sam bit her lip shakily knowing if he got the chance, he would make every moment brutal and painful. He would rape her without mercy. Knowing she had to stop this, Sam took a shuddering breath before speaking to the man who was advancing towards her like a hungry lion about to devour a weak, battered prey. "Stop…" she said shakily, her voice cracking and she knew she was about to cry. Seeing him not making any move to stop, only walking closer Sam let out a terrified gasp. "Stop!" she shouted, her voice having received a small boost from her fear.

But her scream didn't bother him as he just crept closer, eyeing her up and down and twirling his dagger in his hand. And slowly a smirk stretched across his lips. Seeing his twisted look Sam only felt her horror mount. Desperate to make him stop she tried again. "Stop! Stop or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he asked tauntingly, coming to stand right in front of her. Sam bit her lip harder feeling cold, scared and weak and slowly her body began to shake, something he saw and smirked harder at. Ignoring his smirk that was branding her a coward she mustered up courage and spoke again. "..Or I- I'll jump," she stuttered pressing closer to the large open window, the only way out of this nightmare. Watching her for a moment Scam raised an eyebrow before he threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was long and hard and sent chills hovering up and down her spine.

Thinking he was distracted Sam tried to sidestep him only to have him take a step closer, making her freeze on the spot as he craned his neck forward and hissed. "If you think you can…" he breathed out while looking at her challengingly. "If you have the guts," he spat darkly before looking her in her shaky, widened eyes and quirking an eyebrow. "JUMP."

Going limp on the spot Sam sealed her eyes having heard all the mockery in his tone. He knew, oh God he knew how scared she was. Opening her eyes and seeing his triumphant face she knew he could taste it, he could sense her fear. She knew it was making him stronger. Her weakness, her inability to defend herself was making him stronger. Hearing him chuckle because she was still standing there after delivering her threat to jump Sam watched him reach his arms out to grab her and before she could stop herself she turned and jumped out of the window, determined to escape a fate worse that death. The very fate he had planned for her.

Feeling her body growing weightless and the wind rushing by her Sam thought she had escaped, that she would hit the floor soon in a tangled heap of broken bones and blood. That she would be dead in minutes.

**Dead but safe.**

_**It would be worth it.**_

A strangled cry left her when she felt her hand being grabbed and when she looked up she screamed harder seeing that Tim Scam had stopped her from falling. Seeing the smirk on his face as he gripped her wrist Sam panicked, kicking her feet and trying to reach up and scratch his hand to make him drop her. She kept going, trying to pull away, her body straining at the effort as pain filled her right arm and she just hung there in mid-air trying to get free. Watching her with amused eyes Scam let her twist and struggle and waste all her energy as he held her up with ease not bothered in the slightest. But after a few moments passed he got bored of his human pendulum and in one, quick, jerk of his arm he pulled her back into the building.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, heart racing as her body collided into his and was trapped in his aggressive embrace. Running his hands up and down her bare back, enjoying her outfit Scam smirked before digging his fingers into the side of her waist. Scam chuckled as he squeezed her body before he spoke in a raspy, rough, whisper. "Heh, you're in trouble now." Struggling against him with all her leftover strength Sam tried screaming again. "No, leave me!" she shouted, filling the empty room with her cries even if no one was listening. Ignoring her, Scam pulled her back and grabbed her hair, pulling roughly at the roots while Sam kept screaming for him to leave her. And in the next second he had thrown her, face-first onto the cold, concrete floor. Hitting the ground Sam gasped in pain, her head having crashed into the ground and she could feel it panging while her head split open and blood leaked out, trailing down the side of her face. In indescribable pain, Sam let out deep moan hoping maybe he'd have mercy on her but falling silent when he just chuckled in amusement.

"Aww…" Scam said mockingly as he came over to where she lay twisted in pain. Stopping next to her he raised her foot and kicked her, hard in the side, drawing another painful moan from her as her body was rolled over to face him. Sneering at her Scam continued. "Did I hurt you?" he said in a fake, mollycoddling voice letting her know he didn't give a damn for her pain. Pressing his palms onto his knees he leaned down slightly and smirked when he saw how much blood she was losing. "Lucky for you…" he whispered teasingly, "You have a world of pain coming Samantha."

Moaning in pain Sam lay there while looking at his eyes and easily seeing how ready he was to tear into her like a hungry vulture. Afraid, she tried to aim a kick and knock him off his legs but she stopped halfway unable to do it. She gasped in pain knowing she was loosing too much blood to fight. Still not wanting to give up and surrender herself to his monstrous appetite Sam tried rolling away instead. Managing to do that Sam took a deep breath before she pushed herself to stand up. She bit her lip hard as she felt all the aching of her body and she knew she was so weak.

**Too weak.**

_**And it killed her to know that. **_

Standing there weakly she could feel all the blood pouring from her head despite it having been a while and it was making her vision blur. Getting out of the battle stance she had taken, Sam raised her hands and rubbed her eyes trying to see better. And while she was so caught up in trying to keep her eyes open she never noticed Scam's form grow larger until it was too late he was upon on her again. Sam gasped when he grabbed her by the shoulders and with a grunt of strength forced her down, rolling on top of her so that he could sit upon her stomach and pin her hands above his head. Staring down at her as he kept her pinned, Scam grinned and bent down to kiss her roughly.

Slamming his mouth against hers he kissed her over and over. Enjoying her whimpers he kept going until he could feel her lips swelling right from under his and the delicate skin going nearly bruised. Catching her lower lip between his teeth he sucked at it, giving it a nip before moving back. Looking up at him Sam took deep, panting breaths while her lips tingled painfully. Feeling his hands holding hers down with ease despite her struggling she knew she was trapped. A tear split from her eye as she accepted that there was nothing she could do. She was trapped. She was losing too much blood, and he was too strong. Just way too strong.

Feeling him move to straighten on top her she started whispering, trying to get through to him again. "No..." she breathed out brokenly as she looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Seeing his steely gaze she tried to figure out something, anything to reason with him not to do this. "Please just, just kill me..." she started begging, knowing that was what Scam's goal once used to be and hoping he'd be kind and just stick to that. Drawing in a shaky breath as her lower lip quivered she sobbed out. "Don't ruin me…" she choked on her cry as fear hammered inside her. "D-Don't rape me..."

Taking one of his hands away from hers he pinned her with one hand while he fingered her bleeding forehead, the cut with his thumb. Soaking it in her warm, dark, and bringing his hand up to his eyes, Sam watched him stare at her blood as if it was some kind of prize before he flicked the droplet away, letting it hit her face again. Giving her a dark chuckle he spoke again. "Aww… now where's the fun in just murder, hmm?" he drawled teasingly while he eyed her breathless, panting, broken figure.

Lowering down to her again he spoke with his breath teasing the curl of hair that was glued to her cheek from her cold sweat of fear. "Especially when you look so good all sweaty, and flustered, and bleeding like that?" he asked while trailing his finger against her cheek and chasing away the curl of hair. Leaving a kiss in it's place he leaned back and looked her in the eyes intently. "I can't just kill you," he said decisively leaving her eyes to water even more as he body shook in tremors knowing he wasn't going to change his mind.

Still trying to save herself she shuddered out. "P-please?" Scam only pressed into her harder, throwing her a glare before speaking roughly. "Why should I listen to you?" he spat and Sam gulped knowing that was not a question but an answer. He wouldn't listen to his enemy. Frozen in fear and weakness Sam lay there limply as she felt him touching her. His hands started at the base of her neck and moved down pushing away the hair that was glued to her skin with her blood and sweat.

Taking away each strand Scam took his time roughly moving his hands down her neck, her chest, pressing his hands down on her hard as if making sure an impression of what he was doing would be left forever. Sam bit her lip hard and tried to keep from shaking when he squeezed at her chest, teasing her skin and placing kisses on her collarbone, licking her flesh in slow strokes. Sam felt her body shudder deeply, despite her weakness and feeling him smirking against her she knew that gave him satisfaction. Grabbing at the sleeve of her top he pulled at it aggressively while placing kisses on her shoulder, biting into, leaving lines it until it started to bleed before moving towards her chest. Sam panted in fear, wanting to stop this, wanting to get away but she still couldn't move because she was more than weak and his body was crushing hers.

Taking out his dagger again Scam leaned back as he began to rip off her clothing. Sam lay there frozen in terror, tears leaking out of her eyes in buckets as she watched him, as she felt him, one by one tearing off the sleeves of her top. Removing those he tore up the fabric into shreds before tossing them away and cutting off the material of her torn pants. It didn't take him long to have her nearly stripped naked. Leaving her in her bra and underwear, Scam then gave his knife a break. Giving her a shady smirk he brought his hands down to the flimsy, white, fabric hiding her chest . Grabbing the middle he smirked harder, looking her in her teary eyes as he ripped her bra apart with his bare hands leaving her to gasp weakly. Chuckling to himself in enjoyment he stared at her breasts, enjoying her humiliation as he sized them up, studying her soft curves while she could do nothing to stop him.

Noticing the parts of her ruined bra still covered a shred of her shoulders he began peeling it off altogether. Grabbing one strap , he snatched her body up with her arm, pulling off the torn cloth before dropping her back on the floor not caring how her spine cracked, before grabbing her other arm raising her again and removing the other half, tossing it aside with the rest of her torn clothes. Relishing in her tears and helpless snivels he attacked her underwear next. Scam took his sweet time, running his fingers across the band, trailing his thumb over the places where her legs joined her body, digging his nails into her weakest spots before tearing off her underwear and dumping it aside like garbage.

Now that he had her completely nude he leaned back, sitting over her trembling body and smirking down at her. "Now…. what should I do with you?" he drawled out before shifting, grabbing her hands again, holding her down hard before pressing his knee in between her legs, making her shudder as he touched her in untouched places. Rubbing his knee against her over and over he smirked harder. "Should I do…this?" he asked, listening to her quivers as he lowered down and snatched a breast in his mouth. His mouth sucked at her breast, teasing the nipple until it hardened and tensed.

Feeling her twitch and thrash Scam smirked nibbling on the delicate area before speaking again while looking in her eyes, now tinged red from her never-ending tears. "Or should I do this?" he teased while running his hands up and down her body making her tremble and cry before he grabbed her neck and bit into it roughly. Sam bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she felt him practically eating the flesh of her neck. She could feel his teeth grazing, ripping and tearing filling her with insurmountable plain. She could feel her skin breaking and blood pouring and soon he was drinking up her blood, her fear.

**Just like some vampire.**

Pulling back he licked his lips obviously enjoying the taste of her blood before he spoke again, in a dark, frightening whisper. "Or this?" he taunted before nipping on her ear and flicking her earlobe with his tongue leaving her to curl up in fear. Grabbing her throat again he separated his mouth from her twitching ear and sat up looking at her belittlingly. "I guess it doesn't matter…" he smirked. "Because I can do whatever I want to you," he growled dauntingly. Sam took a shuddering, broken, breath knowing Scam saw her body as his personal toy, and his playground. More tears stung her face. _"And he'll play with me until I can't take it anymore," _she thought hopelessly. He would play with her until she was bruised and broken. Until she…

**Bled to **_**death**_**.**

Feeling him running his fingers everywhere across her aching, tired, body, teasing her and working her until she broke, Sam tried to keep from moaning in pain knowing he'd take it for a moan pleasure, But soon the throbbing in her head became to great and she let out a small, painful, moan.

"Liked that, didn't you?" Scam asked treating her like some whore as he raised his head from her stomach where he had been dragging his teeth down her waist line and smirked. Seeing his smirk Sam knew he knew that she didn't like it, that she didn't like any part of the horrible, brutal, torture he was putting her through. But she knew that wouldn't stop him. A tear trailed down her pale cheek.

**NOTHING….**

Would stop him.

"Since you liked that," Scam whispered roughly while groping her body. "Then you're really going to like this," he hissed as he gripped her thigh, digging his nails into it and marring her flesh. Still crying bitterly even though she was nearly out of tears Sam slowly shook her head. "No…" she wailed as she felt his hands moving closer and closer to her core. Scam only smirked amusedly. "I can't hear you," he mocked as he traced his palm up her body, reaching her chest before dribbling his thumb around and drawing circles on her skin to outline her breasts.

Feeling herself ready to pass out Sam shook her head weakly. "No…" she wailed a little louder but Scam only smirked harder. "Can't hear you," he said again before pushing his lips onto hers again for another rough kiss. Biting her lip Scam forced her mouth to open then he took his time outlining her trembling tongue and running his across the inner walls of her cheek before breaking the kiss and proceeding to press kisses all over her face, down her neck, her chest and all down her body until he reached her toes.

"No…" Sam sobbed out finally catching his attention as he raised himself off his body and peered down at her. "What was that?" he asked suddenly leaving Sam to feel a little hopeful. "I-I said no," she stuttered, speaking with all her left energy, desperate for him to hear her. Raising an eyebrow, Scam appeared shocked. "No?' he asked softly. "Hmm…I suppose that means you don't like this?" he said, a fake, thoughtful look forming on his face before he smirked cruelly. "Oh wait…" he said before lunging down on her lithe figure and pressing his body hard into hers. "I…" he kissed her roughly before breaking the kiss and speaking against her shaking mouth. "Don't…" he uttered before kissing her harder then whispering against her lips again. "Care," he hissed huskily, slamming his lips against her reddened ones one more time, sucking them before he leaned back and started undressing.

Sam watched in horror, through blurry eyes as he took off his trench coat, then his black turtleneck, and finally his dark jeans. She lay there watching him prepare himself to invade her and she cried her last, few, remaining tears. She wished she had enough strength to move but she didn't.

**She just didn't.**

When he was done he threw her a wicked smirk. "Ready or not Sammie," he growled huskily as he pinned her body in place. He smirked harder. "Here I come…"

Sam's eyes snapped open, a scream once again exploding from her mouth and ringing throughout her dark bedroom as her nightmare finally ended. Sitting up shakily Sam realized she had fallen asleep after all, despite all her efforts. Cursing at herself and blaming herself for having seen this nightmare because she couldn't stay awake 24/7, she rubbed her arms feeling cold and invaded as every, terrible, moment hung onto her memory despite her having opened his eyes. Remembering his last few words Sam felt tears rolling down her face. It had been so scary. "So monstrous," she whispered brokenly remembering how Scam hadn't even sounded like a man at all. He had just sounded, acted like a monster, a creature capable of bringing only pain, evil, and destruction in its wake.

Biting her lip in confusion Sam tried to sort this never-ending puzzle out. Why was she seeing Scam like this? Feeling a tear trickle down her face Sam remembered the man in question, trying not to tremble at his memory. "He's never been this way…" she breathed out before she found herself screaming while clenching her fists tightly out of frustration. "He's never been this way before!" she shouted, confusion and blindness clouding up her mind while she remained desperate. She knew Scam was evil, that he was capable of committing so much wrong but…he knew her for long now. And in the 3 years he had been a part of her life he had never raped her. She had never even gotten the feeling that he ever would. In fact, rape was the only thing, the only crime that wasn't on his record. It was something he had NEVER done…why was he going to do it now? And why to her?

More and more tears piled down her face, soaking her cheeks as they trailed down her face in uneven lines while she shuddered uncontrollably. "Why me?" she asked the darkness around her, urgently wanting to know why she was going to be his victim. "Why me?" she whispered again feeling confused and lost and not understanding anything at all. From what she knew about him, despite being a criminal Scam was….She took a deep breath ignoring her nightmares for a moment. Tim Scam was a proud man, an HONOURABLE man. Why would he do something like this? Something so wrong and dishonourable, so dirty and low? Lower than any other act? Any other crime?

Perplexed, Sam's brain tied itself in knots before she stopped suddenly, sitting up straighter as a single, ray of hope filled her as soon as a thought came in her mind. Because this was so unlike Scam…Maybe that meant…Could it be possible that meant that-

"Maybe he won't do this," she breathed out feeling a tremendous sense of relief. _"Maybe this is really just something my brain has randomly made up. Maybe it means nothing," _she thought, a small smile breaking out on her lips for the first time in days before his face flickered in her mind again looking ruthless, and she was instantly reminded of all the horrible, terrifying things she had seen.

Her smile quickly vanished as a sad, unhappy, tormented frown swallowed it in it's cloud of darkness. How could she even think this was random? A tear fell from one of her eyes as she realized how stupid and wishful she was being in her desperate attempt to believe she was safe. These dreams were not random, they had a pattern. Each night she saw Tim Scam, the same man, over and over, finding her and viciously assaulting her. More tears trickled down her dry, chapped skin. These dreams were what she knew they were. They were premonitions and she couldn't be dumb enough to delude herself otherwise, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Terrified Sam slowly brought her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth on her bed as her sad, salty tears stung like poison in her eyes.

She knew she wanted to believe it wouldn't happen. She wanted to believe that with every fibre of her body. She craved to believe that Scam wouldn't do it but…she chocked on another sob, her throat drier than ever. After seeing it happen so many times with her own eyes, she just didn't know. Sam bit her lip as feelings of panic danced everywhere in every corner of her apprehensive mind. She really didn't know if Tim Scam kept and even darker monster hidden beneath his murderous form. One that could be low enough to rape. Sam went unearthly white at the horrendous, spine-chilling memories. Rape like he had in her dreams.

"_I'm going to rape you Samantha," _his husky growl replayed itself in her mind, making her wobble and bury herself in her blankets at all the dead seriousness she remembered in his tone.

"_I'm going to rape you…" _Sam held her clothes, her sheets tighter around herself and wanted to just disappear, to self-destruct because his voice wouldn't leave her alone.

"_Rape you…."_

Feeling her bed flip backwards Sam let out a loud scream of panic and fear, too terrified over her nightmares to even realize that she was just being W.O.O. by Jerry. Still screaming Sam landed on the red couch in between Clover and Alex but she didn't notice any of them and her mouth still hung open while she screamed over and over, never stopping as she tried to scream out all the fear that she had been keeping bottled up inside her.

**She wanted it to get out.**

_**Leave her alone.**_

"Sam?" Jerry's familiar, fatherly voice said suddenly making her stop and open her eyes. It was only when she saw the old man standing there looking at her in concern did Sam realize what she had been doing. Screaming like Scam had summoned her here to rape. Here at W.O.O.H.P, in Jerry's office, in the one place that she knew he would never dare to come. But she had still been screaming foolishly out of fear.

Telling herself she was safe in this place Sam took a deep breath, then another and forced herself to calm down because she could see how Jerry, Clover and Alex were looking at her in confusion and worry. But seeing her friends, being surrounded by them and all their concern Sam suddenly found herself wanting to tell them everything. What she had been going through for the last while and what she has just seen tonight. She knew telling them all that would explain her screams of terror just now.

Opening her mouth to do just that and relieve herself of the burden she had been carrying alone for too long, Sam stopped when she remembered something she had been eagerly forgetting. This wasn't even real. Scam hadn't even attacked her. It was all in her head. Her face falling Sam let out a sigh knowing no one could be convicted for a crime they hadn't committed yet, and Scam hadn't raped her. Telling them she was paranoid he was going to rape her some day, one day, would just make her look like she was absolutely mental. Feeling disheartened at that, but knowing it was true Sam let out another quiet sigh. _"I can't say anything. I can't say anything to anyone." _She went slightly pale as she felt all alone. _"If I do then, they'll…" _she blinked sadly. _"They'll call me crazy. My own friends will call me-"_

"I'm fine," Sam said quickly having made up her mind. Realizing that her screams must have caused Jerry to start questioning her in the first place Sam quickly thought of an explanation. "I'm just not used to being W.O.O. so late," she laughed, forcing a fake smile on her face to convince them that was all it was. When Jerry smiled she felt relief. "Ah," Jerry said looking guilty. "Sorry about that, I must have ruined your sleep," he said, chuckling leaving Sam to bite her cheek hard at the irony of that statement. She knew she hadn't been sleeping peacefully, far from it.

Seeing Clover and Alex looking at her oddly from the corner of her eye she quickly moved her teeth away from where they were still digging into the flesh on the inside of her cheek. Flashing them a smile she attempted to tell them she was fine but they still continued to look at her doubtfully, and for once in her life she found herself regretting that they could read her like an open book. Deciding to focus on the mission before she gave them any more reason to doubt her odd behaviour she smiled harder and looked straight at Jerry. "So where are we headed today?" she asked enthusiastically, hoping that would make everyone stop looking at her like she was a basket case.

Feeling her stomach churn in nervousness she found her thoughts hurting her again. _"Oh God," _Sam thought slightly chewing on her lower lip and feeling afraid at what she had just come to terms with. _"If they think I'm crazy now, just based on my sleepless, jumpy behaviour…." _she drew in a shaky breath. _"How would they feel if they found out that I'm seeing Scam raping me in my dreams?" _Knowing the reaction would be far worse than she had even anticipated Sam knew she could never tell them. It could never happen.

**Best to stay silent.**

Getting the facts for the case sorted out Jerry started loading up images on the screen behind him. When he was ready he smiled at all of them. "Today you're all due to catch an escaped criminal. You'll be headed to the Middle East to-"

"WHAT?" Sam screamed loudly before she could stop herself. Breathing deeply and feeling her heart fill up with panic her thoughts flew all over the place in frenzy. The Middle East….THE MIDDLE EAST! That was the place she had last seen Scam-

She stopped herself and her panicked thoughts when she realized she had just screamed again and they were all looking at her one more time. Mentally cursing at herself for not being able to handle her fear at all Sam tried to bring her skin back to normal colour by taking deep breaths. Looking down to avoid their questioning gazes Sam felt fear rushing through her as she remembered that not only had Jerry mentioned the Middle East but also that they were supposed to catch an escaped criminal. Could it be…HIM? Biting her lip Sam spoke in a quiet whisper knowing she needed to know before her fear killed her on the spot. "Who…who escaped from jail?"

"…Terrance," Jerry said slowly, watching Sam in worry when she let out an audible breath of relief. Glancing at Clover and Alex, Jerry saw them exchanging odd looks and he knew he wasn't imagining it. Sam was acting rather strange today.

Feeling her friends' gazes poking into her Sam bit her lip harder knowing they had all just heard her take that deep breath of relief. And she knew right that that she couldn't do this. She could NOT go on this mission. If she went on this mission, if she dared to spend time with her friends, (the same friends that she had been avoiding) she knew they would pry and ask her about her strange behaviour. And she knew she would burst under their questioning and take back the excuse she had given them to explain why she wasn't around at all nowadays, of wanting to study all month for her grade 12 exams. Sam bit her lip knowing she would burst and tell them everything.

**EVERYHING.**

"_And then they'll label me as mental…." _she thought depressed. "_A hundred percent crazy," _she told herself because this was all in her head. ALL in her head… and that was where it had to stay.

Twisting her fingers nervously Sam slowly looked up at Jerry knowing he was watching her quietly, and also that it was him she had to convince to get out of this mission. "Is there…" she took a deep breath knowing she was going to be rigorously questioned for what she was going to say but she had no choice. Making up her mind she continued. "Is there any way I can miss this mission? I don't feel so well," she said earning gasps and shocked looks from everyone around her.

With their eyes as wide as saucers at Sam's strange question, Jerry, Clover, and Alex all silently studied the redhead in concern. Their worry only grew as they quickly noted that Sam looked ill. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Sam looked more than tired with her baggy, dark-spotted eyes, limp hair that had no shine and dry, rough skin. Exchanging glances they all knew they had the same question on their minds. Was Sam okay?

Deciding to ask the question everyone was thinking of Alex spoke in a soft, concerned whisper. "Are you okay Sammie" she asked taking a step closer to her best friend who looked like a total mess and she wanted to know why. Blinking for a moment Sam could feel that Clover and Jerry were asking the same question Alex had with their intense gazes of concern.

**But she couldn't tell them. **

Just thinking of the reason for why she was like this, suddenly not able to feel any joy and only fear, or look after herself like she once used to be able to, scared her to death. And knowing this was all in her head, that her mind was stuck on filling her with these ugly nightmares night after night all by itself, she knew she couldn't tell them because it would scare them too. It would scare them to know how badly fucked up she was. Sam fought to keep in tears. She couldn't, Oh God, she couldn't let herself scare them away.

"I'm fine, really, just tired," she said, smiling with effort and hoping that it would be convincing because she hadn't smiled in days.

Watching the condition she was in, Jerry was still concerned that there was more going on, but when he saw her tired-looking face clearly showing her fatigue he knew she wasn't lying about needing a break. Perhaps that was all this was about. He knew he was still worried but since she said she was okay he trusted her and made himself believe that there was nothing else going on. Sam must just be tired and want a little break. After all she was his most hard-working spy. Pausing in thought but knowing that Sam normally didn't ask to skip missions Jerry quickly decided that he could allow it just this once. Sam honestly looked like she could use some sleep.

Giving her a little, knowing nod Jerry smiled. "Alright Sam, okay, You can skip this one." Sam's eyes widened as she whispered, "Thanks Jer," feeling more than grateful because his words had filled her with tremendous relief. All she wanted to do was hide in her room away from everything. Especially the Middle East where she had just seen that horrible nightmare occur.

Hearing all her thankfulness Jerry shrugged. "Don't worry about, it's no big deal," he said kindly before he shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "After all it's not like we're tackling Tim Scam today, or something," he said, letting out a chuckle knowing that man was a challenge that required all the help they could get, and that he was grateful he was staying put in jail as he pressed the button to release Sam back to her home. And as she disappeared, no one noticed how Samantha had gone deathlike pale and had simply stopped breathing at Jerry's last words.

* * *

><p>Hearing her phone ring Sam jumped before going over to it, half expecting it to say "Tim Scam" on the caller I.D. Relief flooding through her when she saw that it was just Clover she moved to pick it up knowing she could really use a friendly voice right now as she battled her nightmares by forcing herself to stay awake. Suddenly freezing on the spot at that thought, Sam felt her heart fall as she found herself wondering if this phone call from Clover was to check up on her, if it was about her odd behaviour today. About her skipping the mission, about her paleness, her screaming and stammering and the way she had been dressed, or about the deep, black bags under her eyes.<p>

Going pale Sam closed her eyes bitterly._ "Of course it's about that…Why else would Clover be calling this late?" _she asked herself knowing that was the only thing that made sense. Why else would Clover be phoning this late, after a long, tiring mission when she should be sleeping because she wasn't an insomniac like she suddenly was? It could very well be that which was the subject of her best friend's call tonight. Knowing that she couldn't ignore a call from Clover without being questioned for it later Sam silently prayed that this phone call was a nice, friendly chat and had nothing to do with her actions today.

"Hey Clover," Sam said, finally answering the ringing phone. "What's up with you?" Clover said right away, not even wasting time on a greeting and Sam could feel herself panicking because she knew that the blonde had called for the very reason she wanted to avoid. Hoping to throw her off quickly Sam made sure to sound impassive. "Nothing," she said dismissingly leaving the girl on the other end to pause. Waiting for a moment, glad when Clover was saying nothing and believing that she had stopped Sam was about to say goodnight when she spoke again. "Okay then, do you wanna explain why you were so off today?"

Sam sucked in a breath and closed her eyes in agony. She had noticed. Oh God, Clover had noticed everything. Biting her lip to keep up her act Sam spoke in a soft whisper. "Off?" she said making sure to sound confused even though she knew exactly what was meant by it.

"Yes off," Clover muttered leaving Sam to bite her lip harder. "The way you were acting today… It was so, so…." Clover sighed sounding confused. "Not like you," she said and Sam could feel a tear rolling down her cheek and hitting her shirt. She knew Clover knew her inside out. This impassive, unhappy girl was just not like her. She had never been like this before but….Sam wiped away her tears and forced herself to stop crying.

**She was no longer a carefree girl.**

_And __**crying **__wouldn't do anything to change that. _

"And what was with your clothes?" the blonde asked sounding confused as hell and snapping Sam out of her thoughts as she felt her face fall. Clover had noticed her ridiculous fashion but she wasn't surprised. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she did and now she had.

"Sam?" Clover asked, her voice making it clear she wanted an answer but Sam remained silent as she bit her cheek and tried to figure out what to say. She had been wearing unappealing clothes on purpose and not showing even the slightest of skin. And to Clover, the most keen on fashion than anyone else…Sam looked down and slightly pulled at the wool that was wrapped around her making her itchy and warm. She knew she didn't know how to explain her decision of wearing winter sweaters in May.

Having found Sam strangely silent Clover spoke again. "Sam, what are you trying to do?" she said sounding appalled. "Ruin your dating chances altogether?" she screeched and Sam took a small breath feeling her cheeks burn from embarrassment. But she calmed herself down a moment later, grateful for one thing. At least Clover hadn't said she was dressed like this to try and prevent a rape. Nodding her head and feeling a little at peace Sam knew she was safe for now. Her secret of her rapidly slipping sanity was still a secret. Thinking up a response to Clover's angry questions Sam quickly said, "I just don't think showing skin is good."

There was dead silence on the other end and Sam gulped knowing she had said too much and now Clover was thinking why, just why had she had taken such a drastic and literal meaning of that statement, literally covering herself from head to toe. Feeling worried and nervous that Clover would ask Sam stopped when the blonde spoke again but in what she could only describe as a happy, excited tone. "Anyway Sammie, I called to tell you the good news."

Going rigid on her spot Sam bit her lip. "…What good news?" She asked slowly while wondering if there was such a thing left called good news for a terrified girl like her.

"I set up a date for you!" Clover announced suddenly leaving Sam's eyes to widen in shock. "Wha-what?" she breathed out. A date was really not what she wanted right now. Clover's happy giggle on the other end made her ear twitch. "Yea a date," the blonde said chirpily. "I could tell you needed one so I arranged one for you tomorrow night." Biting her lip, knowing she wanted to be alone and didn't want to leave her house, Sam opened her mouth to protest. "But Clover-"

"No buts!" Clover interrupted cutting Sam off and making her sigh. Hearing her sigh Clover continued wanting Sam to know she had it all worked out and there was no reason to say no. "Seriously Sammie, this guy is awesome!" she said excitedly. "His name is Corey Dylan, he's a third year college student and you're gonna love him! I mean he's totallyyyyyyyy into the same things as you! Andddddddd he's soooooo cute, and sophisticated and smart and-"

Sam drained out Clover's usual excited chatter in order to think. She could feel stress pounding away at her temples because she knew she wanted to stay home and hide and do nothing else but…Sam bit her lip in thought. Maybe a date was a good idea after all. Something to take her away? Distract her? She knew she didn't want to be outside her home but maybe she could use this? _"Besides…" _Sam thought, sighing tiredly in defeat. _"Clover won't take no for an answer anyway." _

"Okay Clover, I'll go," she said quickly before her fear made her change her mind. She honestly did need some kind of escape from this nightmare she had been living. "That's great!" Clover quipped on the other end joyfully. "Trust me Sammie , this is gonna be the best date of your life, one you'll remember forever!" Clover said happily before hanging up and leaving Sam there hoping it really would be all that Clover was promising.

But she stopped worrying about that because she knew she didn't need to. Clover was her best friend, and she trusted Clover with all her heart. This was going to be exactly what she needed right now. Something that would make her smile and would hopefully remove that scared, horrified look she wore nowadays, one of a person who was possessed by some evil ghost that she was scared was going to be permanently stuck to her face. _"This is going to help,"_ she told herself as she set the phone down and tried to smile. This was going to be perfect.

Absolutely,

**PERFECT.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Sam mumbled shyly as she sat down on the chair that her date had pulled out for her. Smiling softly she watched him sit down in front of her and slowly studied him as he called over a waiter to place their order<em>. <em>_"__I have to admit,__"_Sam thought. "_Corey is kinda cute,__"_she smiled harder as she noted his black hair, slicked back and dark, blue eyes.

He was tall and broad and his wide, muscular frame reminded her of someone she knew but she couldn't remember who. His complexion was tan and set off his black, turtleneck suit well as he sat there giving her a charming smile. Blushing at his smile Sam made a mental note to thank Clover for finding this guy for her. They had spent a while talking before coming in here and Sam had learned nearly all his interests were the same as hers. He was even a humanitarian and into charity, and so far this date was proving to be as special as her best friend had promised. The best date of her life.

"You look beautiful," he suddenly said leaving Sam to look up for a moment and blush hotly when she saw his grin. Mumbling another 'thank you' she cast her gaze down at the knee-length, pure red, dress with laced hem and tiered skirt she was wearing. It was one of her favourites. "Ah, here we are," she heard him say and Sam raised her head again to see that their drinks had arrived.

Smiling Corey placed the glass of champagne he had ordered before her while picking up the glass of pomegranate juice he had gotten for himself. Staring at the glass before her Sam bit her lip knowing she didn't want to be rude but she didn't drink alcohol. "What's wrong?' he asked suddenly making Sam look up at her date who was holding his glass of juice, untouched as he was obviously waiting for her to sip her champagne.

Letting out a small sigh Sam shook her head. "I don't drink," she said curtly leaving him to raise his eyebrows in surprise as he set his glass down. "You don't either?" he said while running his index finger around the rim of his glass, sounding impressed at having found yet another similarity between them. "Wow," he said smiling as he passed his untouched drink over to her. "Here, have this instead," he said politely being a gentleman and making her smile because she knew he was being nice enough to not make her (the lady) wait while he gulped down juice.

Taking a sip of the cool, refreshing drink Sam watched him gesture to a waiter and send back the champagne, ordering another juice instead. When it arrived, Corey held it out to her and smiled. "Cheers," he said making her let out a small laugh as she clinked her glass with him before drinking again not seeing the way his lips formed a quick smirk.

Waiting till Sam was done drinking the entire glass he smiled leaning a little forward towards her. "So, how are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked making her smile. "I'm having a great time," Sam admitted. He smirked leaning back in a relaxed way. "Good because it's about to get better," he said giving her a little nod as went back to finishing up his drink. Raising the glass to his lips he stopped. "Tell me more about yourself," he said making small talk as he drank from his glass. Smiling Sam wondered what to say. He had already asked about her hobbies and interests and what she intended to study at college next year. She finally deciding on telling him more about her family. "Well you know Clover is one of my best friends," She said watching him nod. "Then there is Alex my other best friend. And then in my house I have my mother and father-"

"Any siblings?" Corey asked curiously making her shake her head. "No." She gave him a little shrug. "Though mom always tells me she always wanted a-" Sam paused suddenly losing her train of thought as her eyes suddenly felt a little heavy. Confused because it was only 7:00 pm and no where near the time she usually slept Sam blinked her eyes trying to chase away her strange sleepiness.

"Always wanted a?" Corey asked reminding her that she had suddenly stopped talking and he was waiting to hear more. Giving him an apologetic look Sam opened her mouth to finish her thought only to find herself more sleepier with every passing second. _"What the hell?' _she thought her brain going hazy as the walls of the restaurant started to spin around her and soon she felt as if she was going to puke.

Raising her hand she clutched her head trying to steady herself but she felt dizzy and nauseous. "Sam?" she heard Corey say and she tried to look at him only to see his face swimming before her eyes going blurry. "Y-yea?" she asked having a hard time speaking as her tongue oddly found it hard to move_. "What's happening to me?" _Sam thought in confusion not being able to understand why she suddenly felt so weak that it was taking almost all her effort to stay upright in her chair. "Are you okay?" Corey asked sounding very concerned and Sam shook her head knowing he could tell something was wrong. Thank god she wasn't alone right now.

"I dunno, I f-feel weird." she sputtered out. Corey quickly stood up from his chair and came to her side. "Weird, how?" he asked slightly gripping her shoulder and Sam held his hand for support. Blinking a few times to combat the darkness that was filling her gaze Sam managed to breath out. "M-my he-head is spinning."

"Oh my," he said sounding worried as he held her shoulder a little tighter. "Do you want to skip dinner?" he asked and Sam nodded weakly knowing she couldn't eat when she couldn't even open her eyes. Sitting there for another moment, trying to regain her strength, Sam quickly realized it wasn't coming back and knew she had to get home before she simply fainted. "I-I'm going home," she said, standing up from her chair and taking a shaky step away from the table only to feel her legs wobbling.

"Careful!" Corey said holding her arm and keeping her upright. Holding her carefully he whispered quickly. "Sam I think you should lie down. I have room booked in this hotel." Tensing at his statement Sam looked at him curiously through half-open eyes. Giving her a smile he began pulling her towards the elevator. "I live here, it's too annoying to live in a huge house when I'm all alone," he said quickly pushing her in the elevator and pressing the button that would take them to his floor.

Feeling disoriented and weak and just wanting to go home where she could look after herself, Sam started to protest. "Corey I-I just wanna go home," she whispered. Holding her carefully Corey walked her out of the elevator and into his room. "Don't worry I'll take you home as soon as you feel a bit better," he promised as he made her sit on the edge of his bed. Shaking her head Sam kept up her protest to go home. "No…no I just..I need to go," she said with effort as she felt her body temperature fall a few degrees. Why did it feel like she was sitting inside an icebox instead of a hotel room?

Feeling her body start to shake Sam ignored Corey and forced herself to stand up knowing she had to leave now to catch a taxi if she even wanted to get home without falling unconscious first. But when she moved to towards the door, Corey suddenly stood in front of it, blocking off her only exit out of here. Giving her an innocent look he spoke with curiosity in his tone. "What are you doing? he asked.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to try and see the man who was talking Sam answered his question in as little words as possible. "I'm leaving," she said feeling her eyes widen a little at tone of her voice and how her words had come out slurred. She was having an increasingly hard time speaking at all now and she hoped the little she had said was enough to let him know their date was over.

Nodding his head Corey moved away from the door letting her move towards it again and turn the handle. But as soon as she tried to do that he suddenly grabbed her with both hands, one gripping her waist and the other fisting her hair tightly as he pulled her to his chest, drawing a tiny gasp from her. "Leaving?" he asked curiously before he made her gasp louder when he pushed her body to into his own even harder until she could feel her breasts flatten against this muscular chest. He gave her a suggestive smirk. "But baby, you know you really don't want to," he said in a rough, raspy voice as he looked at the girl in his arms with half-lidded, semi-darkened eyes.

Feeling her body go slack at his strange words and when he gripped her body tighter as if she was some kind of possession, Sam began to struggle in his grip not understanding why he was touching her in the first place. Her panic grew even more, her throat growing painfully dry when she felt him run his hands down against her butt and against the backs of her bare knees, stroking and rubbing there.

Trying to keep her eyes open Sam clutched at his shoulder and looked at him as seriously as she could while her eyes shook with dizziness. "Wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered feeling shocked and confused. He only retraced her behind as he whispered, smirking. "Enjoying my beautiful company," he ushered huskily before continuing to run his hands all over her body, roughly exploring ever inch that he could reach while holding her up with her waist.

Feeling his thumb tracing the top of her dress, his finger drifting into the cloth and moving towards her hidden cleavage Sam let out a sharp gasp before speaking again. "St-stop," she demanded but he only shrugged impassively. "Make me," he spat before a wicked smirk crossed his lips and his hold on her tightened painfully. Pressing his forehead against her slightly sweaty one he smirked. "Or are you having too much trouble just opening your eyes to even fight, Samantha?"

Her eyes shaking in shock as she stood stuck against his tall frame Sam suddenly realized just what he had done. Oh God, he had drugged her. That was why she could only barely see, speak or move. Feeling panicked and disgusted Sam wanted to scream out yelling but was to weak to do so. "You-you spiked my d-drink?" she sputtered out messily instead as her body rocked back and forth in his embrace. "You dr-drugged me?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Sam." he whispered, walking his fingers up her back and tugging at her zipper slightly before he leaned her back in his hold. "Drugging," he said, sounding as disgusted as she felt. A smirk played at the corner of his lip as he shook his head. "Such a dirty word. I was just making sure you'd be a little easier to handle," he said while licking his lips, his smirk only growing more dark. "After all spies can get a little.…" he quirked an eyebrow. "Feisty."

San's eyes widened in shock as she froze on the spot. He knew…WHO she was? Seeing all the shock on her face at the word 'spies' he let out a little chuckle before speaking again. "Yes I know you're a little spy that works for W.O.O.H.P." he whispered making her heart hammer as all words failed her. How did he know about W.O.O.H.P.?

Taking no pity on her shock and confusion he shifted and held her up with only one arm before speaking again. "Want another surprise?" he asked before bringing his free hand up to his face and scaring her when he brought his fingers to his left eye, removing something before he did the same to the right and a silent gasp left her when she realized he had been wearing contacts this whole time.

Crushing the blue lenses in his fist he smirked, keeping his eyes closed, hiding his real eyes as he reached up and placed his hand just under his left ear. "Ready?" he asked with a smirk before he suddenly peeled back the skin on his face scaring her when he whipped off what she now realized was a face mask. A loud gasp left her when he snapped his eyes open revealing deep, dark, sea-foam eyes to complete his real face that was now before her. And Sam felt fear crawling like a hundred spiders up and down her body as she quickly recognized the criminal standing there.

**Tim Scam.**

"Surprise," he said teasingly as he tossed the face mask to the floor and stepped on it filling her with dread as she felt her head spin again. If she had been scared before, now she was downright terrified because she knew that Scam was no ordinary man. No, he had a knack for killing and a higher than normal tolerance for blood and violence. He was capable of causing so much hurt and pain and that was what left her to take a small step back. ""Y-you…" she breathed out as she continued to back away wanting to be as far away from the criminal who for some reason had posed as her date tonight and drugged her.

She had only taken a few steps when he grabbed her again by her shoulders and slammed her body into his all over again. "Oh, no, no, no Sammie," he said as he gripped her harshly, slightly digging his nails into her arms and making her wince as he growled, "Don't you dare back away from me." Scared at his tone Sam fell silent hoping she was imaging all the huskiness in his tone even if it was too clear to be just imagination. Smirking at her Scam spoke again. "I've been waiting for this…" he hissed as his hands began to grab at her dress, leaving her to gasp when one hand slipped under her skirt and the other grabbed at the red material covering her chest.

Looking at her possessively Scam groped her where his hands were as his eyes became as dark as tar. "And you're NOT getting away." Hearing his threatening tone Sam tried to struggle despite her drugged condition. Summoning all her strength she pushed hard and somehow managed in pushing him away from her a bit. Stumbling back half a foot Scam let out a growl quickly regaining his balance.

**After all,**

**He wasn't **_**drugged**_**. **

Looking at her with sneer Scam spat, "You wanna fight?" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "Okay, go on, give me your strongest kick," he said, his tone sounding mocking as if he was laughing at her because he knew full well that she was drugged, that she was weak, that she had let him drug her from right under her nose. And now he was humouring her for it.

Almost hearing him laughing at her with his mocking tone and provoking statement, Sam tried to kick him but her kick was weak due to the drugs running through her blood and he quickly caught her foot in midair, stopping it before it even grazed his chest let alone hurt him. Chuckling in amusement he took his time tracing her toes and removing her red, high heel sandal before dumping it aside and using his grip on her ankle to pull her to him again.

Letting out another dark chuckle he spoke in a tone laced with ridicule. "Want to try again Sammie?" he drawled making her heart fall in panic because she knew any attack she aimed at him would never be strong enough. There was flunitrazepam, or rophynol or more commonly _date rape drug_ in her system and heavy amounts of it. The effects had hit her suddenly and she knew from her research for a drug project once that they would not go away for at least 12 hours. She was helpless.

**Completely,**

_Totally,_

**HELPLESS.**

Still not wanting to give up and hoping that she was wrong about something for once Sam tried to aim a punch at him only to have him grab her wrist and twist her hand behind her back. Hissing in pain weakly, Sam felt Scam place his head in her neck and press his lips against her icy skin. "Okay," he said flicking his tongue out and licking her collarbone before he spoke huskily. "I'm tired of playing games," he growled before picking her up suddenly and ignoring her frail shriek of horror as he threw her halfway across the room and dumped her on the bed.

Moaning as she tried to sit up, Sam crashed back down onto the mattress immediately as her vision went almost totally black and her body could no longer support itself. Her hands slightly, faintly gripped at the bed's soft, silk sheets as she heard Scam let out a laugh, clearly chuckling at her weakness and inability to defend herself. Her heart hammered in her chest painfully and harshly as she heard him come closer to her as she lay unable to move. His footsteps filled the quiet room as he neared her and soon he had climbed onto the bed with her.

Smirking, Scam sat over her barely moving body. Peering down at her he smirked. "Well aren't you going to call me a bad name?" he asked teasingly as he pressed into her and smirked harder. "After all you've always been the most talkative of your little trio, Samantha," he whispered as he lowered down to her, bringing his face closer to her still, sweaty one. Grabbing her cheek he dug his fingers into it, ignoring her low moan of pain as he eyed her.

"You've always talked to much…" he hissed, darting his tongue out and licking her lips that were too weak to even tremble as he rubbed his tongue against them, aggressively tracing every soft line, every crevice of her full, pink lips. When her lips looked dry and he had sucked all their moisture he spoke against them. "Heh," he smirked into her mouth. "It's nice to have you all nice and shut up."

A shudder left her at his tone of amusement as she felt him rubbing is hands down her body as she lay there comatosed. It terrified her beyond anything to know exactly what he was about to do to her but not even be able to move. She was a spy, a super spy, but the drugs that he had slipped into her body left her weaker than even a normal, untrained girl. It left her weaker than a rat stuck in a trap, an insect stuck on a web, because she couldn't even struggle to get out. A tear left her eye as she felt him grope her everywhere and she could do nothing to stop him.

**NOTHING.**

Her body was totally useless in defending itself as he did whatever he wanted to her. All she could do was manage a few tears from her blurry eyes as she lay there completely vulnerable to the demon who had her right where he wanted her. Her body jittered all over again when she felt him rip her favourite dress off her body in one, quick arch-of-motion and dump it aside. His hands soon returned to her body, wasting no time in ripping off her bra and tossing it aside before he smirked in enjoyment as he did the same to her underwear.

Stretching out on top of her Scam smirked as he doodled on her body, neatly drawing his name on her skin a few times before picking a nice spot and pressing the nail of his index finger into her skin to leave a permanent signature. Feeling her flinch as he did that Scam chuckled, enjoying her irritation. Moving his hands he began tracing her skin all over again. "Hmm.." he drawled before running his index finger downward on her limp arm all the way down to the tips of her fingers. "This is the hand you punch with," he said before puncturing her palm with his nails and making her shudder.

Smirking he moved his hands and this time placed them on her thighs enjoying how she bit her lip and tried to hold back tears as he violated her. "These…" he said while trailing his fingers down her inner thighs. "Are the legs you kick with," he said huskily as he took his time tracing the muscles of sculpted thighs before stroking her knees and making her shudder again.

Lowering down to her he let his nose touch hers as he slowly rubbed his thumb across her lips and traced them roughly. "And this is the mouth that you call me a bastard with," he said his voice quickly turning from calm and amused to frightening and angry before he looked her in the eye and growled. "Well guess what Sam?" he spat. "Now…I finally get to really act like one," he hissed, swooping down and biting her lip before moving his teeth and biting her all over. He bit her on every, single inch of her flesh and soon he had her skin covered with his rough, bloody, marks.

Still not satisfied and knowing he had her body to his complete disposal he pushed her over, rolling her body onto her stomach before he bit into the back of her neck. And then he moved his mouth down and bit all over her back, feeling her wince shakily each and every time his teeth pierced her skin as he decorated her with his personal markers.

Leaning back when her skin was red and torn nearly everywhere he nodded, pleased with the result before shoving her back onto her front and gripping her thighs. Smirking cruelly he squeezed at her inner thighs drawing hushed moans of discomfort from her as he watched her shed all her tears. Pressing his fingers into her skin he spent several moments tracing over the rough marks he had given her, proud of his work before he finally pulled his hands away from her body and brought them to his own. And slowly he began to undress. Laying there trapped at his mercy Sam watch him take his time as he unbuttoned his suit jacket before lazily taking it off and dumping it aside, letting it land on top of her torn dress on the room's carpet and mix with the fabric.

**Just like his body would soon be mixing in with hers.**

Scam took his shirt off next keeping his eyes on her pale form as he peeled it off his back and let it fall. His remaining clothes soon joined the ones he had removed and Sam felt another tear trickle down her face as he pinned her down again when he was finished.

Seeing her tear Scam traced his finger up her cheek before taking the tear in his thumb and index finger staring at it before brushing it away. "Scared Sammie?" he taunted before laying on top her again. "You should be after everything you've done," he spat, speaking about the years she had messed with him, locking him up in a jail cell and obeying Jerry's orders. Glaring at those thoughts he spoke again in a lower and if even possible, more dangerous tone. "You're finally going to pay for your actions." He smirked dauntingly. "Don't think I'll go easy on you," he warned as he gripped her weak form in his iron grip and pressed closer to her, closer and closer until he could feel her heart, pounding in fear, right up against his.

And seeing the satisfaction on his face Sam knew her horror satisfied him. It satisfied him to feel, to drink in all her fear as she lay there defenceless and alone, all by herself with no one to save her. That realization finally sinking in fully, that there was no one here to save her and she was too weak to do anything but satisfy him with her shudders and quiet, garbled screams of pain, Sam knew she wanted to at least escape that much humiliation. She slowly closed her already droopy eyes because she was tired and she didn't want to see him when he did it. She didn't want to see his face, arrogant and evil when he hurt her.

**Destroyed her.**

"Open your eyes Sam," he said as if having read her mind. Sam moaned weakly when she felt him force her eyelids open with his thumbs so she was forced to face him again. And when she did she found him smirking at her ruthlessly. "Don't fall asleep yet," he whispered, his smirk widening and she knew that was because he was full aware that the drugs had now spread all throughout her body and she was just about ready to pass out from their effects. Scam gave her another amused look as he gripped the sides of her face making sure she kept her eyes open. "I want to see the fear and the pain in your eyes while I ruin you," he spat making her stomach churn at the meaning of that statement.

But there was nothing else she could do but stare back at him through barely open eyes and mentally brace herself for his attack. Physically, she knew she would never be ready. _"But at least the drugs are making me numb," _Sam thought, disgusted with herself for being happy over that but she knew being numb would reduce some of the pain she would be feeling soon. It was the only confront she had right now as Scam looked down at her hungrily, his eyes surveying her torn, frozen body trying to figure out where else to assault her before he went straight for the kill.

"I want to hear your whimpers of pain," he hissed darkly. "Your begs and cries for me to stop just so I can ignore them," he said heartlessly before glaring viciously, his face becoming even harder, even tenser. "Just like how YOU ignored my hopes and dreams and kept stuffing me in that jail cell over and over again," he said, pinning all the blame on her as he clutched her battered form. "Well I'm going to repay the favour tonight," he growled huskily as ran his hands through her hair and fanned it out all over the soft mattress she lay deathly still upon.

His glare grew more sinister as he clawed his nails into her already scratched up arms and spoke again. "I'm going to touch you over and over…." he hissed as he pressed his hands into her arms hard enough to feel the bones in them nearly crack but that didn't stop him. Looking her in her unsteady, emerald, eyes he continued. "All night, no matter how much you want me to stop."

Seeing her close her eyes again Scam moved his hands and gripped her face again as he shook it to keep her eyes open even though the light was fast fading from them. When he eyes fell open he kissed her on her face, trailing his lips all over her features and outlining them before he finally pressed a final kiss into her forehead and pulled away. Moving he put his hands on her thighs, pushing them away from each other as he looked down on her again. "I'm going to relish every moment, every second of destroying you," he growled before smirking eerily as he lowered down onto her altogether and whispered one last sentence in her ear. "And YOU can't stop me.."

"No!" Sam screamed, her body flying up from her mattress as she screamed in terror over and over again while she tried to erase the images the were burning her mind. When she finally ran out of air in her lungs and her voice nearly vanished from the strain of her incessant screams she finally stopped and sat there whimpering silently instead. It took her a while to realize that she had just been screaming, moving, doing those things she had just been begging to have the strength to do and she slowly realized that she had broken out of her nightmare again.

Shuddering in her spot on the bed where she was buried beneath her sweat-soaked blankets, twisted and ruffled from her thrashing in her sleep Sam found herself recalling all her nightmares, a new habit she seemed to have and she bit her lip hard enough to rip through it as she realized that whenever she thought her nightmares couldn't get any worse, somehow they did. They always got worse. They had been getting worse since the first one and more and more real until the nearly ate away at her soul with their horrifying pictures. And this last nightmare had been the worst of all. Shaking uncontrollably Sam shook her head in defeat as tears fell from her eyes. When were they going to stop? Where they never going to stop coming? Huddling up her body Sam knew, that down at her core she felt that these nightmares would only stop when they had achieved their ultimate goal of having the terrifying event she saw night after night in her dreams actually occur in real life.

A gasp cut through her throat like a knife at that thought. These nightmares would only stop when Tim Scam, her enemy, the most dangerous man she knew would brutally, painfully, tear her purity away from her.

**After he would rape her.**

A loud scream of panic escaped her sore throat making it burn painfully as she rolled off her bed, hitting the floor before she half ran and half crawled to her bathroom. Ripping open the door she fumbled in the dark with shaky hands against the wall until she finally found the switch and flicked it on.

Running straight to the mirror Sam raised her hands and began to rub her face to remove any trace of make-up she might have on to make her look pretty. She rubbed her skin harshly remembering she had had make-up on in her dream where Scam had raped her and trying to remove it while knowing in the back of her mind that there was in fact no make-up on her face. She hadn't put any on in days, she wasn't wearing any when she had fallen asleep but she still kept scraping herself regardless until her eyes were red from rubbing, her nails having scratched the eyelids until they were scratched up and ready to bleed.

Pulling her hands away she noticed the sink and quickly turned the water on hot, letting it be hot enough to burn her skin off before she splashed it onto her face, ignoring her pain as she tried to melt off any trace of make-up she might still have. Her face burning and pulsing she finished with that and then found herself glancing up into the foggy bathroom mirror.

Wiping away the fog she wondered what else she could do. What could she do to save herself? She knew she had stopped wearing make-up days ago to look less appealing but after tonight's dream and how horrible it had been she was ready to beat herself up and give her face long-lasting bruises and cuts, anything to look unattractive in every way. She bit her lip sadly. _"__Anything to save me from becoming a rape victim.__"_ Still staring in the mirror, trying to see herself from Scam's eyes her eyes settled on her long, red hair. Reaching out she held a lock in her fingers and bit her lip. Would dying her hair help? Would cutting it save her? Maybe if she went bald it would save her. Standing there Sam instantly remembered how many times her hair had been pulled in her nightmares, how many times it had led to her capture. A tear escaped her eye. Maybe that was the right thing to do.

Moving madly Sam searched the bathroom cabinets looking for her dad's buzz trimmer, letting out a frustrated cry when she couldn't locate it. Desperate to get rid of her hair she picked up a scissor and stood before the mirror. Bringing it to the top of her head she selected the first strand she could grab and moved to close the scissor's sharp end on it only to stop dead when she finally realized just what she was doing. She was cutting her hair,, she was disfiguring herself by chopping off her lovely, red hair to try and become ugly so that she wouldn't, possibly wouldn't get raped.

Feeling her eyes widen in revulsion Sam soon dropped the scissor on the bathroom's tiled floor and sank to her knees as she broke down in a fit of tears. What had her life come to? Why was this cruel punishment happening to her? When was it going to stop! She shook her head madly, letting out a small, choked laugh because she didn't think they would ever stop at all now. These dreams would come forever and ever until she went totally insane or until HE raped her.

"No…" Sam sobbed out as she gripped her hair and hunched up on the cold ground. "No! No! NO!" she screamed, remembering how brutal he had been. And she knew she wouldn't survive being raped by Tim Scam. Choking on a sob Sam knew she was helpless. By now she felt that he would get to her. Someday he would get to her. She shuddered as her body began to twitch as if she was having a seizure. By now she felt that no matter where she went, what she did. he would get to her.

Going completely pale, all the colour fading from her altogether Sam was forced to remember just what man she was dealing with here. No jail, no wall could stop Tim Scam. There was no obstacle on earth that could block her from him once he came for her. Feeling as if she was being swallowed by a dark cloud Sam quickly went back to her room and locked the door. She had to stay here. She had to confine herself in this house, in this room. She nodded her head knowing this was where she had to stay, had to rot to avoid this from happening. She couldn't go anywhere. Sam shook her head, her eyes wide in horror. No she couldn't go anywhere! He could be anywhere. He could be standing behind her in a crowd, or be the person next to her on the bus, on the sidewalks-

She couldn't trust anyone!

No, she could not trust any men anymore. She could not go on any dates because Scam could be hidden in any of them, all of them, just waiting to ruin her. She couldn't let it happen. She could NOT let it happen. Shaking her head in determination Sam knew what she had to do now. She had to stay alone, completely alone. She had no one, she couldn't have anyone.

**Not now.**

**Not ever. **

Another shudder passed through her cold, clammy skin as she remembered that in her last nightmare Scam had become the man Clover had set up at her date. A sharp gasp left her as she remembered the date her best friend had set up for her tomorrow evening. Oh God…what if…WHAT IF that date was just Scam waiting to rape her? He could easily pull wool over Clover's eyes and act as a different man as he had in her dream and then he'd rape her and get away with it!

"No! No!" Sam screamed before finding her phone and leaving Clover a quick text message, knowing better than to leave a voice message that would reveal her fear as she cancelled her date. Tossing her phone on the table when she was done Sam ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. Wondering if she was safe in here Sam found herself moving rapidly, quickly pushing her desk, her chair, everything with any weight in her room in front of the door to block it until only her bed was there lonely on the other side.

Glancing at it she knew couldn't sleep no matter how tempting the mattress, soft blankets and pillows looked . She just couldn't sleep, she had made that mistake too many times. Her nightmares….Sam felt her veins rush with terror.

**Those nightmares.**

She simply couldn't bear to see it them again. They came back to devour her whole with their memories, every single time she closed her eyes, even if it was just for a moment. Her nightmares had become more and more violent and more real every passing night. Sam's body trembled as she stood there covered in a cold, dripping sweat. Her eyes were dilated and her heart was pounding fast and loud in her chest as she thought about her terrifying nightmares and she knew could not bear another night of torment and fear. She couldn't sleep no matter what.

Rubbing her tired eyes she thought of ways to keep herself awake for the rest of her life while a tear rolled down her cheek because some part of her knew that she couldn't avoid her nightmares. In the past days she had tried and tried to stay awake and had ended up drifting off to sleep in various painful positions. She had fallen asleep and seen them again and again despite having given her all to fight her need to sleep. But she was only human and she couldn't live without sleep.

More tears oozed out of her eyes at that thought but she had to accept it. There was just no way out. All she could do was pray hopelessly that this time God, fate would take mercy on her and just let her just sleep. Falling on her bed Sam wrapped herself in her blankets as tightly as she could while she choked out her silent request hoping it would be heard. "No more nightmares," she begged desperately. "Please no more, I can't take it!" she sobbed knowing her head was ready to burst to empty itself of the horrible things she had seen and witnessed. Closing her eyes as a tear hit her pillow she whispered her plea one last time. "No more…"

* * *

><p>In the darkness Sam lay on her bed, her eyes sealed in sleep and her head pressed against her pillow as she took slow, repetitive breaths. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line of relaxation while her hands lay tucked next to her at her sides under her blanket as she lay in total peace and quiet. The only sounds in the room were of her soft breaths and occasional stirring in her mattress until a strange, unexpected sound shattered the once quiet surroundings.<p>

**CRASH!**

Her eyes snapping open at the odd, loud sound, something that sounded like glass breaking and falling on the floor Sam sat up with a start, her eyes immediately flying to large, bay window in her room. A small scream left her when she saw the window was destroyed and in front of it stood a dark, shadowy figure.

Sam took a deep breath studying the figure that was doing nothing but standing there crunching shards of broken glass under its boot. She gulped dryly when she saw the outline more clearly, noting the human arms, legs and tall, broad figure quickly realizing it was a man who had broken in. And when moonlight highlighted his face her heart nearly flew in her mouth as she recognized him immediately. What was HE doing here?

Her eyes wide as panic and confusion rushed through her veins she watched the man who was standing there in front of her broken window with unblinking eyes. The air from the stormy night outside was rushing in through the shattered glass as the maroon curtains of her bedroom whipped around his body like a hurricane, making his dark, chestnut hair fly around and his white, shirt, half unbuttoned and ruffled flutter in the wind. His normally clear, sea-green eyes were midnight dark, reflecting the time while his full lips were pressed in a thin line and his large, muscular fists were clenched at his sides. And slowly, very slowly he started to come closer to her shock-stilled form.

Flying into action as soon as he took a step in her direction Sam threw the covers off her legs and got into battle stance knowing why he was here at night when she was all alone. He wanted to kill her, get her out of his way like always did. It wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it. Giving him a glare Sam huffed. "If you think you can get away with coming here and killing me you're out of your mind Scam!" she screamed, hoping for him to just give up.

But the mentioned man did no such thing. He only kept coming closer to her in small, low steps that echoed off the walls of her lonely room. Realizing that her words had had had no effect on him whatsoever Sam stared up at his face only to grow a little afraid when she saw dead stillness there, his face unreadable in every way. Confused at his odd silence Sam decided to try to get him to speak again. "Why are you here?" she shouted, wanting an answer but he said nothing only coming over to her at the same pace while his eyes flickered as they remained glued to her face.

Her throat going a little dry at his stoic expression Sam took a small, unconscious step back. "Scam?" Sam screamed still lost as to why he was saying nothing before his continued silence made her scream out again. "Scam?" she shouted only to let out a loud gasp of surprise when he raised an arm, now being close enough and knocked her backwards onto her bed. Crashing onto her mattress Sam took a fast breath of confusion before she stood back up and threw him another glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed sounding beyond lost but she was left hissing in pain when Scam's foot suddenly came flying into her stomach causing her to fly back onto her bed and hit the headboard.

Letting out a hiss of pain as the force of his kick ran through her stomach and aching back Sam quickly rolled off her bed knowing he didn't need to answer. He was obviously here to try and tear her limb from limb and she had to defend herself.

Quickly shifting into battle stance Sam aimed a punch at him managing to hit his side before she hurled a kick in his direction only to gasp when he grabbed her foot and swung her around soon letting her body slam into a wall. Sliding down the wall Sam used her legs to keep from falling flat. Pushing herself off the wall she took a deep breath before lunging at him full force. If he wanted to play rough so could she. Her hands lashed out to punch him in the ribs and she smirked when she heard a low grunt, but her smirk quickly vanished behind a shocked gasp when he suddenly grabbed the lace end of her slip from the back and ripped it off her body.

Hearing the fabric rip Sam's blood ran cold as she felt the room's air dance across her behind. Frozen in shock she watched him wipe his hands off with the torn fabric before he dumped it aside and slowly a smirk made itself visible on his face. Humiliated and disgusted Sam's face bunched in rage as a volcano erupted inside her. "You bastard!" she screamed now intent on killing him with her bare hands. Raising her leg she aimed a kick at his abdomen but Scam stepped back, avoiding it with ease. Not willing to give up Sam kept going, hurling kicks and punches at him until she had him cornered against her broken window. Knowing he had no where to run to now Sam raised her leg, putting all her hatred and strength in this kick before she sent it flying towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sam screamed suddenly when her bare foot shot through the broken window instead of Scam's chest , filling her with pain as it received cuts and scratches from the broken shards. Moaning in pain Sam pulled her leg back and tried to ignore her pain as the man who had sidestepped her stood there smirking in amusement. And slowly his lips moved to speak. "Nice move Samantha," he uttered, his laughter clear in his tone as he spoke for the first time tonight.

Looking at her glaring face then the window Scam blinked. "I'm guessing you were trying to put me in a trap?" he said smirking before his hand reached out and held the end of the curtain that was wrapping around him. "Let me show you how it's done," he said suddenly and before Sam had the chance to figure out what he meant he had whipped the end of the curtain towards her. Gasping when it wrapped around her waist Sam tried to push it away only to feel her body crash into Scam's when he pulled her to him with his makeshift rope. Her jaw falling open at his weird move Sam ignored the pain of her bleeding leg and struggled against him.

Putting her hands against his chest she tried to push herself back and out of his trap. She made some progress, managing to separate herself an inch away before she stopped dead in fear, her heart beating in her eardrums when she felt his feet step right onto hers firmly. Pressing his feet down harder onto hers Scam elicited a moan of pain from her as he pinned her feet on the floor and kept her in her place just one inch away from his body.

Feeling her feet tremble with pain and her toes being crushed under his boots, Sam looked up to throw Scam another glare and demand for him to release her when she found herself closing her mouth at the sight of his face. Her stomach twisted inside itself as sweat slowly began to form itself all over her body when she saw his look, dark and smouldering and the way his mouth was parted just slightly revealing his teeth and for some reason she felt like he was going to swallow her whole.

Feeling afraid at his eerie stare Sam found herself stuttering. "Sc-Scam?" she croaked out not liking the way he was looking right now. She was used to his sarcastic, rude, talkative side and had never seen this silent, cryptic side before. She could safely say she didn't like it.

**One bit.**

A yelp left her when he suddenly shoved her towards him, eliminating the one inch of space between them and squashing her chest against his hard planes. Then before she could even move his teeth were piercing her flesh, drawing shocked gasps from her while biting into the side of her neck and moving down rapidly towards her bare shoulder. "Sc-Scam!" Sam stammered in panic while trying to push herself away only to have his teeth, still stuck in her skin drag off her shoulder as she forcibly yanked herself away.

She fell back on the carpet with a sickening crack, her feet too numb from the weight of his legs to hold her up. Laying there as she waited for her feet to get their feeling back Sam turned her head towards her shoulder. Hissing in pain Sam could see the dark, bloody lines left from his teeth as they throbbed painfully within her flesh. Not knowing why he had left that mark on her Sam could feel her heart fall into a dark pit of despair as a thought to explain it came rushing into her head. Her eyes widening she refused to believe what her brain was telling her. He wouldn't…..

_**Would he? **_

Hearing his footsteps pacing close to her fallen form Sam went tense as her terrifying thought nagged in the walls of her mind. She had been laying on this carpet for a few good moments, if Scam had wanted to kill her he could have easily snapped her head as she lay there struggling to make her feet work again. But he hadn't done that. No he had just let her be and Sam couldn't help but become creepily aware of the fact that he had her alone right now, in her bedroom at night, all by herself. Was he even here to kill her? …Or was there something far worse on his mind?

Remembering how he had torn her slip and smirked at it Sam gasped her body going slack on the floor from shock as his intentions for coming her tonight became completely obvious to her. And she was too frightened for words. A scream left her when she felt his boot brush her bare foot and Sam pushed herself up on her elbows to take a quick glance at his face wanting to be sure she wasn't making his motives up. And when she did she nearly fell faint, all the colour draining from her flesh immediately when she saw his face screaming out his lust for her while he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Screaming, Sam forced herself to stand only to fall back on her injured leg. Moaning in pain Sam knew she had to get away and she quickly began to crawl back in an attempt to get away from him. Her skin went cold the moment she heard him let out a dark chuckle and when she glanced at him she found him smirking maliciously.

"So…" Scam said as he dumped his shirt on the carpet and walked closer to her with his rough exterior glowing in the moonlight. "You've finally figured out why I'm here, good job," he mocked, filling her with terror as he kept coming closer to her. Feeling herself quickly running out of room to crawl back Sam looked at him frightened. "No!" she screamed demandingly while she tried to sound brave despite how badly she was shaking right now. "Scam, get out!" she ordered but Scam only threw his head back and let out a laugh, long and hard sending chills down her spine before he looked at her with a smirk on his lips.

"And since when do I listen to you?" he asked teasingly as he walked closer to her huddled, trembling form. Gasping, Sam kept pushing her body back only to soon feel her back hit the wooden front of her desk, cutting off her path. A gasp of horror escaped her as she tried to crawl the other way only to fall face-forward and taste the carpet because the pain in her leg was too much to handle and she had already strained it till the point of breaking.

Hearing Scam's chuckle come from nearby Sam's blood nearly froze inside her veins. Trying to get up she pushed her face off the floor and tried to stand again. She stopped dead, stuck in her push-up position when her eyes caught sight of Scam's feet, right there under her nose and she realized he was standing right over her.

**She had no where left to run.**

Screaming in terror Sam tried to roll away only to have him grab hold of the back of her head and pick her up with her hair. Hissing at the pain filling her scalp Sam's eyes widened in dread, jitters jolting through her when she saw Scam smirking as he held her two feet off the floor and swung her back and forth like a marionette. And slowly his free hand moved to the font of her slip. "No!" Sam screamed, quickly remembering that her arms were free and she raised them towards the clump of hair he was holding her with. Moving fast she used her nails and scratched and clawed at his fist in a desperate attempt to get free. Hearing him hiss and feeling his hold slacken a bit Sam thought it was working before she felt her body suddenly being thrown across the room again. In the next second she hit her mattress with a crash. Sitting up as fast as she could she screamed when she saw him moving to lunge at her.

Panicked, she began looking left and right for something to save herself. Soon Sam's eyes settled on her beside table and the many objects sitting there. Reaching out she grabbed the first thing she could close her hand around, her Biology textbook and threw it at him full force. Seeing it go over his shoulder Sam let out a scream when he growled now more ready to hurt her than ever. Quickly turned to the table again Sam didn't look at the predator about to pounce on her as she busied herself with throwing everything and anything she could find. Screaming she didn't care for her hair that was flying all over her, blocking her face and sticking to her sweaty skin as she tossed things madly, just trying to stop him before he got to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed a moment later when she felt him jump on the bed and grab her roughly by her shoulders. "No! Leave me!" Sam screamed turning to face him and struggling with her arms as she tried to claw his hands of her shoulders. A slap to the face made her gasp as her cheek burned but she ignored that pain knowing far worse was just ahead of her of she didn't stop him. Still using her nails she scratched at him everywhere trying to cause him enough pain to make him leave her alone but soon she was struggling to breathe as Scam had reached out and grabbed her by her throat.

Letting out a gargled cry Sam moved her hands to where his where squeezing out her oxygen and tried to pull them off. She struggled for a while before her head began to spin around as her eyes grew blurry while all her breath nearly emptied itself from her lungs and she grew too weak to even scratch at him anymore. Feeling her body growing weaker and weaker with every passing second, Sam whimpered and flickered her closing eyes to Tim Scam to find him smirking and she felt her stomach pang painfully because she could tell he knew he had her.

Letting out a chuckle of triumph Scam kept his hold on her neck aggressively, making sure to press his fingers harder into her skin. "Now what are you going to do, huh?" he breathed out roughly as he squeezed harder and harder leaving her to let out a choked attempt to breathe. Chuckling again he didn't remove his hands as he watched her struggle weakly and slowly he used his hold on her to lower her back on her mattress. Pressing her back into the bed Scam quickly mounted her and straddled her at her waist. When he was sitting over he finally released her throat letting her cough violently as she struggled to try and restore oxygen to her lungs.

Hearing him chuckling at her pain and struggles Sam felt fury and rage overtake the fear she was feeling as she lay trapped under him and soon her first was flying up to hit his face. She gasped when he caught her hand like a ball in a baseball glove and smirked while tightening his hold. Sam bit her lip as he pressed his fingers into her fist, harder and harder until she could feel her knuckles cracking and she was hissing in pain. Looking at her with a glare Scam whispered, "You like to use your hands a lot, don't ya?" he asked as he continued to squish her fingers painfully. "Yes I can remember…" he said as he twisted her fingers and made her scream out in pain. "You're the one who likes to punch me the most during fights," he spat, rage growing more obvious on his features as he spoke.

Biting her lip to try and control her pain Sam glared at him through narrowed eyes as she raised her other hand to hit him. He caught her other hand too and threw her a vicious glare. "You really like your hands…" he growled now breaking the bones of her other hand and making her hiss. "Your nails…" he said as he glanced down at his chest and forearms that had clear nail marks on them. Clenching his teeth in anger he glanced back at her face which was twisted in pain before he suddenly pushed forward and pinned her hands down on either side of her head leaving her to gasp.

Smirking at her cruelly he whispered, "Remind me to rip your nails off when I'm done with you…" he said while moving his fingers up her wrists and forcefully interlocking his fingers with her shaky, bruised ones. He smirked harder. "They'll make a nice souvenir for me to remember this night," he hissed. "After all," he drawled while pressing his body into hers and making her whimper in panic. "I should get something to remember it by…" he said while looking her in her widened green eyes and sneering. "It's only fair Samantha…." he whispered bringing his head lowering and kissing her cheek, making her body curl up in trepidation as sweat pooled down her face.

Curling his tongue out he licked her trembling cheek before speaking against it. "…Considering you'll be remembering it all your life with the pain I'm going to give you." His smirked in satisfaction when he heard her whimper out a 'no'. Pulling his mouth off her cheek he stared down at her, travelling his gaze down her sweaty, horrified face, then her shaking chest before settling on her hands. And when he glared Sam knew he knew that if he didn't deal with them permanently then the moment he released them she'd be back to swinging at his face. Sealing her eyes in agony she hated how he could read her thoughts. How he knew just how….

**To make her hurt. **

Feeling Scam shift on top of her Sam gasped when he straightened out on her fully before releasing her hands. Seizing her chance she went back to clawing at him again while never noticing him leaning over the edge of her bed and grabbing hold of her blanket.

Ignoring her nails Scam quickly tore off a long strip of her blanket, then another before he sat over her again. Waiting until she brought a hand up to push him off her, he smirked as he caught it and swiftly looped a strip of fabric he had torn around her wrist. Her eyes widening at what he was doing Sam screamed when she felt him tie a knot and the circulation of blood to her wrist was cut off suddenly.

Feeling him yank her knotted wrist towards the bedpost Sam screamed in horror now seeing what he was trying to do and she quickly brought her other hand up to try and stop him. She was left gasping when he used his free arm and pressed his elbow into her forearm, pinning her arm down as he continued his task of tying her other hand to the bedpost.

Chuckling in amusement he pulled on the string hard and made her scream as her arm was now stuck to the post in a complicated knot that didn't allow her to move one inch. Ignoring her trying to twist her arm out and break the bind, a hapless effort, Scam lifted her other hand and looped the other strip he had torn around it before tying this one to the other bedpost. Finishing with her arms he leaned back and smirked as he watched her breathing deeply, her sweat-coated chest moving up and down rapidly as she looked from one constrained arm to the other in panic with her eyes widened to the point of popping. And slowly tears began to pour from her eyes.

**Sad,**

_Helpless,_

**Tears.**

Because she knew…

**She was stuck. **

Sam shuddered when he let out a chuckle of enjoyment and hesitantly looked at his face to find him looking at her wickedly. "Not so tough now, are you Sammie?" he mocked as he brought one of his hands up her left arm and trickled his index finger down her skin. Tickling her flesh he smirked harder when her felt her tense in fear. "Do you feel that?" he asked suddenly as he descended down and brought his face closer to her until he was peering right into her eyes and his breath was warming her face. "Do you feel your fear, Sam?" he whispered roughly as he breathed down on her and smirked harder. Moving his hands to her trembling face he cupped it and slowly stroked her face. "Because I can feel it…" he breathed out slowly rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks and pushing away her tears. Looking her dead centre in her eyes he smirked. "And I love it.," he said huskily before pressing his hands into her tied arms and digging them into the soft surface below while he brought his lips to hers.

Pushing his mouth onto hers he gave her rough, hard kisses that would bruise her lips as he pressed his form completely into her fragile one and crushed her body. A tremor passed through Sam's body leaving her shaking as she felt her lips being devoured by his and her arms going numb from his aggressive grip. She felt tears splash down her face, travelling in lines and flowing into her ears as she lay there in shock not believing this was how she was going to lose her virginity, through a horrible, painful rape. Through a violation by her enemy.

Pulling his mouth from hers, Scam smirked as he eyed her helpless and bound body. His fingers moved up and down her front groping and squeezing her form while she cried and screamed for him to stop.

**But he never heard her.**

His eyes settling on her chest he saw that her slip was still on her body. Smirking he raised a hand and gripped the top of her slip leaving her to scream loudly as he tore it off her form and threw it aside. He kept going, ignoring her scattered cries and screams as he grabbed at her bra next and yanked it off her chest. Trailing his hands down her panting body and stroking her thighs he soon grabbed her underwear and tore that off as well, leaving it to fall off the side of her bed and listening to her scream at the top of her lungs. Turning his attention back to her face he smirked. "Scream!" he spat viciously as he began to touch her naked form all over filling her with trembles. "Scream all you want, no one is going to hear you but ME," he growled leaving her to shudder because she knew her screams would only push him to be more brutal to her.

Closing her mouth, not wanting to give him a reason to torture her more than he already was Sam lay there limply as she watched him remove his clothes one by one until he was as naked as she was. Seeing his body and how rough it appeared Sam bit her lip knowing he wasn't going to go easy on her. She could only hope it would end soon. Shrieks of pain left her when he lay upon her heavily and began biting and sucking her skin wherever his teeth could touch.

When he was done biting her all over Scam's eyes settled on her leg, still bleeding, still speckled with shards of broken glass from her window. Smirking and wanting to cause her more pain he brought one hand down to her leg and began to pull out the shards roughly, making her scream in agony as he kept going until he had removed them. Sitting up on her he gave her a smirk as he squished the last shard he had removed between his thumb and index finger, crushing it and letting his finger bleed. Once there was enough blood he brought his hands down against her body again and roamed her skin while drawing lines upon her with his blood and marking her and circling areas on her.

**Just like a map.**

Sam trembled and shuddered harshly feeling her body being touched everywhere and crying because she could do nothing but whimper in pain and humiliation. And she could feel he was enjoying it, he was enjoying every, terrifying moment and that terrified her more than anything. Chuckling once her body was completely marred Scam ran a hand down her body in a line before he stopped at her weakest spot. Looking her in her terrified eyes he smirked as he darted out a finger and invaded her. A loud gasp left Sam as her body twisted and convulsed on the bed, tears flowing from her eyes at what he was now doing and she felt as if she was going to throw up right then and there.

Taking no mercy on her Scam kept his hand where it was and flicked his finger upwards, curling it inside her and making her arch her back involuntarily as her body writhed and twitched and another scream left her mouth. Her eyes closed in pain and disgrace as he toyed with her, Sam struggled against the restraints that held her wrists, and made soft whimpering sounds hoping to pass out just so she could stop it.

**Stop feeling him touching her. **

"You're mine Sam…." Scam growled roughly as he removed his finger and positioned his body on top of hers. Laying there shaking, Sam bit her lip making it bleed as she heard all the raw possessiveness in his tone and saw all the control on his stone-hard face. Scam glared hatefully as he gripped thighs roughly and held them in place before he lowered down to her in one, quick rush of movement and made her scream in pain. "Whether you like it or not…"

Sam's body shot itself up from her bed as her eyes flew open and her nightmare once again finally came to an end. But she didn't realize it as a scream left her mouth when she saw the familiar walls of her room, the same location of her recent attack staring back at her. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed thinking she was still in her dream and flying off the bed and running away from it. Standing at the door to her room Sam stared at her bed in horror still being able to see images upon images of her body laying there tied up and helpless with Scam on top of it.

Closing her eyes bitterly she shook her head over and over trying to make the pictures go away but they wouldn't leave her mind. Feeling tears pour down her cheeks Sam fell back on the floor and sat there in fetal position as his words haunted her over and over.

_"You're mine Sam..."_

_"Mine Sam..."_

_"MINE."_

Curling her body up into a ball and hugging her knees to her chest Sam let her tears run free and fall as she rocked back and forth on the ground and tried to soothe herself. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare even if she didn't believe that was all it was.

Biting her lip as she choked on a sob Sam tried to close her eyes and sleep again because she was exhausted bother mentally and physically, only to see the images again and she opened her eyes screaming as she squished her body tighter even closer trying to disappear. Sitting there on her bedroom floor Sam felt herself jump with every noise, with every creak of the floor and every tap of the wind against her window as her mind told her it was him out there trying to get in. Trying to get to her and finally do what he was going to.

**Trying to ruin her.**

Shaking her head Sam knew she couldn't stay here anymore. After she had seen this room being used by Scam to trap her she knew she could never feel safe here again. Her face fell more and more as she realized how scared she was of her own home, the one place she had always felt safe but now she never would. She would never be able to come into her room and sleep on her bed without feeling suffocated, without feeling the weight of Scam's body crushing hers. Her room was no longer her room.

**It was part of her nightmare. **

Her eyes widening in horror Sam wondered if this was it. Was this the place he was finally going to violate her? A gasp left her when she realized how easily it could be. Her room was the one place she had continuously been locking herself in, everyone knew that. Scam would know that too. After all once the day was done where else did she have left to go but home?

"No..." she breathed out as she rocked herself back and forth and tears leaked from her eyes when she thought about it. Scam might be on his way here right now, right this second. He could be right outside her house, her window about to come in and-

"NO!" Sam screamed loudly throwing her hands over her ears and crying madly. She didn't want to be raped. She didn't want to be thrown in Scam's clutches so he could have his twisted way with her. But what could she do? If she stayed here he would find her. She couldn't...she couldn't stay here. Not for another night, not for a moment longer. Standing up Sam moved to leave her room and her home desperate to escape the nightmare she had just seen tonight.

Opening her door she stopped short, her feet freezing at her doorway as a thought came to her. _"But where do I go?" _Sam thought knowing she couldn't think of anything. All she could think of was the Earth opening up and swallowing her whole but that wasn't going to happen. Her luck wasn't that good to let her die.

A tear trickling down her cheek she thought harder. _"__Where can I go where he won__'__t come after me?" _she wondered. "_Where do I sill feel safe? Is there even such place left like that?" _she asked herself only to freeze as she remembered one place. The one place she knew she could still feel safe.

**W.O.O.H.P.**

Her jaw slightly falling open Sam's mind immediately flickered back to the one time she had been W.O.O. during this whole ordeal. For that mission she had skipped, for the 5 minutes she had been in Jerry's office she had felt safe. Truly and completely safe. "_W.O.O.H.P. is safe,"_ she thought knowing it was a high-security agency, Scam couldn't just come there in Jerry's office. And even if he did , W.O.O.H.P. had alarms and cameras... he wouldn't get away. He wouldn't be able to come undetected and attack her like he had in all her dreams.

Taking solace in that thought Sam quickly changed into her spy-suit, feeling stronger in it like she always did before she left her room to go and sleep in Jerry's office. No she wouldn't let Jerry find out she was sleeping there, she would come and go by night and he would never find out. He would never have to know her state of mentality where she was hiding away to escape an attack her mind was foreshadowing with no other evidence that it would occur. This way she could keep on living and no one would have to know her scary secret...

**BUT HER.**

* * *

><p>Turning G.L.A.D.I.S. off on sleep mode Sam let out a breath knowing from memory that was the only camera in Jerry's office that could tell him she had been here. She'd erase the tapes on the other cameras tomorrow morning when she finally got a full night of rest. She could only hope that being at W.O.O.H.P. would keep Scam out of her head and let her sleep.<p>

Slowly laying down on the familiar red couch in Jerry's office Sam took a deep breath before she finally closed her eyes. Soon her mouth was set in a relaxed line and her hands were relaxed at her sides as she slowly drifted off into a nice, peaceful slumber, too distracted by her relaxation to see the dark glimmer of sea-foam coloured eyes that were watching her fixedly.

Shifting around in her sleep Sam tried to make herself more comfortable as a small smile pulled at her lips, half her mind still somewhat awake and telling her excitedly that she was sleeping, she was finally sleeping without a scary nightmare to accompany it! Without Tim Scam's face swimming before her eyes!

**It was more than she could ever ask for.**

"Comfortable, Samantha?" a male voice suddenly hissed leaving her smile to vanish on the spot as her blood began to run cold when she recognized that voice instantly having heard it so many times. That voice….That voice! It belonged to, It had to belong to-

"_Tim Scam…." _Sam thought shakily, her eyes opening in a snap as she sat up with a start and glanced around looking for him. When she saw him standing there against the doorway of Jerry's office with his arms crossed over his chest in his black trench coat, a smirk on his lips, Sam closed her eyes in agony before opening them again and sighing sadly.

How had she thought, how had she even deluded herself into believing her nightmares would end just because she was sleeping at W.O.O.H.P. now? Clearly it hadn't worked and she was having another nightmare with the same enemy that she had been seeing for the last 5 times. Looking at him Sam blinked not knowing what to do. Should she fight? Should she yell at him like she had so many times before and it had solved nothing? Or should she just sit here and let her nightmare play out until it ended? Fighting wasn't going to do anything anyway, she would just wake up screaming and feeling like a failure.

**It wasn't worth it. **

Letting out another sigh Sam looked towards Scam blankly waiting for him to start this nightmare the way he had every time.

Seeing her impassive look the man before her couldn't help but smirk. She had no idea did she? She had no damn idea how deeply her mind had been affected by the nightmares HE had been giving her. Scam smirked harder as his eyes trailed her sitting form. _"Stupid girl still thinks she's dreaming,"_ he thought knowing her brain had been so badly disturbed by what she had seen night after night, that she no longer understood the difference between a dream and reality. That she no longer could tell that it was him here standing before her in the flesh and not as an image that would fade when she opened her eyes again. That dividing line between reality and illusion had been shattered for her forever and that was all thanks to him.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he watched with her with darkened, amused eyes. Sam was just sitting there doing nothing but staring at him impassively when she should be running for her life, running as fast as her sweet, little legs could carry her. He might as well burst her bubble. He had been waiting so long for this night and he couldn't have her being calm and relaxed about what he was about to do.

Scam's fist clenched as his eyes drew darker. No he had to hear her screaming out_. "I have to hear her screaming and begging, crying," _he told himself knowing he was sure she had been doing all that in her nightmares night after night. He wanted to experience it all for himself tonight. He wanted to see her face twisted in pain up close, her eyes filled with tears of despair, her broken, mangled body laying helpless under his. Scam smirked deeply. That was the only thing that would bring him peace. Devouring her soul would bring him the closure he needed. It would give him the satisfaction he had been waiting for.

Uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides he started to pace towards Sam with an impassive stare. "By the way Samantha…" he hissed, enjoying how she jumped at his tone despite firmly believing this was a dream. But fear was something that ran deeper than the mind and could not be controlled Stopping walking when he was just a foot away he peered down at her and smirked, ready to say what he had to and itching to see her fear. He wanted to taste her fear on the tip of his tongue, he NEEDED her fear. He hungered it as much as he hungered her flesh.

**He wanted to eat her alive. **

Smirking harder he took another step towards the girl who was still staring at him blankly, unmoving, still trapped with the thought that she was dreaming. But that was going to be over with as soon as he spoke the words on his mind. "If I can find my way into your mind…" he whispered while watching her eyes, waiting for his prized reaction. "I can certainly get into Jerry's office," he finished leaving her jaw to finally drop at his words. Staring at him in horror Sam felt her skin go deathly pale. Her eyes remained on Scam's form, right in front of her as her breaths began to race and fear filled her like venom. _"What's…what's he saying?" _she thought shakily knowing the implication behind his words and not liking it. _"He can't mean that this isn't…."_ she stopped her thoughts and shook her head furiously.

No this couldn't be. It could not be! This had to be a nightmare just like the rest of them. It just had to be! Her gut twisting Sam bit her lip before meeting Scam's eyes and shuddering. His eyes were dark, darker than they had been in any of her nightmares and that made her want to scream out in terror and run, but she wasn't ready to believe this wasn't a dream. Knowing she needed some kind of confirmation because all her nightmares had been real enough to shock her mind in believing they were real until she opened her eyes, Sam slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"..Th-this…" she said struggling not to sound afraid. She shouldn't be afraid. This was just a dream! Gulping down a very dry throat Sam saw his smirk and nearly fell faint. "This…isn't a dream?" she asked but he said nothing leaving her to take matters into her own hands. Bringing her hand to her elbow Sam pinched herself and waited for the man before her to vanish. Her eyes widened to the point of erupting from her sockets when he didn't disappear. He didn't even move, he just stood there with his smirk on his lips and his eerie, haunting stare looking dead ahead at her. A gasp of terror leaving her Sam tried again, pinching herself harder but when she looked up again he was still there.

Feeling her blood stick to her veins Sam shook her head slowly. "No…no…." she whispered shakily before pinching herself until she nearly broke her skin but his image didn't disappear. Her gut panging in panic Sam decided to ask him again, hoping with every fibre of her being that he would answer this time and tell her this was just a nightmare regardless of how real it looked. "Th-this isn't a ni-nightmare?" she breathed out while her fists began to clench at her sides in pent up worry.

Scam shrugged lightly as he took a step closer to her "Of course it is…." he said lightly leaving her to let out the breath she had been holding in relief until she stopped when Scam's shadow hovered right down on her sitting form.

**Too close for comfort.**

"There is just no waking from it," he said suddenly. Looking up shakily Sam found a smirk on his lips and deep-seated amusement in his eyes. Gripping the seats of the couch Sam's eyes widened ten times over as her lungs choked with indescribable fear and terror. This wasn't a nightmare. Oh God, it was real.

**Real.**

**Real.**

**Real.**

"You…you did this?" she breathed out, her eyes narrowing in confusion before she let out another hushed whisper. "You've been doing this?" she asked speaking about the nightmares she had been receiving, the same nightmares that had been killing her little by little, sucking up her sanity every night. She had suspected he had been behind them before but had let that go knowing it hadn't made sense, How had he been controlling her mind from his jail cell? Seeing all the confusion on her face Scam smirked knowing she didn't get how easily he had played her like a fiddle. He'd explain that to her later but now was not the time for that.

"Yes," he said firmly, giving her the answer she had been dying for. Listening to her gasp, he knew she didn't need and explanation. Just knowing he was behind this was bad enough to scare the shit out of her. Chuckling at her frozen state, paralyzed with fear and her widened eyes Scam knew he could wait no more. He had her here, in the darkness of the night all alone.

**It was time.**

Moving quickly Scam reached down and grabbed her upper arm, using it to pull her closer to him while he eyed her thirstily up and down. Feeling his nails clawing into her arm and seeing his intentful stare Sam felt her body unthaw. This was no dream, it was real. Scam had her here and he was going to rape her. A sharp breath left Sam's mouth as the desire to escape filled her to her brim. She had to try and get away. She had to save herself or die trying. "No!" Sam screamed before giving Scam the hardest shove she could manage making his hold on her slacken as he stumbled back a step.

And as soon as he released her she turned and ran for all she was worth. Bolting out of Jerry's office Sam slammed the door behind her, running into the corridors and screaming on the top of her lungs for somebody, anybody to hear her. Steadying himself Scam listened to hear screams and her footsteps as she tried to run away and he let them fuel him with rage and power. Walking over to the door she had slammed in a pathetic attempt to lock him in, Scam raised his hand, grabbing it and soon he had ripped the door off its hinges. Dumping it aside he smirked seeing her running figure, her luscious red hair flailing behind her as she fled. "You won't get away tonight," he growled, smirking harder before bolting right after her.

Scared, pale and trembling Sam scrambled through the dark corridors, her hands reaching out and pushing every, single alarm button she could find only to have them never ring. Screaming harder at that she pushed herself to run faster and faster for fear that he would catch up.

**That he would get to her.**

Her breath hitched in her throat when she collided headfirst into a door. Her hands moved quickly, half shaky, half fumbling on their way to the handle. She groped around in the darkness, relief spreading through her when she found the knob only to have it vanish when she found it was locked.

**She was trapped.**

Not willing to give up she raised her hands and pounded her fists on the door. Ignoring the pain her hands felt she kept beating her fists to try and gain entry through the only exit out of here. "Help!" she screamed, tugging on the door knob that wouldn't budge. "Help!' she roared, her desperate screams echoing off the walls and mixing into the night.

In the next instant there were footsteps behind her and she screamed before thinking to reach into her pocket to grab the gadget she had kept with her, her laser lipstick that may help her escape. Her fingers closed around it, hope building in her until a shove from behind left the gadget to go sprawling on the floor. She closed her eyes in agony while listening to it's metal bounce away as it hit W.O.O.H.P's metallic floors.

**Clink.**

**Clink.**

**Clink.**

_**And then it was gone.**_

Turning, her eyes widened in horror at the outline of her predator, now merely a couple of inches away from her body. She gasped, panic rising inside her before she turned back to the door, aiming to kick it down but she never got the chance...

A low growl escaped her captor's throat as he watched her efforts with narrowed eyes of fury. In the next second he raised his arm, his hand went up reaching her back. The hand grabbed the back of her collar, gripping it firmly before it pulled it down in one firm tug, leaving her to scream in terror as her spy suit was ripped from her body.

_**And she was left exposed to his hungry gaze. **_

"No!" Sam screamed, turning quickly and trying to hide her bare back but Scam only glared at her through hateful eyes as he gripped her by her shoulders and pulled her to him easily. Screaming in horror Sam raised her hands, sore from hitting the door and began to beat his chest. "Leave me!" she growled "Leave me!" Her bile rose to her throat when her blows did nothing and Scam threw one arm around her waist, squeezing her against him as he traced one hand down her bare back, brushing her skin on the way down to the clasp of her bra.

Feeling him unsnap a hook Sam's eyes widened in terror and she struggled harder. "No!" she screamed in protest trying to raise her leg and kick him but she let out another horrified scream when he slammed her body into a wall and collided his lips into hers.

Pain ran down her back, and a muffled cry left her as his body dug into hers against the wall and he kissed her roughly biting her lip and shoving his tongue in as he stole all her oxygen. Desperate to breathe Sam bit his tongue hard leaving him to growl and pull his mouth away before his fist met her face in a punch. "You little bitch!" he roared grabbing her hair and flattening her body against the wall with his own. "You think you're so strong don't you?" he hissed making fear reverberate through her body when he pulled on her hair and looked at her with contempt. "Just try and stop me!" he roared before kissing her again harder this time and Sam felt her knees shaking. The fact that she wasn't strong enough to fight him, never was and never would be was in the back of her mind, topped with her fatigue and weakness and she quickly felt her body giving in despite not wanting it to.

Tears of failure formed in her eyes as she felt all the strength leave her altogether as he kept kissing her over and over and making her dizzy. After what felt like hours he finally pulled his mouth away and looked her up and down, giving her only a second to breathe before he grabbed her again leaving her to shudder. A scream left her when he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his broad shoulder while he made his way back to Jerry's office. Knowing the end was coming for her Sam tried weakly beating his back and shoulder while her mind flickered back to the nightmare where she had tried that and it had done nothing. Ignoring that memory she kept going despite her weakness, hitting him as hard as she could while tears flowed from her eyes when she saw the corridor coming to an end and felt him step into the threshold of Jerry's office.

Throwing Sam on the couch with a grunt Scam took a moment to stretch his back only to have her get up and seize the chance to try and run away. She almost reached the doorway before he reached out and grabbed her by her by her small waist stopping her in her tracks and making her scream. Enjoying her shouts of protest Scam picked her up and swung her around effortlessly letting her hair hit her face and stick to her sweaty cheeks.

Tightening his hold on her to the point of causing her pain he spoke in a low, husky whisper against her ear. "Where do you want to go, huh?" he asked, licking her earlobe. Sam tensed in his arms and continued thrashing wildly while trying not to choke on her hair. "Lemme go!" she screamed viciously, screaming harder when he threw her back on the couch. Chuckling Scam leaned over her and pinned her down by straddling her at her thighs and placing his hands on either side of her head. "Never," he growled as he slowly crushed her body, forcing her to lay down fully.

Her heart racing in panic as she felt his hard exterior trapping hers down Sam screamed louder. "No! Let me go!" she shouted demandingly while tears trailed down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen! This was not supposed to happen! W.O.O.H.P. was supposed to be safe. It as supposed to be her safe haven. Why was he being able to get away with this? How had he known she would come here?

Seeing all the confusion on her face and knowing she was wondering how he had managed to track her down Scam smirked at her naivety. "Oh come on…." he said, pressing his nose into hers. "You think I wasn't watching you?" he asked cruelly, watching her eyes widen even more and he smirked even more at her shock. "I was watching you…" his tongue traced her cheek, licking away some of her sweat and tears before he pressed his mouth into her ear. "This whole time Samantha…" he whispered hearing her gasp and enjoying how her body went slack under his.

Bringing his lips back to her face he traced them across it while he continued explaining things to her. "I was watching you slowly hiding away…" he kissed her forehead. "Removing yourself from all those places you saw in your dreams in a desperate attempt to save yourself," he breathed out, kissing the corner of her shaky lips. "I was watching you run, try and find a place to hide.." he said as he ran his lips down from the corner of her eye to her chin. "Away from your school…" His teeth grazed at the end of her chin leaving a mark as he sucked on her jaw line and continued. "Your car…" he said while licking the line he had left and smirking against her trembling skin. "Your friends…" he drawled while biting his way down her throat and kissing the hollow of her throat. "And finally your home," he said, pressing a kiss into her chest, over her madly beating heart before he pulled his head back up and glanced at her horrified face that was practically screaming the word 'stalker'.

**He enjoyed the accusation.**

Smirking he spoke again. "You were waning to find a place that I", he re-dug his body into hers and made her whimper. "Couldn't come, a place where I'd leave you alone," he mused while taking in the scent of her sweat. "And you chose W.O.O.H.P…" he whispered before his smirk grew darker and he looked her straight in the eye. "Just as I had anticipated."

Sam's eyes widened in horror as she heard his words. "No…" she breathed out realizing she had just stupidly walked into his trap. He had set her up. He had set her up so well and she had taken the bait. Seeing the look of failure and self-loathing form on her face Scam smirked at having received his desired reaction before he spoke again. "And that's why I'm here at W.O.O.H.P. Samantha…" he said, speaking against her cheek again and making her tremble at the way he said her name, his voice laden with lust. Husky, raspy and raw.

Pressing his hands harder against the sides of her head Scam lay there against her for a moment breathing in her terror and using it to become more powerful before he leaned back just slightly and stared her in her eyes. "I'm here to do just one thing…." he smirked ruthlessly before he breathed out. "Turn all your nightmares into reality." Her eyes widening Sam let out a scream when he lunged at her, burying his head into her neck and biting painfully up and down her skin while his entire form swallowed her with its strength.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam shouted feeling her neck burn from pain over and over and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to try and contain her need to cry. Feeling his hands shift to rip off the remaining front of her spy suit Sam knew she had to do something. She couldn't just lay here and give up. She couldn't go down without a fight.

Summoning all her strength Sam somehow managed to shift one of her legs under him and she raised it quickly, before jamming it into his stomach and making him jerk back suddenly because he hadn't seen that coming. Screaming Sam pulled off the couch with shaky legs , falling on the floor before standing up hurriedly and moving to run. She yelped when his hand reached out and grabbed her by the back of her knee effectively leaving her to fall face forward when he yanked at it aggressively. Hitting the floor face-first Sam moaned in pain before rolling away and standing again only to have Scam grab her all over again.

A strangled cry left her when he swung her body around like she weighed nothing and left her to crash onto the floor painfully. Hissing in pain Sam rolled onto her back just in time to see Scam glare and jump on her again. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed trying to fight him with her arms but he ignored her flailing hands and nails, not bothered in the slightest and grabbed at the front of her cat suit, tearing if off quickly and revealing her bra and underwear laden form to himself.

Smirking he didn't toss away the suit just yet, instead taking a moment to yank out the cord of metallic rope contained in its hidden bungee belt. Drawing it out he finally threw the green fabric aside before grabbing one of Sam's arms in a fist. Looking her in the eye he smirked. "You like to use your hands a lot, don't ya?" he whispered leaving her to freeze on the spot, her jaw dropping open as he repeated the words from her most recent, haunting nightmare.

And then she began struggling like mad because she now understood why he had taken the cord out of her suit. "No!" she screamed viciously trying to free the hand he was holding while she beat and scratched at his hand with her free one. Scam only laughed as he repeated the move he had in her dream and pushed forward, pressing his elbow into her flailing arm and pinning it down painfully as he bound her other hand with the cord. Feeling her whimpering he smirked coldly. "Déjà vu, Sammie?" he whispered, cocking an eyebrow and laughing at her because he knew she remembered every moment of her blood-curdling nightmares.

**She'd never forget them.**

Ignoring her cries he finished tying up her left wrist before removing his elbow and doing the same to her right. Smirking darkly he tied her hands above her head and pulled to secure the knot before he got off her and stood up while holding the free length of the rope in his hand with her hands tied to the other one. Giving her a sick smirk he whispered, "Let's go for a ride Sammie," before he moved and began dragging her back to the couch, using the cord like a leash and pulling her along kicking and screaming. When he got close enough he picked her up and threw her on the couch before laying on top of her.

Keeping her pinned there he took the end of cord he was holding and laced it around metallic edge of the red couch, enjoying Jerry's taste in something for once as the decorative cut-outs in the metal fringe made it easy for him to tie her up. When he was done he leaned back and looked at Sam, letting out a laugh of pure amusement when he saw her glancing around wildly, fear in her eyes as she lay there tied up as if in a cage like a trapped canary. "Aww…" he mocked while using his hand to grip her jaw and force her to look him in the eye. Smoothening his thumb across her cheek he smirked. "Looks like you're trapped," he said making her scream at that realization right before he slammed his mouth right back onto hers.

Scam smirked against her lips, liking how she trashed and writhed under him in a lame attempt to get away. He ignored her struggles and kissed her harder, taking his time and appreciating the flavour of her lips, unglossed as her fear of him had left her to wear no make-up, a thought he had secretly enjoyed. Because she had foolishly thought that would save her. Flicking out his tongue he traced every soft line of her lips and licked her screaming, swollen mouth, the colour once a sugar pink but now red thanks to his bruised, aggressive kisses.

Taking advantage of her open mouth because she was still screaming in terror he let his tongue slide into her mouth and grab hers and he twisted it around hers, dancing with it inside her mouth before he released it letting it fall limply.

He then ran his tongue all across, up and down the walls on the insides of her cheeks, invading every inch of her mouth before he finally pulled away breathless. Finally finding her mouth free Sam quickly caught her breath before screaming again. "Help!" she shouted shakily as Scam just watched her predatorily his index finger now tracing the top edge of her bra and teasing her cleavage. " HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Sam screamed for someone to hear her now and rescue her.

Shaking his head in amusement Scam dipped his head down to her shoulder and pulled at one of the straps of her bra with his mouth, lowering it before he spoke against her skin. "There is no one here to hear your screams but me Samantha," he said, instantly making her fall silent as he body tensed even more in confusion. He planted a kiss against her shoulder before whispering lazily. "Helping build W.O.O.H.P.'s security system comes in handy ya know?" he said while dragging his hands down her front and teasing her navel with his thumb, feeling her body twitch before he chuckled. "I cut off all the cameras and turned off all the alarms," he admitted eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl under him. "Wha-what?" Sam stammered feeling all her hopes for a rescue die right there.

Raising his head off her shoulder and looking her in the eye Scam smirked. "I prepared for your visit Sammie," he whispered suggestively, his smirk widening when he could see her eyelashes practically curl out of fear. And he knew he had never found her more beautiful than he did now as she lay there bound and choked up with fear. How could he not find her downright intoxicating when she finally recognized his strength and power over her? Something she had been stupidly ignoring up until this moment?

Trailing a finger down her damp cheek he reached her mouth before tracing her lips and smirking before moving to straighten over her again. "There is no one here but you and I," he said as he pressed his body into her and felt her fear grow as she grew even more limp. Sam lay there feeling as if a ghost had passed right through her with his haunting words. She was alone with him. Oh God, no one was going to save her. No one was going to hear her cries for help, her scream of terror.

**No one.**

_**But him.**_

Downright horrified at that terrible realization she began to feel her body shake as if she was having a fit and it wouldn't stop. She was scared, she was more scared than she had been in all her life as Scam lay over her constrained form heavily, his tough, strong body overwhelming her slim, small one while he looked at her with his sea-foam eyes, normally so beautiful a colour but now littered with blackness, a sinful blackness of untainted lust.

Frightened she began to stutter. "L-let..." she stammered, pleadingly as her chest moved up and down rapidly breathing as her lungs bunched in fear. "Let me go!" she begged as she struggled and thrashed to get out of his arms, his grip, his terrible, suffocating embrace. Scam only smirked in dark amusement as he pressed his hands deeper into her sweaty, shaky skin. He could practically feel the tingles of goose bumps jolting through her body at his unwanted touch.

**Bu that just turned him on even more. **

"If I let you go Sam..." he growled huskily while pinning her down even harder, bruising her flesh and hovering his lips over hers. His eyes peered intently into her teary ones while his hot, heady breath hit her face head on. And he let out small, teasing chuckle before a low growl erupted from the pit of his throat, a sign of his complete arousal. "Who am I going to rape?"

Feeling her lower lip tremble at the hardness in his voice, the lack of any pity on his face she shook her head slowly. "No…." she breathed out shakily. "Please…" she said while looking at him pleadingly. She knew she wasn't even able to fight him off and she was stuck at his mercy and that sickened her but at least she could plead. Maybe he would hear her out. "Please…" she said even though she didn't want to beg but she would if it would stop him from ruining her. A tear trickled down her face at how pathetic she sounded to her own ears right now, like a weak little girl and nothing like a trained spy, but this was all she was right now. A scared, little girl about to be raped.

"Please…please, I'll do anything," she begged desperately. "Anything!" she screamed while tears burst from her eyes hitting his face. Scam stayed silent for a moment before he grabbed her hair in a fist, pulling at her scalp and raised her face close to his. Looking her in the eyes he smirked, "Beg," he spat leaving her to shudder and cry harder. His voice was as cold as stone, like he didn't care for her at all and never would. And right at the moment Sam knew he would never listen to her screams, that he would never care but she was so scared that she couldn't stop screaming anyway.

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at him while choking on a sob. She was so scared. Her reality was worse than any dream because she knew when she tried to open her eyes and escape her nightmare this time, all the pain he was going to give her, was giving her right now would still be there. She'd be a broken, torn girl forever.

**FOREVER.**

That thought settling in Sam opened her mouth and screamed her lungs out. Smirking, letting her screams fill his eardrums like music, Scam shoved his head back onto her shoulder and picked up the strap he had lowered before with his teeth. Moving his head he quickly he tore off the strap making her bra fall open from one side, her left breast coming free. His eyes settling on it Scam smirked before using his hands to cup it making her hiss and scream as he sucked and bit there. "No!" Sam cried as she felt his teeth grazing at her chest.

Finishing with her left breast Scam raised his hand and tore off her right strap letting her other breast come free and he took it in his mouth as well teasing it and covering it with red marks before he pulled his mouth away and smirked when he saw her crying and screaming despite her voice cracking and her voice about to disappear completely from being strained. Grabbing the remaining parts of her bra Scam gave her a glare. "Scream!" he ordered as he ripped the flimsy fabric off her completely and dropped it off the side of the couch.

He grabbed her throat and pressed the digits of his fingers into it while his nails left angry scratches. "Scream louder you little bitch!" he shouted, liking when her eyes widened while crying and he knew she was once again reminded of her nightmares, the one where he had told her to scream. Deciding to explain more of just how he had checkmated her Scam smirked while looking her in the eye. "You were right Sam, I gave you your nightmares…" he said while moving his head down and biting the valley between her breasts making it bleed before he chuckled into her skin, making her tremble. "I know you came to check on me once, heh.." he chuckled raising his head and staring at her horrified face. "Too bad you were too late and I had already replaced my advanced hologram of me with myself."

Sam's eyes closed in agony as realized how he had done this. Her first nightmare, he had been out of jail just long enough to cause it before coming back to his cell. And W.O.O.H.P.'s cameras had been recording his hologram instead of him. Knowledge could be used for evil and that was just how Scam always used it. She knew she only hoped, as she lay there about to be ruined forever that she had figured his plan out sooner. Maybe then she would have been able to do something about it.

**But now it was too late. **

Scam let out another chuckle at the sight of her eyes closed in dismay making her open them at the sound of his voice. "Believe me I wanted to be there," he muttered huskily as his hands moved again this time settling on her thighs. "I wanted to be there, I wanted to hear you scream and cry and beg…" he whispered while his fingers dipped under the cloth of her underwear and made her hiss when his fingers touched a place they should never be touching.

Scam only smirked at her hiss as he kept moving his fingers into her, enjoying the way her body jittered at his invasion. "I wanted to watch you twist in your bed up close, the way you are now…" he growled before removing his fingers and letting her rest. "But I couldn't, it was too risky," he said sounding annoyed before he smirked peering back into her eyes again. 'Oh but I've been imagining it Sam," he said his hands now grabbing at her underwear and slowly tearing it off. He ignored her strangled cry and kept going. "In my jail cell, all I've been doing for the last while is imagining your screams. My thoughts about you screaming and crying have been keeping me company and I've been enjoying it," he said, laughter in his voice as he succeeded in tearing off her underwear completely and threw it aside.

Straightening on top of her he sighed. "But it's not enough," he whispered before pressing his head into her bare chest and speaking there. "I need to HEAR you scream and see you cry in the flesh," he breathed out against her hammering heart. He pressed a kiss into it. "I've been dying to hear you screaming for mercy and finally being the weak, little girl that you are despite pretending to be so much fucking stronger," he growled before lifting his head and looking at her with a twisted smirk. "And I'll be getting all my desires fulfilled tonight," he hissed making her gulp dryly, nearly out of tears.

He grabbed her hair in a fist and glared while pulling at it at the roots. "Now beg," he spat demandingly leaving her to break out into an array of scrambled, broken begs for him to let her go. Listening to her he enjoyed the moment before chuckling darkly. "I thought I was an animal Samantha..." He said, smirking against her cheek. "Since when do animals show mercy, hmm?" Sam bit her lip hard instantly remembering a word she had used to describe him the last time they had met. She regretted it down to her core.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered hoping he would forgive her but he only smirked harder against her cheek. "I'm sorry too," he whispered mockingly. Another tear dropped out of her eye at his tone and again she knew he didn't mean it. Leaving her to cry Scam leaned back and got off her for a moment. Standing up he took off his trench coat letting it fall before he quickly removed his black shirt, jeans and everything else he was wearing.

Watching him in horror as he revealed his form to her Sam screamed when he lay back on top of her, letting his bare body press down onto hers. Feeling him move to part her legs Sam found herself shouting out, trying to make him stop again. "Stop Tim, Please!" she begged only to have him throw her a glare. "Why the hell should I?" he hissed, watching her with narrowed as he waited for an explanation as to why she though she deserved any mercy from him. Thinking hard Sam kept crying. "'Because...because.." She pushed her brain to quickly come up with a reason. "You're not a rapist!" she screamed. "You're higher than this-"

His sudden laughter cut her off. Looking at her Scam threw his head back and let out a long, icy, laugh before he craned his head forward and looked at her hatefully. He couldn't believe she was actually desperate enough to say this kind of crap to him. Didn't she remember her own words that she had said? The ones that had cut him up inside and made him bleed? Twisted him up in pain? The words that had told him she thought they could never be? When he used to love her? Wait for her?

His glare grew more hateful as he peered at her. How could she forget what she had said? Feeling his anger course through his body in waves he knew he was justified. She deserved this pain. This proved it. He was going to have her NOW and prove that she wasn't out of reach, that she wasn't unattainable, that he could have her.

But he'd remind her first. Even if she meant NOTHING to him now. Yes she meant nothing now and that was the only reason why he felt no guilt no pity for her tonight. Her screams did nothing to him anymore, because she meant nothing to him. Scam glared hatefully. She was just one more enemy screaming in pain.

**Nothing but an ego boost. **

But he'd do this last favour for past time's sake. He'd tell her why he was doing this. She had to know whose fault it was. Looking at her through eyes narrowed in disgust he began speaking in a low, dangerous tone. "You think you're some kind of angel, don't you?" he growled while slipping his hands under her body and roaming her back as if looking for a set of wings before he clawed his nails into her spine and made her body wince. His eyes grew more angry. "You're not," he spat viciously, hate dripping from his edgy tone. "You are just a goddamn, fucking woman, and I'll remind you of that tonight," he hissed before chuckling down at her. "I'll show you good."

Confused tears falling from her eyes Sam looked at him with lost eyes. She had never claimed to be an angel. Why was he saying this? Why? Why was he saying these words to her? Why was he so angry?

Knowing she needed an answer, needed to know why he was ruining her life Sam slowly opened her mouth and asked her painful question in a scratched, battered voice. "Why…" she asked while her tears kept falling, his anger making it obvious to her he'd never let her go but she had to know his reason for doing this. "Why?" she repeated, desperately needing to know.

Glaring at her because she still wasn't remembering the obvious, still wasn't remembering just what she had said that had set his blood on edge and had caused all this, Scam found himself hissing before he could stop himself finally saying the word that he detested. The same word she had used to bruise his ego the way he was now bruising her skin.

"Monster remember?" he growled while grabbing her throat and looking at her, shocking her with the hurt showing in his eyes. "Monster," he glared. Hearing the word he had said Sam fell silent instantly remembering having used it to describe him and at the same time remembering that Scam hadn't been like this before. He hadn't been like this until that word had left her mouth.

Closing her eyes Sam slowly nodded her head, while her tears fell silently, things finally making sense. Scam had been a killer, a thief, a conman but he hadn't been a rapist. He had always kept that part of him locked up but when she had used that word she had made his inner demon emerge. She had turned him into a monster. Opening her eyes shakily Sam looked at the angry man laying over her just ready to attack her and she knew she could do nothing. She was too weak from too many nights of no sleep, without gadgets, with too much fear paralyzing her.

**She was finished.**

"You'll remember this Sam..." Scam said talking again when he found her silent and he knew that she had accepted what was coming to her. He bit into her neck and talked with his teeth still stuck in her skin. "You'll remember this until the day you die," he growled knowing she had been the knife twisting in his gut for so long, too long. Always being on his mind, always making him think of her. But now? Now she'd finally feel the same for him. She'd feel exactly the same helplessness. The same vulnerability. The same….

**HATE.**

"I'm going to make you hate yourself like you hate me," he hissed remembering how much she did. How much she hated him.

HIM.

Even though he loved her.

"And Samantha, I promise you," he growled threateningly. "That after tonight you'll never be the same arrogant, pompous girl who thinks she's better than ME," he spat while gripping her thighs and listening to her silent sobs. Scam looked her in her eyes and glared. "You'll be a bruised and broken girl. I'm going to bruise and break you until I shatter your soul," he said making her shudder at the promise in his voice. "You'll never be the same girl again," he vowed. "NEVER."

Trailing his eyes down her helpless body he began to bring himself down on her. "You're mine," he hissed possessively as he spread her legs. He looked her in the eye and glared heatedly, taking in the tears on her face and the way she was begging him with her eyes to not claim her. Still not have her because he was a monster and she was higher than him. Growling at the base of his throat he let his body finally meet hers and drowned out the sound of her painful cry with his one, last whisper.

"Mine…"

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a hundred nights , Scam finally got off Sam' still, broken form. Laying there on the couch Sam's eyes stared dead head, blankly at a wall as no more tears fell from her bloodshot eyes.<p>

**It was all over. **

A shuddering breath left her from time to time as her body ached in pain but she didn't have it left within her anymore, she didn't have the strength left to scream or cry in pain even though she was battered, bleeding, bruised and broken.

Leaving her there laying limply like a corpse Scam dressed himself knowing he was done with her and morning was almost here. He had to leave before agents filled W.O.O.H.P.'s empty halls. Putting on his shirt and jeans and slipping back into his shoes Scam moved to put on his trench coat when he stopped and stared down at the girl laying there silently. His eyes moved up her lithe, bleeding body before settling on her face which was twisted in pain. The face he once used to love so dearly.

Lowering down to her before he could stop himself, Scam found himself slowly turning her chin to make her look at him and when Sam shakily stared back at him. her eyes widened when she saw a glimmer of compassion flickering strongly in his gaze, a line of hurt that could not be mistaken. But it disappeared a second later, replaced by a glare as he dropped her chin and stood up.

Running a hand through his hair Scam moved to put his coat back on and leave but he stopped a second later, looking back at Sam again. His eyes softened again, just for a moment as he took a step closer to her and spread the black material of his trench coat over her body, covering her from head to toe. Turning to leave he took a deep breath before he turned back and faced her one last time. Leaning down he kissing her forehead softly, stroking it with his lips and staying there for a moment before he pulled back and stood up, glancing down at her wide-eyed face.

**This was the last time he****'****d ever see it.**

"Goodbye Sam," he whispered before turning around, walking away and never looking back.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his jail cell Scam listened to the gossip of the two guards in front of his prison. They were saying the same thing that everyone at W.O.O.H.P. was saying. Sam Simpson, their dear agent was still missing. She had been strangely missing for the last several months, having gone somewhere where none of them, none of them with all their technology and talent were able to find her.<p>

The rumours had spread like wildfire and by now many, most agents at W.O.O.H.P. including Clover, Alex and Jerry believed she was dead and that was why they couldn't reach her.

Leaning back on his bed comfortably, Scam shook his head knowing that was a lie. Sam was not dead. She was still alive. She was still breathing. Her pulse was still going. Her heart was still beating.

She was just not coming out into the open. No she was doing just what he had anticipated she would do after that night so long ago. A smirk stretched across his lips as he thought about the redhead and what had happened to her. And he knew only he knew where she was right now. Only he would ever know that secret, of where she was and where she would remain for the rest of her broken life.

Sam would be staying away from others, shielding herself from the sunlight, and living in total isolation for fear of being judged after what she had endured at his hands. Just like she was right now at this exact moment-

Hiding underground….

**Just like a monster.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

..

.

**Did I shock anyone? **

Lol. :P

K so...I know this fic wasn't my usual Scam having a shred of good in him hidden away + a happy ending...**BUT** I wanted to do something different so I went ahead and wrote this and made Scam the full on BAD GUY.

_I hope I made the right decision :) ( = ( )_

I think this one just broke the record for my most horryfying fic yet, but that's just my opinion. :P

Please tell me if it was scary, this WAS my first really, really, creepy fic SO **I'd love to know HOW I did! (I dunno if horror is my forte :() **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

It would mean_** a lot **_to hear from you guys! :) And my hands ache from typing so review for my little fingers?

**Pwease? :P **

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :D


End file.
